Harry Potter and the Legilimens Curse
by PepperImp2003
Summary: It's Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts and he's got new challenges to face. New skills, new friends, and old friends with new relationships. OoTP spoilers - please RR!
1. Chapter 1 Owls and Invitations

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing – it all belongs to JK Rowling.

**********************************************************************

So far, the summer hadn't been too bad. Lying on his bed, hands behind his head and staring at the ceiling, Harry Potter reflected that he'd had worse – much worse – holidays. At least this time, he'd had visitors from the wizarding world and plenty of owls from his friends, which made the four week sojourn at the Dursley's home at Four, Privet drive, much more bearable.

Even though Harry had experienced a terrible time at the end of his last term at Hogwarts, his headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, had finally come clean and told Harry all about his past. Why the darkest of wizards, Lord Voldemort, had come after him in the first place as a result of a prophecy. Why his parents had died. And finally, why he had to come back to the horrible Dursley's every year.

It turned out that in order to protect him, Dumbledore had placed a charm on him which meant that while he could call home the place where his blood relatives lived (in this case, Aunt Petunia, his mother's sister), Voldemort couldn't touch him there. And of course, while he was at Hogwarts, he was under Dumbledore's protection, which made him, he thought bitterly, the most over-protected, under-aged wizard on the planet.

On top of that protection, he had Mad-Eye Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin and Mundungus Fletcher dropping in on him regularly – "just to say hello", they said, and to keep an eye on the Dursleys. Fortunately, the Dursleys were so terrified of this motley crew that they had pretty much avoided Harry for the first four weeks of the summer holidays. Harry knew that Dudley, his fat, bullying cousin, was convinced that Moody wanted to complete the job that Hagrid had started years ago and completely transfigure him into a pig.

What annoyed Harry, though, was that no-one (as usual) had asked _him what he wanted. In fact, all he wanted was to be left alone. Haunted by the death of his godfather, Sirius Black, Harry felt himself sliding into the darkest depression of his life. For the first two weeks of the holiday, it had felt like he had slept for 20 hours a day. Before his departure from Hogwarts, Madame Pomfrey, the school nurse, had pressed a bottle of Dreamless Sleep potion on him and he had used it every day. The last thing he had needed was to remember Sirius's death in his dreams. He was having a hard enough time forgetting when he was awake._

And tomorrow – well, tomorrow was his sixteenth birthday. Harry stretched and stood up, feeling hunger pangs for the first time in days. He'd been eating mechanically – good thing too, as Dudley Diddikins was still on a severe diet, which meant that the whole family was living on celery and watercress. Fortunately for Harry, he'd gone out to eat a few times with Tonks, who was determined in a strangely maternal way that he would not fade away on her watch. 

Harry loped out of his room and down to the kitchen, making as little noise as possible. At 11:30, the whole household was already asleep, as the Dursleys were getting ready for an early start. They were heading off to Brighton for a few days, meeting up with Aunt Marge for, as Uncle Vernon put it, "some sun, sea and relaxation – without Potter". They had been loathe to leave Harry alone in the house, believing that he would utterly destroy it by the time they returned. Harry supposed they had a point – their few encounters with wizards had resulted in some nasty mishaps, such as the utter destruction of their fireplace when the Weasleys used it on the Floo Network.

So when Harry received the owl from Ron inviting him to spend the last four weeks of his holiday at The Burrow with the rest of the Weasleys, the Dursleys were delighted to pack him off. Normally Harry would have been delighted too – only this time, he didn't really feel like dealing with the happy chaos that normally reigned in the Weasley household. He didn't feel like having to be cheerful and make conversation – he just wanted to lie around and not talk to anyone. However, the deed was done and Moody was going to escort him to The Burrow the next morning at 8am.

Entering the kitchen, Harry switched on the lights as quietly as possible. He pulled out a loaf of bread and made himself a cheese sandwich, cleaning up the crumbs he left behind so Aunt Petunia wouldn't have anything to screech about the next morning. Heading back upstairs, he caught a glimpse of himself in the hallway mirror and paused, startled. Was this himself - Harry Potter, "the Boy Who Lived", looking back at him? 

He seemed to have shot up a few inches recently and was fast heading for six feet. Lean and lanky, he was still wearing Dudley's massive cast-offs, which made him look even thinner. But it was his face that made him pause the longest. Dark shadows under his normally brilliant green eyes made his face seem older, and his cheeks seemed thin and pale. "Time to get some sun," he thought savagely. "Wouldn't want anyone to worry about whether I'm eating properly or anything." For a moment he felt a pang of guilt – that was _exactl_y_ what Mrs Weasley would say, and he knew she only said that sort of thing because she cared._

Back in his room, he glumly ate his sandwich in bed and started glancing through the _Daily Prophet_. At 12pm, there was a tapping on his window. Jumping up, he found Errol, the Weasley's dilapidated owl, and Pigwidgeon, Ron's miniature owl, sitting on the windowsill. He opened the window to let them in, and Errol promptly flopped onto the floor with a loud thud. Pig, true to form, started flying around the room like a maniac, twittering and clicking his beak. Once Harry had relieved Errol of his letter and given him some water from Hedwig's cage (to Hedwig's disgust – she wasn't a fan of the Weasley's owls), he managed to pin Pig down in a corner and take the letter off his leg.

The letter on Errol's leg read:

_Hello Harry and Happy Birthday!  
Just to let you know we're thinking of you and looking forward to seeing you later today. We didn't send your present with Errol as he would probably expire on the way, so we thought we'd hang on to it until you get here.  
Have a good trip and see you in the morning!  
Ginny_

Grinning, as he remembered Errol's last trip with a big parcel (it had taken him five days to recover) Harry opened the second letter.

_Hiya__ Harry!  
Happy Birthday mate – 16 at last! Hope that it's a better year for you than the last.  
We're looking forward to seeing you! It's a lot quieter than usual, as Fred and George are now living in London to be closer to their shop, and Percy still hasn't made up with Mum and Dad and is also still in London (git). We're expecting Hermione to arrive next week, so we've got a week of peace before she gets here and expects us to do homework we haven't even got yet.  
Anyway, see you in the morning! Don't forget the Firebolt (ha, ha – as if you would!) because I'm looking forward to a few practice games of Quidditch with you!  
Ron_

_(PS: Dumbledore lifted that life ban on you for playing Quidditch, so you're back in the driving seat as Seeker this year!)_

Harry felt his spirits lift a bit – actually, being around Ron and the other Weasleys was sure to be a bit of a tonic… wasn't it? He hadn't heard too much from Hermione, as she was off in Spain with her parents, but he knew she'd be thinking of him. Taking off his glasses, he settled in for the night, letting Pig and Errol go first. He'd decided from now on to take it all one day at a time, and after all, tomorrow was just another day.


	2. Chapter 2 The Sound of Silence

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing – it all belongs to JK Rowling.

**********************************************************************

Harry was up and about at 6am, packing his trunk and getting himself ready for his trip. He could hear Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia moving around their room, also packing and getting ready. Dudley, of course, was still in bed – Aunt Petunia had packed for him so he could stay in bed longer. Like he needed his rest, Harry thought sourly. The great pig never moved any more than he had to and when he did, it was like watching a brontosaurus making its way across a swamp. Although he and Dudley were now the same height, Dudley was roughly five times bigger than him across the middle and needed help to get out of a chair.

At 8am sharp there was a loud banging on the door. The Dursleys, knowing it was Harry's escort, pretended they hadn't heard so Harry trotted down the stairs to open it. Waiting on the doorstep, eyeball swiveling around all over the place, was Mad-Eye Moody.

"Hello Harry – you ready?" he grumped. Moody wasn't one for small talk.

"Yes – I'll just go and get my trunk, broom and Hedwig," said Harry, catching movement out of the corner of his eye. It was Uncle Vernon, who was peering warily around the corner of the living room door. Catching sight of Mad-Eye, he disappeared again.

"Don't worry, I'll get them," said Moody. Pointing his wand up his stairs, he muttered something under his breath, and a few seconds later Harry's belongings levitated smoothly down. Harry heard a gasp from the living-room – Aunt Petunia was cowering behind the couch, clearly horrified at the "unnaturalness" that was actually happening in her house.

"Back in a second," he said to Moody. Harry strolled into the living room.

"Well, bye then," he said loudly, causing Uncle Vernon to jump violently and drop his cup of tea. "See you next summer."

"Mind you behave yourself," snapped Aunt Petunia. "We don't want any more … birds to be delivering us letters from that … place."

"I'll do my best not to disappoint," said Harry with a grin. Heading out the door, he paused and looked back. "Oh, and by the way – you should remember that on my next birthday, I'll be seventeen."

"What's that to us?" growled Uncle Vernon.

"In my world, I'll be considered to be 'of age', which means I can perform magic outside of school," Harry said sweetly. "I'm sure you'll be dying for a demonstration of what I've been learning for the past five years!"

The look of horror that passed between them was priceless – Harry was going to remember it for a long time.

Back in the hallway, Mad-Eye had pulled out a pocketwatch and was scanning it with his normal eye, while his magical eye was spinning around crazily. "Nearly time," he said. "Get your backside over here quickly, lad, we don't want to miss it."

"How are we getting there?" asked Harry, moving swiftly to Mad-Eye's side.

"Portkey," he grunted, sorting through his pockets. "Got it here somewhere…"

Harry groaned silently. Traveling by Portkey was his second-worst way of travel, beaten narrowly by Floo powder.

"Aha!" said Mad-Eye, pulling two small items from his pocket. "Now which one was it… Oh, yes."

He casually tossed one of them to Harry. Harry grabbed it without thinking, and then did a double-take. It was a Quidditch Captain's badge. He looked up uncomprehendingly at Mad-Eye.

"Got it from Dumbledore – he thought it was a neat idea to make one of your badges the Portkey," said Mad-Eye, with a hint of a smile.

Harry's mind was whirling so fast he didn't immediately register what Mad-Eye had said. "Quidditch Captain? Me? I can't believe it …" he whispered.

Mad-Eye looked annoyed. "Come on lad – youngest Seeker in a century? Surely you knew that this would have to come your way one day … didn't you?"

Harry shook his head blankly. "Sometimes," said Mad-Eye, annoyed, "I don't know if you're REALLY modest or just plain thick."

He tossed the other item to Harry. Again Harry caught it on reflex.

"Prefect?" he said blankly. Mad-Eye made an exasperated sound. "Yes, they do appoint Prefects in sixth year – didn't you know?"

"No," said Harry. "I thought if you didn't get it in fifth year, you're chances were up."

Moody started to look even more irritated. "I'm not sure how things work in your crazy Muggle schools, but they're obviously a bit different at Hogwarts," he said. Glancing at his pocketwatch again, he motioned Harry closer to him.

"You hang on to the bird and me, and I'll grab the trunk," he said. "Right … three, two, one…"

The feeling of a hook behind his navel grabbed Harry, and a second later he and Mad-Eye were standing in the familiar living-room at The Burrow. Plump Mrs Weasley caught sight of him first and came bustling over.

"Hello, Harry dear!" she said brightly, before enveloping him in a tight hug. "How are you? Goodness me, those Muggles have been starving you again, haven't they? I'm going to have to feed you up a bit. Hello, Alastor! Have you got time for a quick bite?"

"Thanks, Molly, but I have to shoot back to Headquarters – we've got a meeting in ten minutes time," said Moody. "Don't even think about asking me what it's about, lad," he added gruffly as Harry opened his mouth to ask. "You'll be getting a full briefing from Dumbledore shortly."

Stepping into the fireplace, Mad-Eye took a pinch of Floo powder, muttered under his breath, and was gone in a flash of green flame.

"Ronald? Come downstairs – Harry's arrived!" Mrs Weasley bellowed up the stairs.

Ten seconds later, there was a thudding down the wooden stairs from the top floor, accompanied by the lanky frame of Ron Weasley, Harry's best mate and partner in crime.

"Hiya, mate – happy birthday!" he said, beaming at Harry as he bounded forward to shake his hand.

"Blimey, Ron," said Harry, looking up at the tall, freckled redhead. "I think you've grown about half a foot in four weeks!"

"Six feet, two inches now," said Mrs Weasley proudly. "Going to be the tallest Weasley in the family, our Ron!"

"Should consider trying out for basketball, mate," muttered Harry. "You'd be a dead cert."

Ron looked blank. "Never mind," said Harry hurriedly. "Muggle sport."

"Think I'll just stick to Quidditch," said Ron. "Wonder who the new Griffindor Captain will be this year?"

"Er …" said Harry. "That would be me."

There was a few seconds silence, before Ron tackled him to the floor in a flying hug. "I knew it! I KNEW IT! Fantastic, Harry, you'll be brilliant!"

"You knew what?" said a voice from the door. Harry pushed his glasses straight and peered up at Ginny, Ron's little sister, who had materialized in the kitchen. "Hi Harry – had a good summer so far?"

"Hi Ginny," said Harry, trying to get up with as much dignity as possible. "Gerroff, you idiot! Not too bad," he added, when he had finally disentangled himself from Ron and climbed into an upright position. "How's yours?"

"Pretty good, apart from having to spend all of it with this idiot now that Fred and George don't live here anymore," she said, aiming a kick at Ron's prone form. "By the way - happy birthday, Harry!"

"Harry's the new Griffindor Quidditch Captain this year, Gin!" said Ron triumphantly.

"Brilliant!" said Ginny, looking delighted. "Think you'll consider me as a new Chaser, then, Harry?"

"After the way you flew last year, I reckon you're a shoo-in," said Harry thoughtfully.

"Our Ginny has been made a prefect this year, Harry," said Mrs Weasley proudly.

"Congratulations, Gin!" Harry said, genuinely pleased for her.

"I wonder who else will be?" mused Ron.

"Er … that would be me again," said Harry.

"Blimey, mate – you're having a good one!" said Ron, impressed.

"Yeah – the only thing that could put a bit of a damper on things is O.W.L. results," said Harry gloomily. "Any idea when they'll be getting here?"

"They're a bit later than usual, what with all the uproar at the Ministry," said Mrs Weasley. "I think you can expect them in the next few days."

"By the way," said Ron. "Here's your birthday present, Harry – you can see why we didn't send it with Errol."

Harry could indeed see why. It was a very large case, handsomely tooled in dark brown leather with gold clips on the sides. It would have completely finished Errol off.

"I don't believe it … a Quidditch set?" Harry breathed reverently. He opened the case, and nestling inside were four brand-new balls – a gleaming red Quaffle, two black Bludgers and a tiny, shining Golden Snitch.

"But … but … these sets cost a fortune!" he said.

"It's from all of us, Fred and George included," said Ginny. "Their joke business is booming and they say they've got you to thank for it."

Harry cast a guilty look in Mrs Weasley's direction. It had been the one thousand Galleons prize money he had received from winning the TriWizard competition two years ago that had allowed Fred and George to start their new joke shop, Weasley's Wizardly Wheezes, in Diagon Alley. Mrs Weasley had always been very unhappy about her twin son's choice of vocation, and he wondered how she felt about it now.

"Doing very well, our Fred and George," said Mrs Weasley placidly. "Who would have thought it?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Amazing how far a bit of success goes," he muttered out of the corner of his mouth. "Fred and George are making buckets of cash and are bankrolling a holiday to France for Mum and Dad, hence the amazing change of attitude."

"Why don't you take Harry's things upstairs and get settled in?" said Mrs Weasley. "Come back down in about ten minutes and we'll have a bit of breakfast."

Dragging his trunk up the stairs with the help of Ron, Ginny carrying Hedwig's cage behind him, Harry started to relax. Things hadn't changed at the Weasley's too much – maybe he could enjoy the rest of his summer after all.

"You're in Percy's old room, Harry," said Ginny. "After all, he won't be needing it – git."

"Still not talking to you, is he?" asked Harry.

"Nope," said Ron angrily. "Even though the whole Ministry has now admitted it fouled up by not believing you and Dumbledore last year, Percy's still got his nose in the air about it. He's too proud to admit he made a mistake, and it's killing mum and dad."

They dragged Harry's belongings into Percy's bedroom. Unlike the rest of the Weasley household, it was as neat as a pin and almost looked like it belonged in Privet Drive.

"So," said Harry as he flopped onto the bed after letting Hedwig out. "What's the news on the Voldemort front?"

"It's been really quiet," said Ginny worriedly. "Dad and Bill are out almost all the time, and Charlie's been sending regular reports from Romania, but it's almost as if Voldemort's gone to ground. Which, I would think, is almost more of a problem than if he was out there doing stuff we could _see_."

Harry agreed wholeheartedly. "And the imprisoned Death Eaters?"

"Still inside – apparently Dumbledore went out to Azkaban with Fudge and put a whole lot of charms on the prison so they can't get out," said Ron. "The Dementors have completely gone over to Voldemort's side now, so they had to do something else to keep the prisoners in."

"I don't like it," said Harry slowly. "He's too quiet. I haven't even had any nightmares recently, and my scar hasn't even so much as twinged for weeks. Where can he be?"


	3. Chapter 3 The Weasley Temper

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing – it all belongs to JK Rowling.

**********************************************************************

Harry spent the first few days at the Weasley's playing Quidditch and plenty of wizard chess. Harry was bowled over by how cunning a chess player Ginny was. She shrugged it off. "Try playing with Ron for most of your life – you learn a few nasty tricks," she pointed out.

Mr Weasley and Bill shot in and out of the house, and Harry hardly even caught a glimpse of them. They often arrived late at night, after everyone else was in bed, and left before the sun rose. Apparently, more was on the go behind the scenes than they knew. Mrs Weasley was getting thinner by the week with anxiety about them.

They received a letter from Hermione, almost beside herself with worry about the O.W.L results, but promising to spend the last ten days of the vacation with them at The Burrow. "Pathetic," said Ron, shaking his head. "We all know she'll get perfect O's – but why spoil her fun, hey?"

But despite attempts at light-heartedness, Harry felt himself settling into gloomy depression more and more often. He would snap at Ron and Ginny for no reason, and then, feeling guilty, slouch off outside to be alone, to mull over Sirius and the events of last year. Although he felt bad, he couldn't bring himself to apologise to them. Tension continued to mount, until the day Hermione arrived.

Although Hermione's parents were Muggles, they were very supportive of their only daughter and were not magic-phobic, like the Dursleys. Therefore, the use of Floo powder to get around delighted - rather than horrified - them. At mid-morning, there was a flash of green flame in the Weasley's fireplace, and a rather sooty-looking Hermione appeared.

"Sorry dear – been meaning to get that fireplace cleaned out for a while now," apologized Mrs Weasley. "How are you, dear?" She enveloped her son's friend in a close hug.

"Fine, thanks! I've brought you a present from my parents to thank you for having me to stay," spluttered Hermione, trying to brush soot off her clothes. She presented Mrs Weasley with a package, which turned out to be a rather large and luxurious box of assorted chocolates. Delighted, Mrs Weasley took them from her. 

Releasing her bow-legged ginger cat, Crookshanks, from his traveling basket, Hermione caught sight of Ron and Harry as they came into the kitchen. With a shriek of delight, she flew at them and enveloped them both in tight hugs. Ron emerged from his with a dull flush of red decorating his freckled cheeks.

"Good grief, Hermione, you'd think we'd been apart for years," he complained.

"Feels like it," said Hermione. "What with all the waiting for O.W.Ls and … everything." She glanced cautiously at Harry. He chose to ignore her, sitting down at the table instead.

There was a whooshing sound at the windows, as three large barn owls appeared.

"Speaking of results…" said Harry, eyeing the birds as though they were going to explode.

Hermione clapped her hands over her mouth, looking as though she were going to be sick. Ron's face went ashen.

"Oh, for goodness sake," said Ginny, going over to the owls and taking the letters from them. "You might as well get it over and done with."

She threw Harry his letter, forced Ron to take his and left Hermione's on the table in front of her. "Go on – open them!"

"Easy for you to say, midget," muttered Ron. "Well – here goes…" Ripping open the letter, he stared at the contents for a long time.

"Well?" said Mrs Weasley impatiently hovering behind him. "What did you get?"

"All of them except Divination," said Ron in a hushed tone. "Look."

Harry glanced down the list. Ron had received an O for Defence Against the Dark Arts, E for Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, Charms and Potions, As for Astronomy, Herbology, History of Magic and Potions, and a P for Divination. Mrs Weasley was delighted.

"What about you two?" she shrieked.

Hermione took her hands from her mouth and opened her letter. A minute later, and she was sobbing into her hands.

"What?" cried Ron, alarmed. He took the paper away from her and read it. "Oh, blimey, Hermione – eleven perfect O's? What on earth are you crying about?"

She flung her arms around his neck and cried into his collar. "I'm just so… so… OH, I DON'T KNOW!" she wailed. Patting her awkwardly on the back, Ron mouthed "barking" at Harry over her shoulder.

"Oh, well done, Hermione!" said Ginny, impressed. "What about you, Harry?"

Gloomily Harry pulled open his envelope. "I got all of them except Divination, too," he said in amazement. "O's for Defence against the Dark Arts, Charms and … wow, Potions! E for Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures, A' s for Astronomy, Herbology and History of Magic, and a P for Divination."

"Great! So does that mean you'll be taking N.E.W.Ts that will allow you to train as an Auror?" sniffed Hermione, finally pulling herself together.

"Hadn't really thought about it," said Harry. "In fact, I haven't really thought much about the future at all."

"But Harry, it's really important," lectured Hermione. "What you do now will set you up for the rest of your life, you know? Besides, what will you do otherwise? I think you should …"

Harry had had enough. His temper, ever close to the surface, rose up blindingly.

"Will you shut up about my future?" he bellowed. "I don't even know if I've got one, OK? Not that I have anything to live for anymore anyway – everything and everyone keeps being taken away from me! Will you all … just … LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Stomping off towards the stairs, he brushed past a stunned Ron and a tearful Hermione. He didn't notice the furious look on Ginny's face.

Halfway up the stairs, Ginny caught up with him.

"Into my room," she snarled at him. "NOW!"

"I don't  want…" he started.

"I do not give a damn _what_ you want, Harry Potter! Get in there!" she shouted back.

Sulkily, he stepped into her room.

"Right, Harry. What I need to say isn't easy but somebody has to do it," said Ginny, colour rising into her face. Harry stared at her.

"What are you going on about?" he snapped. "I really don't need or want another pep talk and –"

"Oh no, you won't be getting a pep talk from ME," she exploded. "Harry Potter, you are THE most selfish human being on the planet!"

Harry stared at her, shocked. He was getting used to people feeling sorry for him and tiptoeing around his feelings, and this really wasn't what he had expected at all.

"What," he spluttered," are you talking about?"

Ginny launched herself into her speech, talking very fast and getting redder by the minute."

"I know you've had a hard time, and I know you've suffered, and I know you've lost your family. I feel terrible for you. But I'm also starting to lose my patience because … because … because all you think about is yourself!" she yelled. "What about the rest of us? We all faced Voldemort and his gang of Death Eaters last year, and we all got hurt and saw horrible things. You weren't the only one who was there, you know!"

"I do know, but …" Harry stammered, going very pink himself.

"Look at Ron and Hermione, and Luna and Neville!" Ginny yelled. "They've all proven to you that they think the world of you and would die for you – and they almost did, you know! Particularly Neville – he's not the bravest soul in the world, and what he did took a huge amount of courage. And have you ever said anything to any of them? NO! They're not expecting everlasting thanks, Harry – just an acknowledgement that they exist and that you appreciate what they did for you!"

Stunned, Harry sat in silence. He really didn't know what to say.

A little more quietly, Ginny went on. "Ron got badly hurt, you know. He still feels pain in those awful burns on his arms from the brain tentacles. And Hermione is still taking her potions to sort out what that Death Eater did to her insides," she said.

"I didn't know," Harry started.

"Of course you didn't – they didn't want to tell you and burden you any more!" said Ginny. "But I'm telling you because you need to know. And what about me?" she continued quietly.

Harry looked at her, too scared to speak in case he said the wrong thing and she exploded again. He'd never seen her so angry – for once, he could see her resemblance to her mother.

"You're not the only one who's been possessed by Voldemort, you know," she continued. Harry blinked, embarrassed – he'd almost forgotten that it was little Ginny who had been possessed by Tom Riddle in her first year at Hogwarts. "I know what it feels like, Harry… that coldness inside, like you'll never be warm again. Like your heart is being squeezed out of you and that your soul is gone forever. And facing all that again – well, that was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do."

Harry watched her face in silence, seeing her relive the awful things she had gone through. Ginny looked up at him through a curtain of dark red hair, and he could see the gleam of tears in her eyes.

"But you know what? Knowing that you have people who care about you makes it better," she said softly. "Please don't ever forget that you have people who love you enough to be prepared to die for you, Harry."

Ginny got up to go, but Harry put out his hand to stop her. She kept her face turned away from him.

"Thanks, Ginny," he said roughly, not wanting to speak in case he let his feelings show. "I needed to hear that."

She turned to look at him and he saw tears pouring down her face. "I don't want to hurt you, Harry, but  ... The way you've been behaving is so unlike you!" she sobbed. "You've always been the most caring, decent person I know, and you've been acting like you couldn't care if we lived or died!" Peering up at him, she saw him shaking his head, fighting for control of his emotions. Without thinking twice, she put her arms around him and hugged him very tightly.

"You don't understand, Ginny … I killed him! I killed Sirus," he whispered softly.

"No, Harry – that was Bellatrix Lestrange. All you did was to love him enough to want to save him," she whispered back.

For the first time since his encounter with Voldemort and the loss of Sirius, Harry allowed the emotions to well up. Putting his head on her shoulder, he let the tears come at last, feeling as though his swollen heart was breaking.

Peeking around the door half an hour later, Ron and Hermione were amazed to see Harry curled up on Ginny's bed, fast asleep. She was sitting on the floor next to him, watching him sleep. She glanced up at them, then put her finger to her lips. For the first time in months, they could see that Harry's face was totally relaxed, looking softer and much more like the Harry they knew and loved. Tiptoeing away, they closed the door behind them and went downstairs for lunch.


	4. Chapter 4 Of Redheads and IceCream

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing – it all belongs to JK Rowling.

**********************************************************************

The confrontation with Ginny was like a watershed. Although still quieter than usual, Harry spent more time with his friends and actually seemed to be enjoying himself. However, he was happiest with Ginny, spending hours just sitting reading with her, or out on long walks where he spoke freely to her about everything he had been going through. Although Ron and Hermione were getting a bit jealous of the time he spent with her, they could see that it was doing him good to get everything off his chest.

A few days before the end of the holidays, a heat wave hit. Everyone lay around in patches of shade, trying desperately to keep cool by staying very still and drinking iced pumpkin juice. Ron and Hermione volunteered to head off into the local village to buy ice cream for everyone, and Harry quickly dodged the offer to join them.

"You must be nuts – with this heat, you two are irritable enough," he said. "After a walk into the village you're bound to end up having a screaming match and I don't feel like refereeing. Pass, thanks – reckon I'll just stay here and read."

He collected his book from his room and headed into the garden. There, stretched out on a well-padded swing bench under a tree, was Ginny. Like everything else in the Weasley household, the bench needed nothing to hold it up – it simply hovered in mid-air, swinging gently from side to side.

Harry went over to it. "Budge up, Ginny," he said companionably. Not taking her eyes off her book, she moved her feet up to make room for him.

After a few minutes reading, Harry glanced at Ginny's toes and noticed with something like amazement that the nails were adorned with pale pink polish. Looking up and opening his mouth to "do a Ron" and tease her about it, he froze.

A ray of sunshine had filtered through the leaves above, landing softly on Ginny's downturned head. Her long hair, rather than the carrot red of her brothers, was auburn, shot through with threads of russet and gold. Also unlike her brothers, Ginny had escaped the ignominy of freckles and had instead a pale, creamy complexion. Her brow furrowed in concentration, she was biting her lower lip.

Harry sat watching her with his mouth still open. Since when had Ginny grown up and gotten so pretty? he thought. At that moment, she glanced up at him and was a bit startled to find him studying her.

"What?" she said. "Have I got dirt on my face or something?"

"Um… no," said Harry weakly. "I … er …" Think of something to say, you prat, he thought frantically. "You've … changed, Ginny."

"Oh yes," she said blithely, fingering her pink t-shirt. "I was wearing a blue top this morning, but then butterfingers Ron spilled tea all over it so I had to change into this. It's a bit too small, but everything else is in the wash."

Good save, Potter, she had no idea of what you meant, Harry thought, but then noticed that her top was, indeed, a bit too small and was showing off bits of Ginny he didn't even know she had. His stomach did a neat backflip and he groaned inwardly. This is little Ginny, Ron's little sister …

He decided to change the subject. "So how's it going with Dean?" he asked quickly. Actually, come to think of it, he was quite interested to find out.

"Dean?" said Ginny blankly. Then she laughed. "Oh, that. There never was anything with Dean – I just said that to rattle Ron on the train."

"It worked," muttered Harry. "He was still moaning about it when we got to the platform."

"He'd been such an idiot about Michael, so he had it coming," said Ginny. "What about you and Cho?"

"There never really was a 'me and Cho'," said Harry honestly. "All she really wanted was to talk to me about Cedric."

"Oh, I don't believe that," said Ginny, putting her arms above her head and stretching luxuriously. Harry tried to keep his eyes fixed on her face and away from her chest. "She was quite keen on you, you know. What I didn't like though, was that she paraded your relationship around like a trophy."

"What?" said Harry, startled.

"Oh yes," said Ginny. "You're quite the catch, you know. The most eligible bachelor at Hogwarts."

"_Me?"_

"Come on, Harry, you know what I'm talking about!" said Ginny, irritated.

"Actually, I have no idea," he retorted with as much dignity as he could muster.

"Well, let's see…" said Ginny. "One," she started ticking off on her fingers, "you're 'The Boy Who Lived' – a lot of girls go for fame, you know."

"But …"

"Shh. Two, you were the youngest Seeker in a century, and the best Quidditch player the school has seen in about fifty years, according to Madam Hooch."

"Oh, come on …"

"I said, be quiet," she said, grinning. "Three, you won the Tri-Wizard competition hands down, despite being the youngest competitor there. Four, you have a reputation for being the man to save the day whenever something to do with Voldemort happens. And five, you have a very strong hero complex."

"I DO NOT! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT THINGS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME!" spluttered Harry.

"Maybe so, but you've got every girl at Hogwarts dreaming of you being their knight in shining armor and rescuing them from distress," said Ginny. "So, if you put all that together, you've got eligible bachelor number one at Hogwarts. And now that you're Quidditch Captain and a prefect, you'll be fighting them off in droves this year."

"Oh, rubbish," retorted Harry. "I've never had girls flocking after me!"

"What about the Yule Ball, then?" teased Ginny. "How many girls asked you?"

"About five," Harry admitted," but that's because I was in the Tri-Wizards and …"

"Not so," said Ginny. "I know most of them _really_ wanted to go with you." She winked.

Time to fight back, thought Harry. "So, if _every_ girl at Hogwarts wants rescuing, does that include you?" he shot out.

"No," said Ginny. "You've done that once already, remember? I reckon I've had my chance – let some other poor girl have a shot."

She gave him a small smile, and returned to her book. Harry looked at her thoughtfully. Did that mean what he thought she was trying to say – that she'd had her chance with him, period? Hermione had said that Ginny was over her crush on him …

"Ginny," he started, but was interrupted by a shout from the gate. Hermione and Ron had returned from Ottery St Catchpole with ice-cream and were marching towards him. Hastily, Harry stood to meet them. The last thing he felt like now was being caught doing anything remotely compromising with Ginny and having Ron trying to knock his block off.

"This IDIOT tried to pay with Sickles," said Hermione, highly annoyed. "Really, Ron, I thought that living so close to the village all your life would have taught you a bit about how to deal with Muggle daily life!"

"She's acting like it's the end of the world," muttered Ron darkly to Harry. "I just forgot, you know?"

"Then, he tries to cover up and pretend that he's a foreigner and didn't know what he was doing – with a totally horrible, fake French accent," complained Hermione. "Of course, the guy at the ice-cream place has only ever seen you about a hundred times, so he knows you live in the area and are as English as you can get! Honestly Ron," she chuntered, glaring at Ginny and Harry, who were trying hard not to burst into laughter, "I don't know WHAT to do with you sometimes!"

"OK, Herm-own-ninny, give it a rest," said Ron, exasperated. "You've been going on about it for fifteen minutes now! Come on, you two – let's go inside and serve up this icecream before it melts into a puddle completely."

Before following them inside, Harry took the opportunity to lean down and whisper in Ginny's ear. "By the way, Ginny, I reckon it's not me who'll be fighting them off this year – it'll be you." Startled, she looked up at him. "You've grown up so much and gotten so pretty - all the guys will be after you, I'm sure of it," he added, before going inside after Ron. Ginny watched him go, amazed.


	5. Chapter 5 Choices and Decisions

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing – it all belongs to JK Rowling.

**********************************************************************

Time rushed past quickly, and before they knew it, school was starting. The day before the Hogwarts train was due to leave, the Weasley family migrated to London to stay in the Leaky Cauldron and get school supplies from Diagon Alley. Harry was torn between amusement and irritation at the delegation that arrived to escort them – including Mr Weasley, Bill, Fred and George ("got some interesting new products, Harry – can't wait for you to see the fruits of your investment" whispered Fred), Tonks, Moody, and Lupin.

On their arrival at the Leaky Cauldron, baggage was dispensed to the right rooms. As usual, Harry was in with Ron, with Hermione and Ginny right next door. They had only just moved in when there was a knock at Harry's door.

"Can I have a chat to you, Harry?" said Remus Lupin. He looked more tired and worn than ever, but his eyes were filled with a fire that hadn't been there before.

"I'll just go and see if the girls have settled in," said Ron hastily. Unfolding his long limbs from the bed where he had been reclining, he shot out the door and closed it behind him with a bang.

"Sure, Professor Lupin," said Harry. "Actually, I was hoping to catch you on your own at some point."

Lupin smiled slightly. "Please call me Remus, Harry – I'm not your professor any more, and I'd like to think we've become friends," he said. Startled, Harry nodded his head.

Lupin sat down at the end of Ron's bed. "I've got something to tell you that isn't easy, so I'll just get on with it," he said. Harry's eyes narrowed. 

"Does it have something to do with Sirius?" he asked bluntly.

"Yes, and no," said Lupin heavily. "As you know, Sirius was the last of the Black family. He made you his heir, and therefore you now own 12 Grimmauld Place, along with the rest of the Black family fortune."

Harry blinked in surprise, feeling a pang of pain in his chest. "I don't want it," he said roughly, blinking rapidly.

"I know, son," said Lupin gently, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder. "But that's the way it is."

Harry was silent for a few moments. "I want to give the house to the Order, plus the funds from Sirius," he said suddenly. "At least it'll be of some use then, and Sirius won't have died in vain."

It was Lupin's turn to be surprised. "Are you sure, Harry?" he said softly. "It's a lot to be giving away…"

Harry shrugged. "Not if you never had it in the first place," he said. "I won't miss it."

Lupin was silent for a moment. "OK," he said. "I'll discuss it with Dumbledore."

"You said you had something else to talk to me about, that wasn't to do with Sirius?" asked Harry, desperate to change the subject.

"Oh, yes. This is really important, Harry, so listen up," said Lupin seriously. "It's about your Occlumency lessons."

Harry groaned. "As it is, I have to spend enough time with Snape in Potions, and now you want me to spend more time with him?"

Lupin looked interested. "Taking Potions for your N.E.W.Ts, Harry?" he said lightly. "I would have thought you wanted to drop it as soon as possible."

"I did, but I managed to get in. I need it if I'm going to be an Auror," Harry said, with a smile. "Should imagine Snape won't be too pleased about it either."

"Minerva McGonagall mentioned your careers meeting, but I wasn't sure if you'd thought further about it," said Lupin with a smile. "Well done, Harry – but my heavens, you're going to have to work hard. You need five first class passes to be accepted into Auror training."

"I know, but with Hermione around she'll have me locked in the library 24 hours a day anyway," said Harry with a grin.

Lupin laughed. "Our little workaholic. Anyway, it won't be Snape this time, there's too much water under the bridge between you two. It'll be me who'll be teaching you. I've got a nice little place set up in Hogsmeade, so I'll be coming up to the school twice a week to tutor you."

For a minute, Harry's face lit up, making him look like the sixteen year old boy he really was. "Well, OK then!" he said, delighted. "But on a few conditions only."

Lupin looked apprehensive. "What's that?"

Harry took a deep breath, then launched into the idea that had been swimming lazily around his head all summer. "Firstly, I also want to learn to be a Legimens," he said.

"Oh, Harry, I don't think…"

"Hear me out, please, Remus," said Harry softly, holding up his hand. Lupin nodded.

"For the last five years, I've been on the back foot where Voldemort is concerned," Harry explained. "I've had enough of being on the defensive. It's time I started to fight back and I think I know how to do it."

"I know what you want to do – you want to get inside his head!" exclaimed Lupin. "I don't think it's wise, Harry, you know what he could do to you!"

Harry put up his hand again. "I know, Remus, I know. But I can't sit around waiting for him to come and get me, like he did with my parents, and Cedric Diggory…" he swallowed painfully. "Everyone wants to get on top of this situation, and I'm sitting here with the connection to the problem in my head. Let's use it and get Voldemort on the defensive for once."

He paused, then looked Lupin right in the eye. "I know about the prophecy, Remus," he said quietly. "Either he kills me, or I kill him. I'm either murderer or victim, and right now the odds are on his side, not mine. I need to learn as much as possible if I'm going to survive this, you know that. And if I can do that and get information for the Order at the same time, is that a bad thing?"

Lupin buried his head in his hands. "I hear what you're saying, Harry, but I don't know if the Order will go for it," he said, his voice muffled.

"There's one other condition," said Harry. Lupin looked up at him, a glimmer of a smile in his eyes. "Don't ask for much, do you?" he said with a smile.

Harry smiled back. "Not really," he said casually. "I want to be inducted as a member of the Order."

"No. Absolutely not," said Lupin flatly. "You're too young."

"Not too young to have faced Voldemort five times … and survived," said Harry softly, watching Lupin's face. "I don't think the Order has the right to refuse me, after all that."

Lupin held his eyes for a few seconds, and then looked down again. He sighed heavily. "Unfortunately, you're absolutely right," he said. "I'll speak to the others, and that's all I can promise."

"That's all I can ask," said Harry.

They stood, and suddenly Lupin embraced Harry awkwardly. "You're one hell of a kid, do you know that?" he said. "Your parents would have been so proud of you. I know Sirius was…"

Harry nodded, swallowing. "Thanks, Remus, it helps to know that," he said. "Now I better find Ron to go down to lunch, before he dies of starvation."

Lupin laughed. "How he eats so much and stays such a beanpole, I have no idea," he said. 

"He works it off by fighting with Hermione," muttered Harry. "I have no idea how they've stayed friends for so long, considering how they go at each other."

Lupin arched an eyebrow. "Don't you?" he said, grinning. "I reckon the penny will drop soon enough." He laughed when Harry looked quizzically at him. "Don't worry – you'll get it eventually. And this is one problem I'm not helping you solve … you're on your own, mate!"

­

**_A/N: Like it so far? Hate it? Please review and let me know!_******__****


	6. Chapter 6 Home to Hogwarts

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing – it all belongs to JK Rowling.

**********************************************************************

Harry and his friends spent the few remaining hours of that day shopping for school requirements in Diagon Alley. They had all received their book lists from Hogwarts, and to Ron's horror they were as long as his arm. He and Harry had decided to take the same subjects (Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms and Herbology). Their only differing subjects were Potions ("For my sins", moaned Harry), as Ron had not achieved an O for his OWL and Professor Snape would not take any student who had achieved less. Instead, Ron was taking Care of Magical Creatures.

"At least I'll be able to keep Hagrid company," he said happily.

Hermione, of course, was outdoing everyone by taking eight NEWT subjects.  On top of what Ron and Harry were taking, she had included Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. "Can't wait – if Arithmancy was great for O.W.L level, it can only get better for NEWTs!" she caroled happily. Ron looked at her as though she had just emerged from a madhouse. "There's something wrong with that girl," he confided in Harry. "Absolute maniac. I thought she'd learned her lesson in third year? D'you think she'll be using a time-turner again? Because if she does, I'm not planning to go near her until June next year."

On top of everything, there were new robes to get. Ron had totally outgrown all of his hand-me-downs, being the tallest Weasley in the clan, and needed new ones. As her "well done for becoming a prefect" gift from her parents, Ginny had requested new dress robes.

"Oh no," groaned Harry, "please don't tell me there's another ball this year?"

Ginny grinned at him. "Well, you never know – they sprung the last one on us without much warning, didn't they?" she said. "Maybe you and Ron will actually get dates you LIKE this time." She shot a meaningful glance at Ron and Hermione, grinning at Harry slyly.

Diagon Alley was absolutely swarming with Hogwarts students, so they bumped into most of their friends. They were particularly delighted when they saw an aged witch in a tall hat topped by a stuffed vulture emerging from Ollivanders, followed by a short, chubby boy with a nervous expression.

"Neville!" Harry and Ron yelled in delight, sprinting over to shake his hand enthusiastically.

"Hello!" said Neville nervously. "Er … you remember my gran, don't you?"

"Of course," said Harry, turning to shake her hand. "How are you, Mrs Longbottom?"

"Very well, thank you, Mr Potter," she said imperiously. "Just getting Neville a new wand, after he so carelessly destroyed his last one. Neville, I will leave you to mingle with your friends for a few moments while I speak with Griselda Marchbanks." She swept off across the street.

"Did you get into awful trouble about your dad's wand?" whispered Ron, intimidated. Neville's wand had been broken in the fray with Voldemort's squad of Death Eaters the previous term.

Neville's face suddenly broke into a smile, his eyes twinkling. "Actually, she's so proud of me I thought she was going to burst," he said shyly. "She kept going on about how I had proved I was a true Longbottom, and that she never had any doubts about me at all. That's why she whisked me off to France for the holidays as a treat – sorry I didn't write, but the owls there only speak French and had no idea what I was saying to them. Did you both have a good holiday?"

Shrieks from behind interrupted their reply as Hermione and Ginny spotted Neville and swooped on him to hug and kiss him hello. Neville blushed furiously – he'd never had such treatment from girls in his life.

"Have you heard from Luna?" said Ginny eagerly, speaking of the sixth member of their "Death Eater fighting" gang.

Neville nodded. "Yes, I got an owl yesterday," he said. "She's been with her family in Sweden – looking for some magical beast that I can't even pronounce. She says she'll meet us on the train tomorrow."

"By the way, Neville – how did you do in your OWLs?" asked Hermione.

They all frantically traded results before Mrs Longbottom returned and swept Neville away.

"I always knew Neville would get a good result in Herbology, but a perfect score?" said Hermione enviously.

"Yes, but he did get a D in Potions – not surprising, really, considering how much he and Snape hate each other," Harry pointed out.

Tired out from the day's shopping, they ate dinner early and retired to bed shortly afterwards after packing their trunks.

The next morning after breakfast, Mrs Weasley informed them that Ministry cars would once more be coming to collect them. Harry looked disgruntled.

"It's not just for you this time, Harry dear," she snapped, seeing his expression. "The Ministry believes the whole lot of you could be in danger this time, considering the shenanigans you got yourself into last year."

"You mean, we're on Voldemort's 'most wanted' list now?" said Ron skeptically.

"Well, he most certainly knows who you all are," said Bill quietly. "Whether you realise it or not, you've been closely watched by Aurors since the end of last term."

While this wasn't news to Harry, the others looked shocked. "Even me?" squealed Hermione. "While I was in Spain with my family?"

Bill nodded. "We also kept an eye on Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood," he said. "Better safe than sorry. We're sending Ministry cars for them today too."

Stunned by this piece of information, they went out to the cars in silence. Harry and Ginny rode in one car with Tonks and Lupin, while Ron and Hermione went with Mrs Weasley, Bill and Mad-Eye Moody.

"You're taking this well," said Ginny.

Harry shrugged. "I'm kind of used to it by now, you know?" he said indifferently.

"Well, I'm not," Ginny said, nettled. "I had a quick word with Bill and he said they had people placed all over Ottery St Catchpole, and hanging around the house. Mum knew, of course, but she never said a word!"

The Ministry cars slid effortlessly through the traffic, jumping to the head of queues and mounting the pavement when no gaps were available. Lampposts, telephone poles and letterboxes jumped obligingly out of the way, only to reappear exactly where they had been before once the cars had passed.

Arriving at the station with plenty of time to spare, they took their time about loading up luggage and heading for Platform 9¾. Once through the magical gateway that separated platforms 9 and 10 (Harry was enough of pro now to do it casually, instead of using the full-tilt run at it that he used in his early days), they found the platform on the other side full to bursting.

"We're up in the Prefect's compartment," said Ginny, returning from the top end of the train. "And utterly bloody Malfoy's already taken up residence. You'd think he'd be a bit more modest, considering his dad's a convicted Death Eater, but oh, no, not him. Shouting his mouth off already about how he's going to get you this year, Harry."

"I'd like to see him try," said a familiar voice behind them. Harry swung around to find Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott standing there with grins all over their faces. "Hasn't the stupid git forgotten what we did to him and those gargoyle friends of his on the train at the end of last term?"

Shaking hands all round, Harry was startled when Ernie whispered: "Are we carrying on with the DA again this term, Harry? I swear, I've been looking forward to it all holidays…"

"Haven't really thought about it, Ernie," said Harry frankly. "Though I think a bit more practical defence is a good idea, in the light of what's going on at the moment."

"I reckon we won't have to do it secretly either," said Ginny, who had been eavesdropping. "Surely Dumbledore will give us permission – maybe even a helping hand?"

"Yeah – maybe he will," said Harry slowly. "I'll ask him."

"And Harry – we'd really like to hear about what happened to you lot at the end of last term," whispered Justin. "We've only heard rumours, but apparently you guys fought brilliantly against a hardened bunch of Death Eaters."

Harry's face tightened a little, and then he forced himself to relax. After all, none of them knew about Sirius, and they had no idea how much Sirius had meant to him. He nodded slightly.

"I suppose the DA members have a right to know – if it hadn't been for the DA and the practice we put in, I reckon none of us would be here now," he said. "I'll have a chat with the others and let you know."

Mrs Weasley was in tears, sobbing into Ron's shoulder. Never good with emotional outbursts, he was patting her back uncomfortably. "Come on, Mum," he muttered. "You've never cried when we've gone off to school before."

"Yes, but there's never been so much at stake before," she wept. "I just want you back safe and sound, do you hear, Ronald? Ginny? Please … no heroics this year!"

Remembering Mrs Weasley's Boggart from the previous year, where it had transformed itself into various dead members of the Weasley family, Harry went up to her and gave her a firm hug.

"Thanks for everything, Mrs Weasley – you're the closest thing to a mum I've ever had," he whispered into her ear. "I promise I'll do my best to keep myself and everyone else out of trouble."

She hugged him back hard. "I know you don't go looking for it, Harry," she said. "And please, I think it's time we dropped the formality and you called me Aunt Molly."

His throat constricted, Harry didn't know what to say. Giving her a final hug, he stepped away from her and onto the train.

With a final whistle, and a huge puffing of steam from the engine, the train started to pull away from the platform. Finally, Harry was on his way home to Hogwarts.


	7. Chapter 7 Unwelcome Attention

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing – it all belongs to JK Rowling.

**********************************************************************

Fighting his way up the train to the prefect's compartment, Harry noticed he was getting much more attention than usual. People were calling out to him from the various compartments, waving and smiling – and he didn't even know half of them.

"What's going on?" he asked Hermione. 

"Well, apart from the usual 'Boy Who Lived' stuff, you're now considered to be the conquering hero," she said composedly. "You know – fighting off Voldemort, sticking with your story last year when everyone said you were a nutter – that sort of thing."

Harry groaned inwardly. "That's all I need," he said, annoyed.

Arriving at the Prefect's compartment, Harry was delighted to spot Katie Bell, who was proudly wearing her Head Girl's badge. "Katie – congratulations!" he said, giving her a hug. "I didn't know! Who's Head Boy?"

"Eddie Carmichael, from Ravenclaw," she whispered, with a slight grimace. "Bit of an idiot, but I guess I'll have to be nice to him from now on."

Parvati Patil was also there, as the other sixth year Gryffindor prefect appointed along with Harry. She smiled at him, and batted her eyelashes a bit. "How lovely, Harry!" she gushed. "We'll be spending much more time together this year now, won't we?"

Startled, Harry blinked at her, and then looked around at a snigger from Ginny. "Told you," she whispered, giggling. "Half of the girls on the train have been talking about how they'd like to nail your pelt to their wall."

"Oh, nice choice of words," said Harry bitterly. "I'm still convinced you're talking rubbish, anyway. Who's the other Gryffindor fifth year prefect?"

"That's me," said a familiar voice behind him.

"Congratulations, Colin!" said Harry, genuinely pleased and shaking his hand. Whilst the Creevey brothers, Colin and Dennis, had irritated Harry at times with their open hero-worship, they were basically good chaps and he had come to like them very much over the years.

Harry and Ron made their way to the toilets to change into their robes before the Prefect's meeting. Proudly pinning his Quidditch Captain and Prefect's badges onto his lapel, Harry reflected on how differently this year was panning out to be already, in comparison to his nightmarish fifth year.

"How about we head off to find Neville and Luna once the meeting is over?" he said to Ron.

"Excellent idea," said Ron, struggling with his new robes. "Maybe we'll meet the food cart on the way."

On their return, they found Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle blocking the passageway.

"It's Potty and the Weasel," drawled Malfoy, who looked paler and more sinister than ever. "Where's your little guard of honour, then?"

"Don't need one, Malfoy," said Ron immediately, relishing the prospect of a fight. "We'd be happy to give you gits a run for your money on our own. Want to try?" He brandished his wand.

"You've got a very short memory, Malfoy," added Harry. "Remember the end of last term? And I'd also think you'd be lying low a bit – after all, Daddy's been a naughty boy, hasn't he?"

With a snarl, Malfoy drew his own wand. "I told you, Potter, I'll have you," he said softly. "Just you wait until my dad gets out … I'll have you."

"Why, hello Draco," said a voice from behind them sweetly. "Looking for another dose of flying bogies? Carry right on and I'll be happy to give one to you."

Ginny, her flaming hair down and spread across her black robes, was standing there, fiddling with her wand. Malfoy glared at her, and then pushed past her with Crabbe and Goyle in hot pursuit. Slamming into one of the Prefect's compartments, they saw him slump into a corner seat and stare furiously out of the window.

"You know, I think he's scared of you, Ginny," said Harry, laughing.

After the Prefect's meeting, which basically consisted of Katie and Eddie nervously handing out duty rosters and congratulating the new prefects, Harry and Ron headed off down the train to find Neville. About a third of the way down, they found him in a compartment with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, and an animated discussion of the Quidditch Leagues ensued.

Settling down for a game of chess with Ron, they were disturbed by the arrival of Hermione and Ginny, with Luna Lovegood in tow.

"Guess what!" said Hermione excitedly. "Luna's been transferred to Gryffindor!"

"Really? I had no idea that you could do that," said Harry, amazed. "I thought that once the hat put you in your house - that was where you stayed for the next seven years!"

"Well, the hat did think about putting me in Gryffindor at my Sorting, but it decided on Ravenclaw at the last minute," said Luna, settling down with a copy of the Quibbler dreamily. "Oh look, Daddy's article on our sighting of a Crumple-Horned Snorkack is on the front page. Must read it …"

Ginny rolled her eyes at Ron, who was snorting into a cauldron cake. Harry suddenly spotted Seamus and Dean watching Ginny with much interest as she tossed her hair back and settled down on the seat next to him.

"I hear I've been your 'mystery lover'," smirked Dean, eyeing Ginny appreciatively. Ron looked up, shocked.

"What? You mean that wasn't for real?" he spluttered.

"Nope, but I'd be willing to give it a bash if Ginny is," said Dean lecherously. "Your sister's turned into a real babe, Ron!"

Harry felt a hot surge of jealousy. Hey! Where did that come from? he thought, as Ginny laughed and blushed. It used to be _me who made her blush…_

Ron glared at Dean. "You'd have to be a brave man to get past six brothers," he spat. "Try anything funny, Thomas, and I'll break off your leg and beat you to death with the soggy end."

"Psst, Harry," said Hermione, nudging him from the other side. He looked up to see Cho Chang walk past, arm-in-arm with Michael Corner. She gave him a small wave, and then hurried past.

"Pulling any heart strings?" whispered Hermione.

"Zero. Absolutely nothing," Harry said truthfully. "She's still a pretty girl, but I don't feel that way about her at all any more."

The train ride continued uneventfully, and as night fell they drew close to Hogwarts. Leaving their friends to go back to the Prefect's compartment and collect their luggage, Harry noticed plenty of female heads turning their way as they headed up the train.

"My, my, we are popular this year," Hermione remarked. "D'you think it's because you're a prefect now, or the Quidditch captain thingy?"

"Don't you start," growled Harry. "I've had enough of that nonsense from Ginny."

On their arrival at the Hogwarts platform, Harry waved a hasty hello at Hagrid, who was happily bellowing: "Firs' years! Firs' years over 'ere!" It seemed like an eternity ago that it was his first day at Hogwarts, and it was hard to believe he had ever been as small as the first year students clustering nervously around Hagrid.

Helping to usher the other students towards the waiting carriages was, Harry decided, a bit like herding cats. Just as you got them all heading in one direction, a few would escape out of the sides and head back to the train to collect something they'd forgotten.

Even though he knew they were there, it was still a bit of a shock to see the eerie, skeletal Thestrals standing passively in front of the carriages. Only people who had witnessed death could see them, and they had helped Harry and his friends to get to the Ministry of Magic at the end of last term. A little nervously, Harry went up to the closest one and patted it, smiling secretly to himself. It must look really weird to those who couldn't see it – like he was patting thin air.

Squashing himself into a carriage, he found himself forced to sit in the only spare seat between Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, both of whom immediately started trying to outdo each other in their attempts to get the most of his attention.

"So, Harry, I hear we'll be in lots of classes together this year," gushed Lavender, throwing herself unnecessarily hard at his shoulder when the carriage bumped through a pothole. "There's so much homework to do with NEWT subjects, maybe we can study together?"

Harry fought down the urge to fling himself screaming from the carriage. He looked up in despair, only to meet a laughing pair of brown eyes on the other side of the carriage.

"Told you so," Ginny mouthed at him. Harry rolled his eyes and buried his head in his hands. What on earth was going on with these crazy girls? he wondered. Lavender had never so much as said four words to him before, apart from in DA classes.

He left the carriage at speed when it came to a stop at the front steps of the school, muttering something incoherent about having to catch up with Ron. However, his dash up the front steps was cut short by Professor McGonagall.

"Easy, Potter, we don't want you in the hospital wing on your first night back," she said shortly. "Madame Pomfrey's considering giving you a frequent visitor card as it is."

Harry grinned shamefacedly. "Sorry, Professor," he said.

"Before you go in to the Great Hall, there's someone here to talk to you," she said. "He's waiting in that classroom over there." She indicated a small, seldom used room just to the right of the marble staircase.

Curious, Harry trotted over to the room, hissing at Ron to keep him a place at the table as he went past.

Opening the door, he was startled to find Remus Lupin sitting on the desk, looking as pale and wan as usual.

"Hello, Harry," he said wearily. "I see you got here OK."

"Remus! I didn't expect to see you so soon," said Harry, going over to shake his hand.

"Yeah, well, I've got a few things to tell you," he said.

"Firstly, your first lessons in Occlumency start on Friday night. We can use this classroom, so I'll meet you here at 8pm sharpish. Secondly," Lupin's eyes gleamed, "Dumbledore has agreed to allow you to learn Legilimency, so we'll start that at the same time."

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed, smacking his fist into his other hand. 

"Don't get too excited – it can take a long time, and might never happen if you don't have the aptitude for it," warned Lupin. "We'll take it one step at a time and see how it goes."

"OK, OK," grumbled Harry. "And the other stuff we talked about?"

"The Order thanks you for your gift of 12 Grimmauld Place for headquarters, and the funds from your inheritance from Sirius, and accepts them with gratitude," Lupin said. "However, Dumbledore would like you to wait a little longer before becoming a member of the Order."

"Why?" said Harry, instantly annoyed. "I don't …" Lupin held up his hand.

"All in good time, Harry," he said. "There's no doubting the fact that you will become a member eventually. Dumbledore just feels that you have plenty to be working on this year, and if you're planning to be an Auror you'll have to do really well in your studies. He believes that it's the best course of action at the moment – he really has faith in you, you know? He thinks you'll make an outstanding Auror."

Looking at Harry's un-mollified expression, he added: "And this time, we _will keep you updated on what's happening – promise. Just bear with us for the moment."_

"OK, but I don't like it," said Harry.

Lupin grinned at him. "Thought you wouldn't," he said. "I also hear you have to almost totally reform your Quidditch team this year – that should keep you busy for a bit. See you here on Friday – don't be late."

Bidding him farewell, Harry bolted out of the classroom and slunk into the Great Hall. Unfortunately, he'd already missed the Sorting Hat's song, and they were already halfway through the Sorting. He slipped into the place between Hermione and Ron.

Glancing up at the table, he spotted a new face. A middle-aged witch with long, graying dark hair was sitting next to Proffessor Snape. She looked oddly familiar …

Dumbledore rose at the end of the sorting, once "Young, Andrew" had been sent on his way to the Hufflepuff table.

"As you all know, I believe there is a time for speechmaking, and this is not it!" he said, twinkling down on the students arrayed below him. "I have only one announcement, and that is to introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher – Miss Nymphadora Tonks!"

And with that, the familiar woman sitting to his left stood – and in the blink of an eye, became a smiling young woman with short, bright pink hair. Applause and gasps rang out through the Great Hall.

"Did you know?" said Ron, clapping enthusiastically.

"Nope," said Harry, grinning from ear to ear. "But I do think our Defence Against the Dark Arts classes are going to get a lot more interesting from now on!"


	8. Chapter 8 Let The Games Begin

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing – it all belongs to JK Rowling.

**********************************************************************

Within the first week of his return to school, Harry found that Lupin was quite right – he was very, very busy. The teachers taking NEWT classes seemed to take it as a personal challenge to load them with as much homework as possible, and the trio found themselves snowed under.

While most of Harry's teachers were delighted to have him back, one was definitely not. Professor Snape, with his usual disdain, looked down at Harry with disgust in his first Potions lesson.

"I see that some of you managed to hoodwink the examiners into giving you ridiculously high marks in your OWLs," he purred. "However, I shall be putting you through your paces with immediate effect, and I have no doubt that several people in this class will be dropping out by the end of the year."

Harry bit his tongue in an effort to keep quiet. I'm not as thick as you think, Snape, he thought furiously. In fact, it was because you weren't there that I managed to do well in my Potions exam – I didn't have you hanging around, deducting points from Gryffindor all over the place just because I happen to look like my father. Let's see who wins this one, shall we?

He smiled sweetly up at Professor Snape, who looked momentarily startled.

"We will be starting this year with work on poison antidotes," Professor Snape said, recovering his composure and shooting a vicious look at Harry. "We shall not, however, be handling the poisons themselves for some time – not until you are old enough to be responsible about it. Which, for certain individuals, might be never."

Harry sighed. Some things, it seemed, never changed.

Defence Against the Dark Arts, however, was a different story. Tonks (who insisted that her NEWT class members drop the "Professor" when addressing her) was an excellent teacher. Despite her inherent clumsiness, she had an innate ability to understand a student's capabilities and push them to go just a little bit further. She earned Neville's undying devotion and adoration in the first week when they were revising the hexes and jinxes they had already covered, by clapping him on the shoulder and telling him he had mastered the best Impediment Jinx she'd ever seen.

On top of all the extra work, Harry had the additional task of sorting out the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet had finished school, and the two Beaters who had replaced Fred and George Weasley refused point blank to return. "Sorry, Harry," said Jack Sloper apologetically, "but I can't take the stress. Not for me, Quidditch …" Andrew Kirke nodded agreement.

So that left the team short four players, with the only remaining stalwarts being Harry himself as Seeker, Ron as Keeper, and Katie Bell as a Chaser. Glumly, Harry put a notice up on the Gryffindor noticeboard, announcing that tryouts for the team would take place that Saturday afternoon. "I reckon we're looking for a miracle," he said morosely to Ron. "We need two new Chasers, and two new Beaters. We're going to have to train damn hard to stay in the running for the Quidditch Cup this year."

He turned to find Ginny hovering behind him, reading the notice over his shoulder. "Hope you're still going to try out for Chaser, Ginny," he said hopefully. "We really need you."

"'Course," she said nonchalantly. "And I know people in high places, so I just might have a shot at it, won't I?" She winked at him and gave his arm a squeeze. To his surprise, Harry felt his stomach flip over.

What _is_ it with Ginny this year? he wondered. She's having a really odd effect on me!

Before they knew it, the week was over and it was Friday already. Harry couldn't wait for the day to end, as he was to begin his Occlumency and Legilimency lessons with Lupin. He was a bit nervous, as he well remembered the unpleasant sessions with Snape last year. His scar had burned and stung after every session. Come to think of it, he thought, he hadn't felt his scar hurt for ages. Must remember to mention that to Lupin…

Going into the Great Hall at lunchtime, he threw himself into a spare seat next to Hermione and helped himself to shepherd's pie with enthusiasm. After a few minutes, he realized that apart from a curt "hello", Hermione hadn't said a single word. Glancing at her curiously, he saw her glaring in the direction of the Hufflepuff table. There, standing next to Susan Bones and laughing uproariously, was Ron.

"What's he doing over there?" Harry mumbled to Hermione, his mouth full of mashed potato. She shot him a disgusted look.

"Chatting up Susan," she muttered through gritted teeth.

"Ron?" Harry laughed. "Ron wouldn't know how to chat up a girl if someone gave him a manual and six free lessons."

"Well, they've been very cosy since yesterday's Care of Magical Creatures class," said Hermione, sounding miffed.

Interested, Harry looked over at Ron and Susan. Ron had now taken up the seat next to Susan and they were talking animatedly, heads close together.

"How about that?" said Ginny, who had slid into the space on the other side of Hermione. "My big brother – babe magnet!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" snapped Hermione, getting up abruptly. "Harry's right – Ron doesn't have a clue!" She stomped out of the hall in a huff.

Harry watched her go with his mouth open. He raised his eyebrows at Ginny, who shrugged. "Odd relationship, those two," she said, sliding over next to him and tucking into her lunch. "Love-hate. Bit more love than hate, I'd say."

"OK, hold it right there!" Harry said, amazed. "What kind of crazy girl logic is that? Ron and Hermione have been friends forever! I know they bicker a bit, but …"

"Yeah, but maybe there's more to it than you think," said Ginny serenely. "Why do you think they fight so much? You don't fight with either of _them like they do with each other, and you've been friends with them just as long!"_

Harry sat there dumbly, thinking about this piece of intuition. Then something occurred to him. "I suppose that would explain why Ron gets so irritated whenever Hermione mentions Viktor Krum, and why he got so upset when she went to the Yule Ball with Krum in fourth year!" he spluttered.

"Slow, aren't you, Harry?" said Ginny, laughing. "I've thought something might happen between them for ages, but I suspect they're in denial. In fact," she added thoughtfully, "I think Ron might have given the idea up altogether, going by his sudden interest in Miss Bones."

They both looked towards the Hufflepuff table, where Ron was now offering Susan his hand to help her up from the table. Harry had never seen Ron being so chivalrous.

"After all," said Ginny, "people can only handle unrequited love for so long. Then they just have to move on. Speaking from experience and all …" She looked at her watch. "Oh damn, is that the time? Got to go, Harry – I need to speak to Prof McGonagall before class so I better get a move on." She got up with hurriedly and belted out of the hall.

Harry felt quite downcast. Hermione was right the previous year, then – Ginny _had gotten over her crush on him after all. And just when he was starting to notice that she was a lot more than just "Ron's little sister', too._

At five minutes to eight that evening, as directed, Harry arrived at the door of the small classroom off the main hallway. Lupin opened it before he could knock. "Impatient, aren't you?" he said, smiling. "Come on, then."

Grabbing his cloak, Lupin trotted up the stairs. "Where are we going?" said Harry, bewildered. "I thought we were meeting in that room downstairs."

"Well, Dumbledore thought it might not be such a good idea, as anyone could pop their head in and see what we're up to," said Lupin, taking the steps three at a time. "He's offered us the use of his office instead, as it's probably the safest place in Hogwarts."

Arriving at the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office, Lupin murmured "Acid Pop" in its ear. The gargoyle sprang aside, revealing a moving circular staircase which took Harry and Lupin up to Dumbledore's office. The room was exactly the same as it had been the last time Harry was here, and he felt a pain in his chest when he remembered the circumstances. It was here that, for the first time, he had fully understood what his life was to be, and had started to come to terms with an existence without Sirius.

To his surprise, Dumbledore was seated at his desk, with his phoenix, Fawkes, on his perch nearby.

"Good evening, Remus, Harry," Dumbledore said, nodding at them both in turn. "I wanted to talk to you both before your lessons begin. Please, take a seat."

They sat in the straight-backed chairs before the desk. "Now then, Harry," said Dumbledore gravely. "Have you felt any further connection to Voldemort since your encounter at the end of last term?"

"No, sir," said Harry. "I've been a bit worried – I haven't felt anything in my scar for ages. I was going to ask you what's been happening."

"Absolutely nothing – and we're very concerned too," said Dumbledore somberly. "It hasn't been this quiet since Voldemort was vanquished when you were a child. The imprisoned Death Eaters haven't even tried to escape Azkaban, there have been no incidents – nothing at all…"

"Any theories, Albus?" asked Lupin.

"We believe they are gathering their forces for a big push," said Dumbledore, observing them over the tops of his half-moon glasses. "But … I think there is more to it. Harry, this time around, I want you to work really hard at your Occlumency lessons, and you will need to apply yourself to becoming a Legilimens with Remus. Once you are sufficiently accomplished, I will work with you myself and begin to teach you to defend your mind."

"I will, Professor," said Harry earnestly. "But why is it so important _now?"_

"Because, Harry, I believe that the time will come – and sooner than we think – that Voldemort will attack you again," said Dumbledore. "And this time, he'll be doing it in a realm where we can't be there to help you – your consciousness."

He sighed, and stood up. Moving over to the window, he looked sadly at the lake outside before turning back to them. "Voldemort has learned to his cost that he cannot attack you physically and survive," he said. "It is my belief that he is going to try and destroy your mind, making you a mere shell and therefore, no threat to him at all. This is why you need to learn the arts of defending your mind and protecting your soul, and how to attack him in kind. Maybe, just maybe, this is the way we will destroy him in the end."

Shocked, Harry sat there in silence. Then he squared his shoulders, and looked Dumbledore in the eye. "Well, we knew it would ultimately be him or me," he said quietly. "Let's get on with the training, then – I want to be as prepared as possible."

Dumbledore nodded, and walked towards the door. Pausing, he put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "You have more courage than much older and more experienced wizards," he said softly. "Your parents would have been prouder than you can possibly know."

He beckoned to Fawkes, who swooped towards his shoulder. Bidding them good night, he left the office and closed the door softly behind him.

"Ready, Harry?" asked Lupin quietly.

Harry nodded nervously. "Let's do it."


	9. Chapter 9 Undiscovered Talents

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing – it all belongs to JK Rowling.

**********************************************************************

Lupin started their lesson with Occlumency, and Harry had been pleased to find that he was already much better than he had been the year before. "Guess it takes a few hard lessons to get me to apply myself, right?" he muttered bitterly.

Lupin, however, was a much better teacher than Snape. He taught Harry how to clear his head and mentally steel himself for the onslaught, before trying to enter his mind. By the end of the two-hour session, Harry was able to prepare himself to the point where Lupin could only access about two seconds of his memories before Harry shut him out.

"Excellent work, Harry!" said Lupin, delighted. "I want to you practice those exercises every time you get a spare minute, and next week we'll start working on how to keep your defences up permanently."

Harry's head was pounding with the effort. "What about Legilimency?" he asked, half-hoping that Lupin would call it a night.

"We need to get you well-trained in Occlumency first – you'll see, once you've mastered it, Legilimency follows on naturally," said Lupin. "Patience, Harry, patience."

Going back to the common-room, he found Hermione and Ron pointedly ignoring each other. Deciding he wasn't up to playing peacemaker, he didn't even bother to ask them what was wrong and headed straight up to his dorm. Harry diligently practiced his mind-clearing exercises for a few minutes, before falling asleep out of sheer exhaustion.

As it was only a few minutes after sunrise when he awoke the next morning, he briefly considered having a lie-in. However, he was too nervous about the Quidditch try-outs that afternoon to stay in bed too long. Stealthily getting dressed to avoid waking Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville, Harry grabbed his Firebolt and snuck out for an early-morning flight.

On entering the common-room, he was startled to find Luna staring dreamily out of the window at the brightening sky.

"Morning," he said, going over to her. "You're up early, aren't you?"

Luna looked right through him, before re-focusing on the rising sun. "Not really," she said. "I often get up early to see the sunrise – makes you start the day with a fresh mind, you know?"

Harry could see her point. The grounds outside were sparkling with dew, looking freshly minted and clean. Watching her dreamy profile, Harry suddenly thought of something.

"Luna – do you fly?" he asked.

"Why, yes, as a matter of fact I do," she said, looking vaguely surprised. "Daddy refuses to Apparate – got himself splinched once and left an ear and a foot behind." Harry winced. "We always go on our long trips by broom – we flew to Sweden for our last holidays. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I just remembered how comfortable you were on the Thestrals when we flew on them to London last term," Harry said. "You looked like you've been flying for years."

Luna was staring out of the window again. Walking away from her and grabbing his Firebolt, Harry had an idea. He picked up a bottle of ink sitting on the table next to him.

"Luna – catch!" he said, throwing the bottle at her as hard as he could. To his amazement, she reached up and lazily plucked the bottle from the air with no effort at all.

Harry started grinning. "Luna, how about trying out for Chaser in the Gryffindor Quidditch team this afternoon?"

***

"Luna? Loony Lovegood?" Ron exclaimed. "Now I know you've finally lost your tiny mind, Potter!"

Harry had just told Ron about his invitation to Luna. He was still grinning like a village idiot. "Seriously, Ron – she's got the reflexes of a cat!" he said enthusiastically. "And I reckon she's a wicked flyer – she's got more miles on your broom than both of us combined. We'll have to wait and see, but I really think I'm right about this!"

Shoveling bacon and eggs into his mouth, Ron looked unconvinced. At that moment, Hermione entered the hall. Spotting Ron sitting with Harry, she glowered at him and sat down at the furthest point away from them that she could find.

Harry sighed. "_Now_ what's going on with you two?" he asked Ron. "Are you arguing again?"

Ron shot a disparaging glance down the table towards Hermione. "I've said it before, and I'll say it again – she's barking mad," he said dismissively. "She's got some nutty idea that I'm just being friendly to Susan Bones so she'll help me in Care of Magical Creatures - Susan got an 'O' for her OWLs."

"Well, are you?" said Harry, grinning. "Being _friendly_, I mean? You looked very, um, _friendly _yesterday at lunch."

"Susan's a nice girl," said Ron defensively. "We got talking in class the other day and I found out she also supports the Chudley Cannons. And she doesn't think I'm a first class moron, unlike some _other girls I know." _

"Ah, I see – common interests," teased Harry. "So why is Hermione so annoyed with you?"

"Well, I figured I'd give her a taste of her own medicine," said Ron, starting to laugh. "You know how she's always so secretive about Krum? Well, when she started pestering me about Susan, I just put on a blank expression -" he demonstrated "- and told her were 'just friends, like you and Krum'. And for some reason, she went berserk! Hammered on for about fifteen minutes about me 'having the emotional depth of a paddling pool'." For a minute, he looked a bit bewildered and shook his head. "I swear, Harry, I'll never understand women."

"You and me both, mate … you and me both," said Harry fervently.

They spent the rest of the morning in the library, making inroads into the mountain of homework they had already accumulated. Tonks had asked them to do research into ancient druidic methods of magical defence, and to come back with some hexes and jinxes that could still have application in the modern world.

Then there was an essay for Professor McGonagall on the difficulties of cross-species transfiguration, with examples of where it had gone horribly wrong. Some of the pictures in the transfiguration reference books were disgusting – such as the one where someone had tried to transfigure a cat into a Hippogriff and ended up with something resembling a large, hairy wart with bird's legs and a beak.

Wearily leaving the library for lunch, they bumped into Hermione. She'd obviously decided to bury the hatchet with Ron, because she started talking to them, if rather self-consciously.

"So – any idea who's going to arrive for the tryouts?" she said hesitantly.

"Not sure yet," said Harry. "The only ones I know about for definite are Ginny and Luna."

Even Hermione looked surprised. "Luna?" she said, raising an eyebrow. "I would have thought she was a bit of a liability."

"Harry reckons she's going to be our secret weapon," said Ron, sniggering. "But I warn you, mate, she just might end up killing herself or someone else when she falls off her broom because she forgot it was there."

"Do have some belief in your Captain," said Harry with dignity, drawing himself up to his full height – which was still a full three inches below Ron. "Where's your faith?"

When they arrived at the Quidditch pitch, Harry was surprised to find a fairly large crowd of Gryffindors filling up the stands as observers. A group of about twelve people were standing near the goalposts, holding their brooms nervously. Harry went over with Ron, lugging the box containing the Quidditch balls between them. Katie Bell joined them halfway across the pitch.

"Well, any likely prospects, Harry?" she asked, her brow furrowed. "We need some really good Chasers this year to replace Angelina and Alicia, you know."

"Yeah, plus a decent set of Beaters," added Ron. "Sloper and Kirke weren't up to much, so it's not a great loss there."

"Katie, I want you to work with the Chasers," said Harry quietly. "You've got the most experience, so you know what to look for – and put them through their paces really hard, OK? Ron, you and I will have a go with the Beaters. And we all need to keep an eye out for a  reserve Seeker and Keeper."

Waiting in the group of aspirant team members were Ginny, Luna and – to Harry's amazement – Colin and Dennis Creevey. "I didn't know you chaps played," he said to them.

"We've been practicing really hard," said Colin, grinning at his surprise. "Back in the Muggle world, we play a lot of tennis and squash, so we know how to hit a ball. We want to try out for the Beater slots."

This will be interesting, Harry thought. I must admit, my ideal Dream Team didn't include the Creevey's, but you never know …

Also in the group were a some fourth and fifth year students Harry didn't know, and a tiny second year called Annie Parks. She looks like she could be really fast, Harry thought. Maybe a reserve Seeker? He smiled encouragingly at her and she blushed like a sunset.

"Don't turn on the charm, she's nervous enough as it is," hissed Ginny. Harry glared at her, but didn't bother to dignify her comment with a reply.

"Right," he said. "Let's get going. If you're trying out for Chaser, stand over there with Katie. If you're keen to be a Beater, over here with me and Ron. While you're flying we'll be keeping an eye on you for the reserve Keeper and Seeker positions."

The group re-ordered itself, with the majority clustering around Katie.

"OK, we'll start with you lot then," Harry said, opening the box and taking out the Quaffle. He tossed it to Katie. "One by one, I want you to go up with Katie and do a few maneuvers. I want to see a fast dive, a quick ascent and at least one Sloth Grip Roll while you're heading towards goal. You need to pass a few times to Katie, and then have bash at putting the Quaffle through the hoops. Got it?"

They nodded nervously. "Who's first?" said Katie. None of them seemed particularly keen, but Ginny volunteered.

"I'll do it," she said. "Wish me luck, big brother!" Ron grinned at her.

Katie mounted her broom and shot skywards. Two seconds later, Ginny was right behind her. She sent her broom into a steep dive, pulling out to skim the grass with her toes, before rising again at high speed to gasps from the small crowd.

Katie pelted off towards goal, reverse passing the ball to Ginny who caught it deftly, performed a faultless Sloth Grip Roll and threw it back. On their final pass, Ginny neatly slotted the Quaffle through the centre hoop.

Harry nodded at Ron, impressed. "Reckon that's one Chaser in the bag," he said quietly.

Ron nodded. "I still can't believe my little sister can fly so well," he said proudly. 

The other Chaser aspirants were less successful, each dropping the Quaffle at least once. Little Annie Parks, however, acquitted herself fairly well – the only problem was that she was so tiny she was nearly knocked off her broom when Katie gently passed her the Quaffle.

Last up was Luna. Ignoring the surprised whispers from the crowd, Harry slapped her shoulder as she walked past him to pick up her broom from where it was leaning against the goalpost. "Good luck," he whispered. She gave him a vague smile in return.

The next second, Harry was gasping in amazement. Luna had soared upwards in a climb so steep it seemed impossible that she hadn't fallen off the back of her broom. At the top, she performed a tight loop before heading downwards at breakneck speed. She pulled out three feet above ground by turning upside down, and then zoomed upwards again.

Taking the Quaffle from Katie, she sped towards goal, lazily performing a Sloth Grip Roll on the way, and hurled the ball through the goalposts with deadly accuracy. She put on an unbelievable burst of speed and shot over the goalpost to collect the Quaffle on the other side.

There was a burst of spontaneous applause from the crowd, and Harry turned grinning to Ron who was gaping at Luna, visibly stunned.

Luna came in for a gentle landing right in front of them. "All right, Harry?" she murmured, handing him the Quaffle.

"More than all right, that was bloody marvelous!" he said, beaming at her. Ron was speechless, gaping at her like a fish out of water.

Katie landed next to them. "Lovegood, I'm just really glad you're not in Ravenclaw any more!" she exclaimed. "That was incredible!"

"Well, I wouldn't have tried out at Ravenclaw," Luna admitted. "They would never have given me a chance in the first place. Thanks for letting me try, Harry – that was fun."

There were only three options for Beater – the Creeveys, and a big fifth year called Alvin Hoppes.

"OK, we'll all go up together," said Harry, giving each of them a bat. "Once you're all up, I'll release the bludgers."

The Creeveys proved to be amazingly adept. Years of tennis practice had given them an unerring eye for the ball, plus great accuracy in sending the bludgers in the direction they wanted them to go. Colin nearly unseated Ron with a neat backhand swipe at the bludger, which Ron wasn't expecting. While Hoppes wasn't nearly as accurate, his flying skills were fairly good and he was big enough not to be intimidated by other flyers.

Taking them all in to land, Harry called out: "Right, that's it for the day! Thanks for trying out, chaps – we'll post the names of the new team members on the board by tonight."

Once everyone had dispersed, Harry, Ron and Katie went into a huddle.

"It's a no brainer for the Chasers," said Katie immediately. "Weasley and Lovegood, no doubt about it."

"I'd have to agree with you," said Harry. "They're excellent – I reckon you three will make a great combination. Ron?"

"Who would've thought Luna could fly like that?" mused Ron. "Absolutely – can't believe she hasn't played for a school team before."

"Beaters have to be the Creeveys," Harry decided. "I was actually really impressed, weren't you?"

"Yeah, and I think Hoppes will make a reasonable reserve Keeper," said Katie.

Ron nodded. "He's as solid as a brick wall, but he flies quite well. With a bit of practice, I think he'll do fine." 

"I'd like to consider Annie Parks as reserve Seeker," Harry said thoughtfully. "I know she's tiny, but she's quick and I think she'll be good in the position with a bit of work."

"Agreed. So that's our team, then?" said Katie happily. "I must say, I didn't think we'd get anything nearly as good as this!"

Privately, Harry agreed. Now, it was just a matter of practice, practice, practice. There was no way he was going to let Slytherin get their hands on the Quidditch Cup this year. 


	10. Chapter 10 Transformations

_Thanks again to all my reviewers – I survive on your feedback!_

_I will do more personal responses to your reviews when I get a minute!_

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing – it all belongs to JK Rowling.

**********************************************************************

The Gryffindor common-room was abuzz with discussion of the new Quidditch team line-up the next day. News about Luna's prowess spread like wildfire, and Harry was pleased to see that she was being treated really well by all the Gryffindors. She took him aside shyly on Sunday.

"Thanks for putting me on the team, Harry," she said quietly, without a trace of her usual vagueness. "I'll try not to let you down."

"Come on, Luna – that crowd watching would have hexed me into next week if I hadn't!" said Harry, surprised. "You'll do brilliantly, I know it. You can see how happy everyone is about it!"

Luna looked at him, smiling. "You know, I've always heard that the Gryffindors are the nicest people at Hogwarts, and it's true," she said. "D'you know, not one thing of mine has gone missing yet? If I was still in Ravenclaw, half my stuff would have been hidden away by now."

Harry felt a lump in his throat, as he remembered Luna putting up a notice at the end of last year, appealing for a return of her belongings. "Glad you're happier here, Luna," he said smiling at her. She smiled dreamily back at him again, before heading for her favourite window seat to read the latest edition of _The Quibbler_.

Going down to lunch, Harry found himself cornered by Ernie McMillan. "Hey, Harry!" he called, trotting over from the Hufflepuff table.

"Hiya, Ernie – how are you doing on that Transfiguration essay?" Harry asked, knowing that it was Ernie's worst subject.

"Don't mention the war," said Ernie, disgruntled. "I have no idea why I took Transfiguration for NEWTs – ghastly topic."

He changed the subject rapidly. "Have you given any more thought to reforming the DA?"

Harry slapped his forehead. "Damn it – sorry, Ernie, I forgot to ask Dumbledore the other day." He thought hard. "Give me a bit more time, and I'll have a word with Tonks. I reckon I've taught you guys just about all I know, and maybe she'll give us a hand and teach us something new."

Harry had been so busy the previous week; he hadn't had a minute to spare to visit Hagrid. Feeling a bit guilty about this, he asked Ron and Hermione if they wanted to join him when he popped down to Hagrid's cottage for tea that afternoon.

"Great idea!" said Ron, enthusiastically. "I've had just about enough of researching Siren Vines for Care of Magical Creatures."

"What on earth are Siren Vines?" asked Harry, curious.

"Nasty things – look as beautiful as roses, but when you get close to them to smell them, they turn into these massive traps that grab you and eat you alive," said Ron, grimacing.

"Reminds me of some girls I know," said Hermione, who was watching Cho Chang and Michael Corner wrap themselves around each other at the Ravenclaw table. "I think you got out of that just in time, Harry – she never lets him out of her sight."

Glancing up at them, Harry spotted Ginny out of the corner of his eye. She, too, was watching Cho and Michael, and was looking a bit stricken. Harry scooted over on the bench until he was sitting next to her.

"You OK?" he whispered.

Ginny nodded, swallowing. "It's weird, you know? I don't want him back, but it's amazing how quickly he recovered from our breakup and took up with Cho," she said sadly. "Am I that forgettable, Harry?"

Feeling a flash of anger towards Michael, Harry squeezed her hand. "Anyone who forgets you that quickly didn't deserve you in the first place," he said fiercely. "Don't you doubt yourself, Ginny – not for one minute. You're _way too good for him."_

She smiled gratefully at him and squeezed his hand back. When she took her hand away, Harry felt a small pang of loss – it had felt so _right to be holding her hand. He could feel himself going pink._

"Er … we're going to visit Hagrid this afternoon for tea – want to come?" he said quickly, to cover his confusion.

"That would be great," said Ginny. "Um – I just have to see Prof McGonagall at three, so is it OK if I come afterwards?"

"No problem. We'll meet you in the entrance hall at four," said Harry. "Why are you seeing McGonagall on a Sunday?"

Ginny looked a bit guilty. "Can't tell you right now, Harry, but I will soon, I promise."

Interesting, Harry thought. What's up with this? He decided not to push it – after all, he also had his fair share of secrets that he'd kept from his friends recently.

They all met up near the front door at four o'clock, then trotted across the lawns to Hagrid's little cottage. He'd obviously seen them coming, because he opened the door just as they got there.

"I was wonderin' when I'd be seeing yer!" he said, beaming. "Come in, come in – tea for everyone?"

"Yeah, sorry about that, Hagrid," said Harry apologetically. "It's been a bit crazy."

"Saw yer tryin' out for the Quidditch team yesterday," said Hagrid. "I s'pose yer now a Chaser, Ginny? Yer looked great out there."

"Yes, I am!" said Ginny proudly. "I didn't know you were watching!"

"Sat here on me front porch and watched through me spy glasses, an' all," said Hagrid. 

Settling down for tea after making a big fuss of Fang, who had nearly knocked Ron flying in delight when he saw him, they each took one of Hagrid's rock cakes. Trying to nibble around the edges without losing a tooth, Hermione asked: "How's Grawp?" Grawp was Hagrid's half-brother, a full-blooded giant, who he had brought back with him after his visit to giant territory the previous year.

"Grawpy's gone," said Hagrid bluntly.

"Oh, Hagrid, I'm sorry," said Hermione. "What happened? Where's he gone?"

"Well, actually, he's gone because I asked him to," said Hagrid, to their surprise. "In fact, me 'n Dumbledore asked him to go to the giants and see what they're up to. We're pretty sure that You-Know-Who has got them on 'is side, but we need to know for sure."

"Do you think he'll be OK?" asked Ron.

"Probably more OK than me," said Hagrid honestly. "Don't know if I could stand another beating like the one I took the last time. At least Grawpy's a bit more their size, even if 'e is a runt."

He offered the plate of cakes around again, but they all declined politely.

"Now, wha' about yer, then, Harry?" said Hagrid. "I 'ear yer taking special lessons from Lupin."

The others gaped at him, then rounded on Harry. "What special lessons, Harry? You didn't tell us!" Hermione said furiously.

"Yeah! What's going on?" spluttered Ron.

Harry sighed – he supposed he would have had to tell them eventually.

"I'm taking Occlumency lessons again, and it's going much better this time," he said quietly. "Lupin's much easier to deal with than Snape …"

As he said the name, a bolt of pain shot through his scar. He clapped his hand to his forehead, his eyes watering.

"Harry! Are you OK?" said Ginny, concerned.

"That's the first time it's hurt in ages," muttered Harry, rubbing his forehead. "He's pleased about something … _really_ pleased…"

"I think we'd better get yer up ter the school straigh' away," said Hagrid, lumbering to his feet. "Come on – let's go."

Rounding them up like a large, worried sheepdog, he ushered them across the grounds to the castle. He marched them straight up to Dumbledore's office.

They were surprised to find Dumbledore in deep conference with Professor McGonagall, Snape, Tonks and Lupin. They were all looking very worried, but none looked particularly surprised to see Hagrid and the four Gryffindors.

"Ah, Harry," said Dumbledore, rising from his seat. "You have something to tell us?"

"Er … yeah," said Harry, feeling a little foolish. "My scar just burned again – Voldemort's really, really pleased about something, but I'm not sure what."

"I suspect I know," said Dumbledore. "The Death Eaters have broken out of Azkaban, and I am quite sure they have already rejoined him."

"Harry, we need to push on ahead really fast with your lessons, especially Legilimency," said Lupin quietly. "We really need to find out what's going on."

Hermione, Ron and Ginny looked startled. "You mean … Harry's going to try and get into Voldemort's mind?" Hermione ventured nervously. Dumbledore nodded sadly.

Snape remained silent, but glared at the wall. As Harry glanced at him, his scar seared again, and he remembered something …

"They're coming for _you_!" he gasped to Snape. "Voldemort swore he would kill you for abandoning him, when he regained his body after the Triwizard Competition. They're going to come after you!"

Snape looked unconvinced. "I have lived with this prospect for many years, Potter – don't think your ravings have got me quaking in my boots," he said silkily.

Dumbledore, however, did not take this as lightly. "I think Harry's right, Severus – we must be vigilant," he said quietly. "Fortunately, the chances of them getting into Hogwarts are very slight, but we cannot pretend that Voldemort's revenge is not an issue."

Getting up, he strode over to the window and looked out over the lake towards Hogsmeade. "It is beginning again … I feel it," he said. He looked back towards the group behind him. "Harry, you will have to be very strong now. You know what is at stake. But fortunately, you have a group of excellent friends and mentors who are here to help you. Miss Weasley in particular – I suspect your powers will be most useful from now on."

"What powers?" said Ron immediately. Ginny blushed to the roots of her hair.

"You haven't told them yet?" asked Dumbledore, a slight smile on his face. Ginny shook her head. "Well, I suspect this is as good a time as any."

"WHAT powers?" asked Ron impatiently.

"I'm an Animagus," said Ginny simply. Everyone, with the exception of Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, gasped. "That's why I've been seeing Professor McGonagall on the quiet, Harry – we were performing the routine tests to see if it was genuine. Turns out that it is, so I was registered yesterday."

"Seems it runs in your family, Mr Weasley," said Professor McGonagall, smiling at Ron's obvious shock.

"No, it doesn't!" said Ron quickly. "I don't know of any others!"

"It only runs through the female line," said Ginny quietly. "There haven't been very many of us – in fact, I'm the first female Weasley to be born in over 130 years. Think about it, Ron – the only other females in the family are ones that have married into it, not born as Weasleys."

"So, what do you transform into?" said Harry, who was as flabbergasted by this piece of information as all the others.

"Miss Weasley is a true Gryffindor in her transformation," said Professor McGonagall proudly. "Go ahead, Ginny – show them."

In the blink of an eye, Ginny was gone and a magnificent, tawny-red lioness stood before them, purring gently and swishing her tail from side to side. She strolled over to where Ron was standing, and rubbed her head against his leg. She looked up at Harry and Hermione with huge brown eyes, and then in another instant, turned back into Ginny.

"I think I need to sit down," said Ron, who had gone ashen. Snape pushed a chair towards him with his foot and Ron collapsed onto it, still staring at his sister.

"Do Mum and Dad know?" he whispered.

"Yes, we owled them this afternoon with the confirmation," said Ginny. "Don't worry, Ron, I'm still me – I promise I won't maul you. Well," she added thoughtfully, "only if you don't annoy me, that is." She smiled wickedly at him.

"Wow – you will be useful!" said Hermione excitedly. "Only problem is, with a transformation like that, you're not exactly going to blend in with the crowd, are you?"

Harry said nothing, but thought privately that Ginny's transformation into a lioness was very appropriate. She's got the courage and strength of a lioness, and she can be as protective as one, he thought.

Suddenly, Harry remembered Ernie Macmillan's request. "Professor Dumbledore?" he said. "One last thing – the DA members have been asking me to reform the club and start defensive work again. We'd like your permission, sir … and perhaps a little help?

Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "I must admit, Harry, I do like the idea of sending young people out into this world well-prepared," he said slowly. "Fine – go ahead. Tonks, would you consider supervising?"

"Absolutely!" said Tonks, delighted. "When do we start?"

"Well," said Hermione, "I'm sure we're going to have a little trouble arranging times to fit in with all the Quidditch practices that need to happen, but I'll work something out and let you know."

Things, Harry decided, were definitely looking up this year. The only dark thing in his life was the loss of Sirius, and he was starting to get a handle on that too. Sixth year was turning out to be one of the best ones he'd ever had at Hogwarts. 


	11. Chapter 11 Frank Discussions

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing – it all belongs to JK Rowling.

**********************************************************************

After leaving Dumbledore's office, they rounded on Ginny.

"Why didn't you tell us?" demanded Ron furiously. "I'm your brother, Ginny! You should have said something!"

"Well, it only happened recently and I wasn't entirely sure what was going on," said Ginny calmly. "Apparently it only kicks in a few years after puberty, and then you need a bit of training to get it down pat. I spoke to Professor McGonagall as soon as I got back and she agreed that I probably was an Animagus. I only really transformed properly last week, and then we needed all the tests and everything …"

"Weird," muttered Ron, shaking his head. "So it's only the women in our family?"

"Yeah – go, girl power!" said Ginny mischievously. "Dad says he seems to remember a great-great aunt of his that could turn into a scaly anteater."

"Well, at least you got a decent animal!" said Harry, laughing. "Hang on – isn't your Patronus also a lioness?"

"That's right – it is! I remember from DA meetings!" said Hermione excitedly. Then her face fell. "Good thing I'm not an Animagus then – my Patronus is an otter. Fat lot of good that would be."

***

The next few weeks became a dizzying round of classes, Prefect duties, Quidditch practices, and DA meetings. Ernie Macmillan had quickly spread the word about the reformation of the DA, and they settled on Saturday evenings for meetings as it was the only time that they were all free.

True to her word, Tonks took up her position as DA supervisor with enthusiasm. As an Auror, she had a vast store of knowledge that she was more than happy to pass on to her willing students.

At their first meeting, she taught them a variety of hexes that would cause the victim to become blind, deaf or dumb for a few minutes.

"If you can use the whole lot at once, it's really handy," she said. "However, you need to be very careful. Don't forget, it's a form of torture to suffer sensory deprivation for extended periods, so you can't leave your victim like that for too long or they'll start going insane."

"I like the idea of striking someone dumb for a while," Ron whispered to Harry, while glaring across the room at Hermione. "I can think of a certain person who could use it occasionally."

Harry laughed. "Why, what's up with you two now?"

Ron looked a little uncomfortable. "Well, I've agreed to go into Hogsmeade with Susan and Hannah Abbott next weekend," he mumbled. "For some reason, Hermione is _really_ upset about it. She keeps saying that I'm abandoning her old friends, and why don't I just transfer to Hufflepuff… blah, blah, blah. As if!"

Trying to keep a grin off his face, Harry looked over at Hermione. She was pointedly not looking at Ron, but was shooting venomous looks at Susan Bones at every opportunity she got.

"Well, I must say, I'm quite impressed," said Harry. "Hogsmeade with _two_ girls? Well done, Ronniekins - I guess you're a bit pressed for choice!"

"It's not like that!" blustered Ron, ears going red.

"Well, do let me know what it _is_ like once you know," said Harry serenely.

Apart from the DA meetings, Quidditch practice was also a big demand on Harry's time. While the team had loads of talent and plenty of potential, the one thing they didn't have was experience. He spent hours researching different formations and techniques, and then getting the team to try it out at the next practice.

Luna and Ginny were proving to be absolutely fearless as Chasers, and Harry was delighted with their progress. In addition, apart from a bit of over-enthusiasm, the Creeveys were turning out to be an excellent pair of Beaters. The regular practices had also improved Ron's capabilities as Keeper immensely, as Ginny spared him no mercy when charging at the goals by hurling the Quaffle at him as hard as she could.

Despite himself, Harry found himself covertly watching Ginny whenever they were together. He was sitting in the common-room writing another tedious Potions essay, getting progressively more moody, when he heard her laugh and perked up immediately. Peeking at her out of the corner of his eye while she played a raucous game of Exploding Snap with Seamus, he was caught by Hermione.

"I can read you like a book, Potter," she hissed, digging him in the ribs. He jumped about a foot out of his chair.

"What are you babbling about now, Hermione?" he snapped guiltily.

"Time for us to go for a walk around the lake – you need to clear your head," she said, standing up.

"I've got to finish this essay!" Harry objected.

"Later," she ordered. "Let's go."

Harry allowed himself to be dragged from the common-room, grabbing his cloak on the way out. It was the end of September, and starting to get a little chilly in the late afternoons.

"So, what's going on with you and Ginny?" said Hermione as soon as they got out of earshot of the castle.

"Nothing – you're one of her best friends, I thought you'd know that!" said Harry, annoyed. "Why pester _me_ about it?"

"I've just noticed that you watch her all the time when you think she's not looking," said Hermione, striding energetically towards the lake. "Finally noticed her, have you?"

"Well … I can't help it!" said Harry, nettled. "I am a normal sixteen year old boy, you know. She's really pretty, and funny, and good fun…"

"And you fancy her," said Hermione with finality.

"I never said that!"

"You didn't have to," she said. "It's written all over your face."

Harry stopped walking, aghast. "Am I that obvious?" he muttered, his face glowing red.

"Just to me – don't forget, I've known you forever," Hermione said, stopping. 

"I'm wasting my time, anyway," said Harry glumly. "I know it's hopeless – she got over her feelings for me ages ago and now I'm just her 'mate'."

"Don't be so sure of that," said Hermione shrewdly. "She might have gotten over her little crush, but she was just a little girl when she felt like that. I think Ginny's starting to feel something a bit more – how should I put this … _grown up for you now."_

Harry looked at her optimistically. "D'you really think so?"

Hermione nodded. "Just take it slowly, Harry – you might scare the daylights out of her if you jump on her."

"I had no intentions of 'jumping' on anyone," said Harry with dignity. Then he started grinning wickedly. "Your turn now. What about you and Ron?"

Hermione looked shocked. "There is no 'me and Ron'! You might as well pair me off … well, with Draco Malfoy!"

"Come on, Herm-own-ninny, don't think I haven't noticed how jealous you are about his budding friendship with Susan!" wheedled Harry. "Maybe now you know how he's always felt about you and Viktor Krum."

Hermione turned a stricken face away from him, and was staring fixedly at the lake. "Oh, Hermione … I'm sorry," he stammered, feeling really bad. "I was only teasing."

There was a pause. "Well, it's my own fault if he finds someone else," she said in a strangled voice. "All I've ever done is fight with him. But I can't help the way I feel about him, Harry, and it hurts to see him with someone else!"

Harry wrapped his arm around her. "He's not _with_ Susan – he says they're just friends," he said fairly. She shot him a sceptical look. "No, seriously, I don't think they're going out. And Ron really cares about you, you know?"

"As a good friend, maybe," she whispered. "And I've felt differently about him since the day he sacrificed himself for us on that giant chess board in first year. These damn Weasleys," she sniffed. "They've really got us in a muddle, haven't they?"

"Don't write Ron off yet," said Harry thoughtfully. "Ginny reckons he likes you too, but he's in denial."

Hermione looked up sharply. "You've discussed us with Ginny? Harry, how _could you?"_

"Don't worry, she's not going to say anything to him," Harry said. "She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Come on; let's go back – its getting cold."

Going back back along the corridor to the common-room, they found a cluster of Gryffindors reading a new notice on the board. Going up on tip-toe to read it over their heads, Harry groaned.

"What is it?" said Hermione, bouncing up and down to get a look.

"Damn it," said Harry with feeling. "There's another bloody ball! 'To commemorate the opening of Quidditch season this year, a ball will be held on October 31st. All students in fourth year and above are welcome to attend. Dress will be formal.'"

He was shocked to see Hermione's eyes fill with tears. "Ron's bound to ask Susan," she whispered brokenly. She took off at a run down the corridor, shouting "Bunkum!" at the Fat Lady as she went. Startled ("There's no need to yell, young lady!") the portrait swung outwards and Hermione disappeared through the entrance to Gryffindor tower.

By the time Harry made it into the common-room, there was no sign of Hermione and Harry figured she'd vanished up into her dorm. He wasn't prepared to go after her – the last time he and Ron had tried to gain access to the girls' dormitory, the staircase had turned into a slippery stone slide and klaxons had gone off. There was no sign of Ginny or Ron either. Grumbling to himself, Harry settled down to do his Potions essay again.

It suddenly occurred to him that he would also have to find a partner to the ball. Immediately, he thought of Ginny, and his insides turned to ice. Oh, no, I HATE having to go through all this! he thought frantically. What if she doesn't want to go with me? Then who will I go with? What …

"Hello, Harry," purred Parvati Patil, sliding into the seat next to him and fixing him with an unblinking stare. "How's the essay going?"

"Oh, hi, Parvati," Harry said, unnerved. "Um – fine, thanks."

"I was just going to ask you if you needed any help with it," she murmured huskily his ear. Harry froze as he saw Ginny come down the stairs. "So, have you seen the noticeboard recently?"

"Nope," lied Harry. Ginny looked a little surprised to see Parvati curled up so close to him, but looked away quickly and headed for the sofa. Just before she got there, Dean accosted her.

"So, Ginny – there's a ball coming up," he started.

"Just what I was going to discuss with you, Harry," said Parvati.

Harry caught Ginny's eye. If he asks you, don't say yes, DON'T SAY YES! he thought frantically.

"I was wondering …" said Dean.

"I thought if you weren't busy that night …" said Parvati,

"… if you'd like to go to the ball with me," they said together.

Ginny looked panicked for a moment, and then regained her composure. "Thank you, Dean," she began, and Harry's heart plummeted. "But I'm already going with someone else."

"Who?" Dean demanded. Yes, _who? Harry thought, devastated that she'd gotten a partner so quickly._

"Harry," she said calmly. "But thanks for asking me – that was really sweet of you."

Harry's mouth went totally dry and his heart was hammering in his chest. "You're going with Ginny Weasley?" said Parvati disbelievingly. "You move really quickly – the notice only went up a few minutes ago."

"Uh, yeah," said Harry distractedly. "Thanks for asking me anyway, Parvati."

She glared at him, and moved off to a corner where she went into a huddle with Lavender Brown. Dean stomped off up to the boys' dormitory. For a few seconds, Harry and Ginny stared at each other.

He got up and went over to sit next to her on the couch.

"I hope you don't mind," she whispered shyly, going red. "I really didn't want to go with him, but I didn't want to say no outright and hurt his feelings. If you don't want to go with me, it's fine …"

"_Mind? I was going to ask you anyway," said Harry honestly, feeling like doing cartwheels around the common room._

"You were?" said Ginny, amazed.

"Can't think of anyone I'd rather go with," Harry mumbled.

"Oh!" She grinned up at him. "Well, that worked out rather well, didn't it?"

"Brilliantly," he said. "Now we just have to do something about Hermione and Ron."

*****

**How am I doing? Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12 Into Unknown Territory

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing – it all belongs to JK Rowling.

**********************************************************************

Finally finishing off his Potions essay, Harry gathered his belongings together and trudged up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. There, he found a gloomy Ron and a sulky Dean, each lying on their respective beds and staring at the ceiling. Harry felt his stomach lurch as he realized he'd have to tell Ron he was going to the ball with Ginny. He wasn't quite sure how to broach the subject.

He was saved, however, from this ghastly prospect by Dean, who bounced upright at the sight of him. "You sly dog, Potter," he said. "You move really fast, don't you? I can't believe you've gotten one of the best looking girls at Hogwarts as a ball partner – AGAIN!"

Ron sat up too, looking interested. "Oh, yeah? Who're you going with then?"

"Er … Ginny," said Harry, trying to look engrossed in packing his Potions reference books away.

There was a pregnant pause. "Who?" said Ron indignantly.

Expecting this, but not prepared to go down without a fight, Harry said casually: "You know – Gryffindor Chaser; about yea high," he indicated chin level, "red hair. Oh yeah – and I think she's your sister."

Harry braced himself for a physical or verbal onslaught, and was amazed when Ron slumped back onto his bed. "Well, I'd rather she went with you than anyone else, mate," Ron said grimly. "After all, you know exactly what I'll do to you if you upset her."

He had a point. As he'd said before, it would take some kind of nutter to date Ginny, with six older brothers breathing fire at the mere mention of it. However, Harry figured he had a bit of a head start on anyone else who was interested in Ginny – at least he knew the Weasley brothers personally and most of them (with the possible exception of Percy) seemed to like him well enough.

"So who are you going to go with, then, Dean?" Harry asked quickly, to take the spotlight off him.

"Guess I'll ask Parvati," Dean said grumpily. "At least she _looks good, though I won't be guaranteed of any reasonable conversation."_

"What about you?"  Harry asked Ron sneakily.

Ron continued his study of the ceiling. "Haven't thought about it," he said.

"Best you do, then," said Harry, grinning. "We don't want a repeat of last time, do we? And I'm not bailing you out this time, pal – you're in this one on your own."

"You're semi-dating half of Hufflepuff anyway, Ron – you've got lots to choose from," said Dean jealously.

"I am not!" said Ron. "Susan and Hannah are just friends of mine."

"Yeah, right!" said Harry sarcastically. "Crabbe and Goyle are Malfoy's friends too, but I don't think we'll be seeing him escorting one of them to the ball, do you?"

The matter, however, resolved itself that evening. Coming back from dinner, Harry found Ron and Hermione squaring off at the end of the corridor leading to the common-room. Ginny was standing between them like a referee. She shot Harry a half-amused, half exasperated look.

"You'd better make your choice quickly, Ron!" Hermione shouted. "Don't want to disappoint your little fan club, do you?"

"For your information, I _have_ decided!" Ron shouted back.

There was a pause. "Well, don't keep us in suspense then!" Hermione snapped.

"Actually, the person I want to take …"

"You know what? On second thoughts, I don't want to know!"

Ron finally snapped. "WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR ONE SECOND?"

Hermione looked shocked.  "Really, you don't have to shout at me."

Ron took her by the shoulders and shook her. "Blimey, what do I have to do to get you to BE QUIET? The person I'd most like to go to the ball with is … _you. Though I don't know why – you drive me NUTS!"_

For the first time in Harry's memory, Hermione was completely at a loss for words. She gaped at Ron for a second, then said loudly: "OK, then. FINE!"

"IS THAT A DATE THEN?" Ron yelled.

"YES!" she shouted back

"OK – FINE!" Ron bellowed, then turned on his heel and stalked into the common-room. After a few seconds, Hermione followed, leaving a startled Harry and Ginny behind.

"Well," said Harry, rumpling up his hair in confusion and raising his eyebrows at an equally perplexed Ginny. "That was romantic."

***

Harry had decided at the beginning of term that the only way he was going to survive another two years of Potions with Professor Snape was to keep his head down, his mouth shut and stay out of trouble as much as possible. He was thoroughly enjoying his other classes – for the first time in his schooling career, he was putting in plenty of extra work and getting his homework done on time, and was really reaping the benefits.

However, with Professor Snape, nothing was ever simple. To Harry's disgust, he was paired off at the beginning of the term with none other than Draco Malfoy as his potions partner. He soon realized that Snape had only done this to irk him as much as possible, and he was damned if he would give him the satisfaction of showing him that it had worked.

To both Snape and Malfoy's amazement, Harry had shown no outward sign that he was annoyed to be paired with Malfoy, and simply put in more effort. Snape was reduced to deducting points from Harry's work for trivial things such as "drops spilled when filling flask".  Harry would smile sweetly and accept this with no outward sign of the fury he felt boiling up inside.

"These Occlumency lessons are working better than you know," he confided to Lupin during one of their Friday night sessions. "They're really teaching me to control my temper – even Snape can't get me to snap now."

Lupin grinned, delighted. "You know, Harry, I shouldn't speak evil of my peers, but …" he shrugged. "Well, you know what I think about Snape. Sirius would have been really proud of the way you're handling him – he never could."

Harry felt a huge surge of sadness at the mention of Sirius' name. While he had been able to shed some of the guilt and grief he had felt, every now and again he would feel a strong urge to speak to and confide in his godfather. The sense of loss when he remembered that he would never be able to do that again was overwhelming.

"Well, I figure you've done well enough with Occlumency now, Harry – we can start Legilimency lessons from today," said Lupin. "I haven't been able to access anything of your mind for the last two weeks – and trust me, I've been trying. The only thing I get an occasional flash of when your concentration lapses is a certain redheaded girl we both know?" He winked at Harry, who felt himself going pink around the ears.

"Yeah, well …" he muttered.

Lupin laughed. "Don't worry – it's between you and me," he said. "Now, I need to talk to you about Legilimency, because of the huge risks involved."

"You mean, with getting into Voldemort's head?" said Harry eagerly.

"Not just his head – anyone's," said Lupin seriously. "There are two things you need to understand about Legilimency, and where it can go wrong. The first is only applies if you are very, very good at it – you start becoming a bit of a psychic magnet."

"A _what_?" said Harry, startled.

"If you are a natural Legilimens, you sometimes find it hard to switch it off and you find yourself picking up emotional flotsam and jetsam from people around you," said Lupin. Harry started grinning. "No, seriously, Harry – it's not as fun as it sounds. It can be very hard to handle, as you can't filter it out and you end up seeing some stuff you don't really want to know about."

Privately, Harry thought he'd be quite keen to know what other people were thinking and feeling without their knowing it, but maybe Lupin had a point. He'd had some thoughts about certain people recently that he would just _hate them knowing about._

"OK, that's the warning given on that one, but we'll only worry about it if it happens," said Lupin. "The other thing you need to know about is the Legilimens Curse."

"The Legilimens Curse? Never heard of that one – is it a part of Defence Against the Dark Arts? Sounds like an interesting hex," said Harry at once.

"It's not a hex or a jinx, Harry," said Lupin quietly. "It's a condition. You see, if you aren't thoroughly grounded in your own mind when you perform Legilimency, you can end up becoming mentally … _untethered_, and lose your mind completely when you enter another."

Harry thought about this, and frankly, it sounded horrible. "So… what happens to someone who suffers from the Legilimens Curse?"

"Well, it's not as if they can take up mental residence somewhere else, as Legilimency is not possession, just interaction between two minds," said Lupin. "Let's just say that there are quite a few people in St Mungo's who have suffered from this, and they're just … well, they're just not _there any more. Mentally, they've left the building and there's nothing there – just a physical shell. We're not sure where the mind actually goes, but we suspect it lingers in a kind of psychic limbo until the physical body dies, and then the consciousness dies with it."_

"Bloody hell!" said Harry, horrified. "Something like what happens with a Dementor's Kiss?"

"I suspect so," said Lupin. "See why it's important? And for you, the stakes are even higher. Voldemort would love to do that to you, so you're going to really need to know what you're doing before we even consider letting you try it on him."

Harry swallowed. He'd never thought this far, but now the time had come he was incredibly nervous.

"Right, then, let's get started," said Lupin briskly. "You're going to try Legilimency on me first, obviously, because I'm going to let you in. Then, as you get better at it, we'll get some other willing subjects who will try harder to resist you. Then, once you're totally comfortable, we'll teach you some further defence techniques … and you can take a run at Voldemort. But that's some way in the future – let's start with the basics."

He got Harry to clear his mind, in much the same way he did with his Occlumency exercises. "OK, now I want you to think about the thing that most makes you unique, the one thing that makes you Harry Potter," said Lupin. 

"My scar?" ventured Harry nervously.

"No, that came about as a result of your first confrontation with Voldemort, so it's too close to him for comfort," said Lupin. "For me, it's not being a werewolf, but rather the fact that there is something about me that made my best friends work at becoming Animagi to be with me when I transformed. Think of something comforting, Harry, something that you can return to that makes you feel good about yourself."

Harry thought hard. Then suddenly it came to him, and it was so obvious he was amazed he hadn't thought about it before. "There must be something about _me that makes my friends risks their lives over and over again for me," he said slowly. "Dumbledore says it's my heart that has saved me from Voldemort in the past – maybe it's also my heart that binds my friends to me."_

"Excellent," said Lupin. "That'll do nicely. And by the way, Harry, you really are lucky to have such good friends around you."

Harry felt a sudden rush of gratitude to Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna. I must remember to tell them, he thought. I've never said it, and maybe the time has come.

"OK – ready to give it a try?" said Lupin.

Harry nodded. His throat was too dry to speak.

"Clear your mind, then focus on your uniqueness," said Lupin softly. "Once you've got that, I want you to open your eyes, look into mine and say _Legilimens! while pointing your wand at my head. Got it?"_

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on clearing his emotions. He thought about his friends, and their loyalty and love, and felt warmth washing through him. Suffused with the feeling, he opened his eyes, looked into Lupin's clear grey ones, and said: "_Legilimens_!"

It was the oddest feeling. It was as if he was sliding along a highly polished floor at great speed. He had the feeling of great height and depth around him, but no real feeling of substance. Then Lupin's memories hit him.

_… a small boy, running in fear and screaming, while an enormous, slavering wolf chased him …  finally pinned into a corner, he felt a paralyzing burst of fear and pain as the wolf ripped at the boy's leg with dripping fangs .. the pain was indescribable … then a woman, crying and sobbing over him while a man bellowed at the sky … "no, not my son, not my son" …  a boy, a teenager, watching his own hands in horror as they rapidly turned into claws … _

Suddenly, the memories changed … _the boy, walking through the halls of Hogwarts with three other boys … James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, all laughing … a Quidditch game, with James soaring overhead …_

With a lurch, Harry found himself pulled back into the present as Lupin blocked him using his Occlumency skills. They stared at each other, panting with effort. Harry's head was throbbing, his eyes watering with the pain.

"Are you all right, Remus?" he gasped.

Lupin, looking shaken, nodded. "I was right about you …" he said, almost to himself. "You have a natural talent for this. I've never come across someone who could manage it on their first try …"

Harry looked down at his trembling hands. "I guess it's just something else that Voldemort transferred to me on the night he killed my parents," he whispered. "Another weapon for me to use against him."


	13. Chapter 13 – The Lion and the Serpent

Thanks so much to my reviewers – your input is gratefully received! Please keep the reviews coming…

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing – it all belongs to JK Rowling.

**********************************************************************

Harry made his way back to Gryffindor Tower after his first Legilimency lesson with Lupin. He was still feeling very out of sorts, very shaken by the visions he had seen. Rounding a corner in the Great Hall, he bumped into Ron.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

Ron's eyes were rather red-rimmed and he looked very tired. "In the Library – I swear, Harry, I've never worked so hard in my life," he said, rubbing his temples. "Don't know what's gotten into me. Maybe Hermione has finally rubbed off on me after five years."

He dropped his bag and swore as everything rolled out of it and scattered across the floor. "_Accio__!" said Harry, helping to pick up bits of parchment, bottles of ink and a few tatty quills. They stuffed everything back into the bag, bending over to retrieve the last few books. As Harry bent, his scar suddenly seared agonizingly. "Ouch!" he said, rubbing it frantically. Ron looked at him cautiously._

"Again?" he said. Harry nodded. His scar burned again, and he could faintly hear high, mocking laughter in his head. Automatically, he used his Occlumency skills to clear his mind and block any intrusive thoughts.

Suddenly, there was a small commotion from behind them. Harry pulled Ron into the shadows below the marble staircase. Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore came rushing past, heading for the dungeons.

Waiting until they had gone down the stairs, Harry motioned to Ron. "Come on – let's follow them," he whispered. Ron shoved his bag into a small alcove and padded along behind Harry on silent feet.

Reaching the dungeons, they crept along until they could hear voices. They were coming from Snape's office.

"So, it has finally happened," Snape said slowly. "Karkaroff is dead."

Harry and Ron gasped. Karkaroff was the headmaster at Durmstrang, and had also been a Death Eater. He had, however, turned his back on Voldemort when he betrayed several Death Eaters to the Ministry – resulting in them being sentenced to life terms in Azkaban.

"They tortured him first, Severus," said Dumbledore quietly. "He was subjected to many hours under the Cruciatus curse, until his mind broke and he was of no more use to them."

There was a stunned silence. Harry and Ron glanced at each other, shocked. Then Snape said: "So, I suppose you think I'm next?"

"Well, he has vowed to kill you, Severus," said Professor McGonagall. "Harry heard him say as much."

"I do not take Potter as seriously as you do, Minerva," sneered Snape. "I believe he is an attention-seeking, arrogant little boy and his dislike of me would certainly prompt him to say something like that."

Harry had to bite his lip to stop himself from screaming abuse at Snape.

"I believe Harry," said Dumbledore quietly. "And I would say that the death of Karkaroff only underlines what he told us. Severus, I don't want you leaving the school grounds for any reason whatsoever. Hogwarts is the only safe place for you at the moment."

"I will not take imprisonment lying down, Albus!" said Snape furiously. "I am not Sirius Black, to cower in the background while others do the work."

This time, Ron had to hang on to Harry's arm to stop him from bursting into the office and smacking Snape's head. "Shh!" he hissed. "Get a hold of yourself, Harry!"

"I will ignore that comment," said Dumbledore, sounding angry for the first time. "You know the circumstances surrounding that situation, and you also know that I hold myself responsible for the consequences. However, you will obey me on this, Severus – you will not leave Hogwarts unless I have deemed it safe to do so."

"Professor Flitwick will be here in a few minutes to perform a series of Concealment Charms on your office," said Professor McGonagall. "We believe it is the best way …"

"Concealment Charms! And how are you going to conceal _this_?" Snape spat. "It has been getting darker and darker – he knows exactly where to find me!" Harry gathered that Snape was referring to the tattoo of the Dark Mark that was burned into the forearm of all Death Eaters.

"Severus, I am going to insist that you do as I ask for the moment," said Dumbledore. "Come, Minerva – we have arrangements to make."

Harry nearly fell over Ron in his rush to get away from the office door. Spotting a cupboard a few meters down the hallway, they scooted into it and closed the door behind them just as Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore emerged from Snape's office.

The cupboard was obviously an additional storeroom for Snape's Potions ingredients. It was full of jars of slimy things and packets of weird powders, and it had a particularly foul smell. Room was also scarce – Harry found himself in too-close proximity with Ron's armpit. As soon as it seemed that the coast was clear, Harry opened the door cautiously and peered out. 

They sneaked up the stairs and back to the Great Hall, where Ron retrieved his bag, and maintained their silence until they were in the corridor leading to Gryffindor Tower.

"I reckon Snape's just full of bravado," said Ron firmly. "He knows that Voldemort's after him – that's got to scare the life out of him, no matter what he says!"

"Yeah, unless…" said Harry thoughtfully.

"What?"

"I've never trusted Snape. I know Dumbledore does, but I've never seen any evidence that says he's not still working for Voldemort," said Harry. "Maybe that's why he's not scared – maybe he knows he has no reason to be because Voldemort won't kill someone on his own side."

They reached the Fat Lady, who was snoozing lightly in her portrait. "Password?" she said sleepily, opening one eye.

"Collywobbles," said Harry, and the portrait swung forward. Going in to the common-room, they found it almost empty, but with Hermione working steadily away as usual, barely visible behind a tottering pile of Arithmancy textbooks.

Sitting on either side of her, Harry and Ron hurriedly told her what they had just heard. Hermione looked thoughtful.

"I wonder why Snape's taking this so lightly?" she mused. "If I were him, I'd be shaking in my boots."

"Can we even be sure Snape is totally with us?" said Harry immediately. "I was just saying to Ron that I'm not convinced, even if Dumbledore is."

"Hmm," said Hermione. "Let's keep an eye on the situation, shall we? I must say, although I have faith in Dumbledore, I personally think Snape is a bit of a dodgy character."

Ron rolled his eyes. Trust Hermione to be a master of the understatement.

***

Two days later, before breakfast, Harry was called to Professor McGonagall's office. On his arrival, he found the other heads of houses, plus the three other Quidditch Captains. Malfoy, captain of Slytherin's team, sneered at him from the other side of the office, but Harry got smiles from Zacharias Smith from Hufflepuff and – to his amazement – Cho Chang from Ravenclaw.

"Hello, Cho," he said, a little awkwardly. "Congratulations – I didn't know you were captain this year!"

"Well, I'm the most experienced player the team has got, after Roger Davies left last year," said Cho, not quite meeting his eye.

"Right, let's get down to business then, shall we?" said Professor McGonagall briskly. "We have decided to have a friendly match to kick off the season, a week before the Quidditch Ball. This will give anyone," she winked imperceptibly at Harry, "who might get injured time to recover before the festivities."

"Why?" demanded Malfoy.

"I beg your pardon, Mr Malfoy?" said Professor McGonagall coolly. "I would appreciate it if you referred to me as 'Professor' or 'ma'am', if you don't mind."

Malfoy had the good grace to blush slightly. "Sorry, ma'am," he said. "I meant, why are we having a friendly match beforehand? We've never done it before."

"It is not for you to know why, Mr Malfoy – just to participate," replied Professor McGonagall. "On with the proceedings. We need to decide which houses will play against each other. Captains, please come forward and produce your wands, please."

She had the captains place the tips of their wands together, and then murmured: "_Opposo_".

Out of each of the wands came a smoky animal, each representing the Hogwarts Houses: a lion, a serpent, a raven and a badger. They hovered in the air, slowly revolving. Then slowly, they grouped themselves: the lion with the serpent, the raven with the badger.

"So be it," said Professor McGonagall. "Ravenclaw will play Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor will play Slytherin. The games will take place the Saturday before the ball – times will be posted on the general notice board by the end of today."

As they left the office, Malfoy sidled up to Harry. "Be afraid, Potter, be very afraid – I hear you've got an almost entirely new team!" he hissed. "We're going to wipe the floor with you…"

Harry looked disdainfully at him. "Bet we're better than the duffers you've got, even though you've been playing together for longer," he shot back. "See you in the hospital wing, Malfoy."

Seeing the hem of Cho's robes whisk around the corner, Harry sprinted after her. "Cho?" he called.

She stopped and turned, looking at him questioningly as he skidded to a halt beside her.

"Listen, Cho," Harry said hesitatingly. "We're going to be bumping into each other a lot this year, what with DA meetings and Quidditch. What do you say we bury the hatchet – friends?" He held out his hand.

With a look of immense relief, she shook it. "Yeah – thanks, Harry," she stammered. "I'm really sorry about last year …"

"Nothing to be sorry about," said Harry, relieved. "That's the way life goes, you know? Listen, I'm going to see if I can grab some breakfast before class – I've got double Defence Against the Dark Arts first. See you!"

Belting headlong into the Great Hall, he threw himself into a seat between Ron and Seamus. As they were nearly finished breakfast, Harry quickly dished up some porridge and ate it as fast as he could, explaining to Ron about the match between Slytherin and Gryffindor between mouthfuls.

"Friendly match, my backside!" said Ron, astonished. "Like Slytherin's ever been 'friendly' to us!" He glared over at the Slytherin table, where Malfoy was in a head-to-head conference with Crabbe and Goyle. Crabbe was cracking his knuckles threateningly.

"Well, I'm looking forward to it!" said Seamus. "I'm replacing Lee Jordan as commentator!"

"Excellent!" said Harry, slapping Seamus on the back. "See if you can rattle them as much as possible without McGonagall hexing the tar out of you. Ron, we're going to have to put in extra practices – I'm damned if I'll let Slytherin win this one!"

Defence Against the Dark Arts had been really interesting so far, with Tonks covering a variety of Dark creatures including as hags and mummies. Today, however, was proving to be quite creepy. Tonks had gone so far as to transform into the creature under discussion, and was now sheet-white, with long, lank black hair, bright red lips and a set of dark bags below her eyes.

"Vampires," said Tonks hollowly, ruining the moment by tripping over a box of chalk lying in front of the blackboard. "Really, not the nicest of creatures. Now, whereas a werewolf is a normal person for twenty-seven days out of a twenty-eight day lunar cycle, the vampire never changes and becomes fully human again – once a vampire, always a vampire."

"But aren't they quite easy to kill?" piped up Lavender Brown. "You know – just chuck some garlic at them?"

"That's the stuff of Muggle legend, but it's not that easy in reality," said Tonks. "Firstly, who knows how people become vampires?"

Not surprisingly, Hermione's hand was the first up. "Well, aren't they bitten by another vampire?" she asked earnestly. "And then, they have to drink the vampire's blood in return?" 

The whole class shuddered. "Very good, Hermione," said Tonks. "It used to be said that a baby born with a caul, or teeth, was also automatically a vampire. There's no telling how many innocent babies were killed because of that legend. But yes – it has to be a reciprocal thing. Again, unlike the werewolf – who becomes one if he is just bitten by another – to become a vampire, you have to also drink the vampire's blood."

"What if you don't?" blurted Neville, who was looking frankly horrified. "What if the vampire just bites you, but you don't drink its blood?"

"Well, you'll slip into a coma for a few days while the body replenishes the blood it has lost, but then you'll wake up and be normal again," said Tonks.

"But why would anyone WANT to drink a vampire's blood, then?" persisted Neville.

"They don't – but the vampire is a very seductive creature. It persuades its victims to drink its blood through mind control. Only those with very strong wills – such as people who can block the Imperius Curse – are able to withstand the vampire lure."

"You're OK, then," Ron whispered to Harry, nudging him.

"So, how do you kill a vampire then – assuming you can resist it?" asked Harry.

"The old-fashioned way … a stake through the heart," said Tonks. The class was watching her with wide-eyed horror. "But you have to distract it for long enough, or it will be on you in a trice."

She grinned around at them. "And you're not going to believe this – but the way you do that, is to throw a handful of seeds at them."

There was an incredulous silence. "But what will _that_ do?" said Dean disbelievingly. "Are you hoping to get one in its eye?"

Tonks laughed. "No, Mr Thomas – I wish it were that simple," she said. "It's a little-known fact that vampires are totally obsessed with counting small objects. Because it's such an _unglamorous_ thing to do, it's almost totally disappeared from Muggle legend – they've focused on the exotic things such as garlic, and crosses, and vampires turning into bats. But seriously, it does work – the vampire will immediately ignore you and start counting the seeds, which buys you the time you need to finish it off. Today we'll focus on the incantations for producing pumpkin seeds, and then the wand action and incantation to conjure a stake and drive it through the vampire's heart."

After the lesson, Tonks took Harry aside. "Just to let you know, Harry – Remus won't be here this week for your lesson," she said. "He just wanted me to remind you."

Harry opened his mouth to ask why, and then something clicked. "Oh – right," he said. "Is it full moon on Friday?"

Tonks nodded. "He's taking the wolfbane potion as usual, so he'll be fine – he's just a bit useless as a Legilimency teacher when he's got fangs and a tail."

Harry laughed. "So, how d'you think we're doing with the DA classes?" he asked.

"Really, really well," said Tonks. "Bit scary, how much you kids know." She winked at him – after all, she was only a few years older than him. "I've had a few Slytherins asking to join as well. What do you think?"

"Absolutely not," said Harry flatly. "They were the ones we needed to protect ourselves against last term, remember? When they sided with Umbridge? Let them form their own group if they want – I'm sure Professor Snape would be delighted to teach them."

Tonks nodded. "I thought you'd feel that way, and frankly, I have to agree," she said. "I'll let Mr Malfoy know – it'll be my pleasure." 


	14. Chapter 14 – New Tactics

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing – it all belongs to JK Rowling.

**********************************************************************

On his way back to the common-room that evening, Harry stopped at the general noticeboard to check the times of the Gryffindor-Slytherin game. It was scheduled for the Saturday afternoon, with Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff playing in the morning. Excellent, he thought, that'll also give me a chance to study the other teams so we can see how to play against them in the Quidditch Cup games.

Feeling a bit exhausted after the weeks of Occlumency, Legilimency and masses of homework, Harry decided to take the evening off to relax a bit and think about strategies and plays for the game against Slytherin. With a little effort, he persuaded Ron to join him, to Hermione's disgust.

Poring over _Beating the Beaters: Unstoppable Ploys for Winning Strategies_ while stroking a purring Crookshanks, Harry glanced up and saw Parvati. She was reading, cross-legged on the floor in front of the fire, and was slowly plaiting her hair. Mesmerised, Harry watched as she wove the three skeins of hair … over and under… over and under. He blinked when she came to the end of her waist-length braid, and tied it off with a piece of ribbon.

"Er … Parvati?" he said, getting up and going over to her. "Would you mind doing that again?"

She looked up at him, annoyed. "Doing what again?" she said, a little shortly. They hadn't really spoken since she'd asked him to the Quidditch Ball.

"Um – plait your hair," he said, a bit embarrassed. "I've just thought of something, but I need to see it again."

Looking curiously at him, she undid her hair and then started plaiting it again. Suddenly, something fell into place. "Ron!" said Harry excitedly. "Get over here and look at this!"

Grumbling, Ron got up and came over. "You are definitely losing it, Harry," he said. "What are you talking about?"

"See that plaiting action?" Harry said. "What if we can get our three Chasers to do a similar maneuver on the field? Over and under and back again, always passing the Quaffle, someone always there to receive it. If they're quick enough, and if Colin and Dennis can keep the Bludgers away from them – the Slytherins won't be able to block anyone for long enough to get the Quaffle!"

Ron stared at Harry, and then started to grin. "I think it might just work, but they'll have to be really fast," he said enthusiastically. "We'll call it the 'Gryffindor Braid Formation'!"

And so their new Quidditch play was invented. The three Gryffindor Chasers took to it like Grindylows to water, and within a few practice sessions had it down pat. They whizzed down the field so fast they were a blur, passing the Quaffle to each other every few seconds while performing the complicated over-and-under action. Ron couldn't catch stop them scoring goals, as he was never quite sure who was going to take a shot at it.

"I'm just bloody glad they're on our side, Harry!" he said, panting, after Katie had scored her fourth goal in as many minutes. "This is humiliating!"

"I think they've got it!" Harry shouted in delight, punching the air with jubilation. "You girls are the BEST!"

Colin and Dennis Creevey were cheering from above, where they had been practicing keeping the Bludgers away from the Chasers. They had improved beyond measure, and while they weren't quite up to the Weasley twins' standard yet, they were doing really well.

Before Harry knew it, the weeks had flown by and it was the Friday before the "friendlies". He made his way to Dumbledore's office that evening, so hyped up by the thought of the games the next day he didn't know how he was going to focus on his Legilimency lesson. He met Lupin in front of the gargoyle.

"I've got a new victim for you tonight," said Lupin tiredly. He was looking pale and wan, and Harry was immediately concerned. "I'm not up to it – and anyway, you're getting too good for me. Thought I'd give you a bit of a challenge."

"Are you OK, Remus?" he asked worriedly. "No offence, but you look awful."

"I feel it," said Lupin. "The wolfsbane potion is bloody ghastly and although it has the desired effect, it makes me feel nauseous all the time. Come on – let's go."

After giving the password to the guarding gargoyle ("Sugar Quill"), they ascended the stone staircase to Dumbledore's office. There, waiting for them, was Dumbledore with Mad-Eye Moody.

"Evening, Potter," said Moody gruffly. "I hear you're quite good at this Legilimency thing, then. Lupin thought you'd like to take a crack at me for a bit of exercise."

Harry looked uncertainly at Lupin. "Are you sure? I mean … Mad-Eye's a trained Auror! Surely I won't be able to get into his head?"

"Well, Harry, going by what Remus has been telling us – you're certainly up for the task," said Dumbledore softly. "If you don't mind, I'm here as an observer. I'd like to see what you can do."

"I can't block you out any more, Harry. You've gotten too good at this for me," said Lupin, rubbing his eyes.

Harry nodded nervously, then faced Moody. He swallowed – that revolving eye was hard to focus on, but he'd give it a bash anyway. He raised his wand, pointed it at Moody and said: "_Legilimens__!"_

He felt the usual slip-sliding feeling of skidding along at speed in blackness, and then with a rush, Moody's thoughts and memories were on him …

_A younger Moody, nose and eye intact, was facing a circle of wizards whose faces were covered with black hoods … one of them raised his wand, shouting "Avada Ked…" … Moody used the force of his mind to shove him away as far as possible before summoning his wand and hitting them all with an Impediment Jinx … Barty Crouch and Peter Pettigrew, overwhelming Moody and shoving him into a compartment of his own trunk … a sick feeling of helplessness during an indeterminable time in the trunk, mind floating with the Imperius Curse … _

With a thump, Harry found himself shut out and back inside his own body. He opened his eyes, gasping, and looked into Moody's.

"You were right, Lupin, the boy is good – very good," said Moody, who was also looking shaken. "I haven't experienced that for a long time. It's been years since anyone was able to get in."

Dumbledore was looking triumphant. "Harry, I do believe that the time has come," he said. "We can think about allowing you to start looking for Voldemort. But before we do that, I need to teach you some defensive tricks to help you, in case he figures out what you're doing and tries to attack you."

They spent the rest of the lesson learning how to combine Occlumency blocking tactics with Legilimency, and Harry's head was throbbing unmercifully by the end of the lesson. For the first time in a long time, his scar began to ache. He rubbed it unconsciously.

"Scar hurting, Harry?" asked Lupin.

"Yes," said Harry. "The last time it did was …" He broke off, remembering that he wasn't supposed to know that Karkaroff was dead. He looked guiltily at Dumbledore.

"Well?" said Moody.

Deciding there was nothing else for it but to tell the truth, Harry blurted: "The last time was when Karkaroff died."

Dumbledore looked at him over the tops of his glasses. "Hmm," he said. "I was wondering if you'd found out about that. And nothing since then, Harry?"

Relieved that he was getting off so lightly, Harry shook his head. "I haven't had nightmares for ages, either," he admitted. "Well, nothing like the ones I was having when Voldemort was planting them in my head, anyway."

"Still dreaming about the Department of Mysteries?" Lupin said sympathetically. Harry nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"Me too," said Moody unexpectedly. Harry glanced at him, surprised. "Just because I'm old doesn't mean I don't get affected by death, Potter," he added grumpily. "In fact, with some of the stuff I've seen, it weighs on me more and more …"

"Why aren't I getting more from Voldemort, Professor?" Harry asked Dumbledore anxiously. "It used to happen all the time – and now, when he's back to full power, it seems to have gotten less!"

"I believe that Voldemort has become quite nervous of you, Harry," said Dumbledore, after surveying Harry for a few minutes. "He realizes that you are no easy target, and he wants to limit contact with you until he is ready."

"Well, I'm ready _now_," said Harry. "When do we start?"

"We will wait, until you feel something from him again and we know that in a moment of weakness, he has let something slip," said Dumbledore. "We will wait."

Harry dragged himself back to Gryffindor tower, his head thumping and scar burning. Going into the common-room, he was amazed to find it deserted. Slumping onto the sofa in front of the fire, he nearly jumped out of his skin when a quiet voice behind him said: "How are you feeling?"

"Ginny," said Harry in relief. "You scared me! Where is everyone?"

"Katie ordered everyone to bed early so they'll be in good fighting spirit for tomorrow," she said. "I just came back down to wait for you. How're the lessons going?"

"Almost too well – they let me have a run at Moody tonight," said Harry. "I have to tell you – what that man has been through would fill whole books."

"You got into his head?" exclaimed Ginny. "Wow, Harry, you must be good – he's really experienced!"

"So they tell me," said Harry, rubbing his temples.

"Well, this might cheer you up," Ginny said, pulling a tray with a flask and several mugs on it towards her. "Dobby was just here, and he left you this hot chocolate. He said it might help you to sleep well tonight, because he hears you're 'fighting the dark wizards' tomorrow."

Harry laughed. "Dobby really hates Malfoy, doesn't he?" he said affectionately. "Don't blame him, after what that family put him though …"

He gratefully accepted the mug from Ginny and took a sip. Dobby had really outdone himself – the drink was rich, sweet and creamy, and mildly spiced with cinnamon. Harry leaned back on the couch, letting his head loll slightly as he closed his eyes.

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, and then Harry felt himself starting to drift off. Forcing his eyes open, he found Ginny curled up right next to him, watching him closely. Her brown eyes were inscrutable.

"What?" he said sleepily.

"I was just thinking how different you are now to when I first met you," she said softly. "You were … well, you were just a lost little boy then. Sometimes, you seem so hardened and tough I can't believe it's you, and then I catch a glimpse of the old Harry when you smile."

Harry looked at her appraisingly. Ginny gazed up at him, and then slowly leaned against his shoulder. His heart started thumping wildly.

Tentatively, he lifted his arm and put it around her, and was encouraged when she moved even closer. Harry raised his free hand and started moving it towards hers. He was just tangling his fingers with hers, his stomach flipping over and over, when the door to the boys' dormitory opened.

They flew apart and by the time Ron appeared on the bottom step, they were sitting on opposite ends of the couch.

Ron looked a bit surprised to see them both there, and then stumped over to them. "I can't sleep," he said, flopping down on the couch between them. "I guess you're also both a bit nervous, too?"

"More than you know, mate, more than you know," said Harry fervently, not daring to risk a glance in Ginny's direction. He was thankful that the room was so dark – he was quite sure his face was burning bright red.

"Well, I'd better be going to bed," stammered Ginny. "It's more than my life is worth if Katie finds out I'm not asleep already. 'Night!" She glanced at Harry as she hurried past him, and her fingers brushed his arm briefly.

"'Night," said Ron. "Where'd you get that hot chocolate, Harry?"

"From Dobby – here, have a mug," muttered Harry, both relieved and annoyed at Ron's interruption. "C'mon, bring it upstairs with you – after all, we're tangling with a serpent tomorrow so we'd better get some sleep."


	15. Chapter 15 – SnakeCharming

**A/N**

Thank you so much to all my reviewers! Your kind comments are fuelling my enthusiasm for this project! Please keep them coming and let me know how I'm doing.

To my regular reviewers: _Lourdes__, kristyne, NightSpear, linky2, DemonAngi, Jaded Angel8, Lunawolf, Alisama2, David305, Gabriel4, Ikazo and Griemer-Ime. Your constructive criticism and constant support has been fantastic – I just wanted to let you all know how grateful I am._

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing – it all belongs to JK Rowling.

**********************************************************************

Saturday morning dawned bright and clear, but with a chilly little wind blowing through the trees. Harry and Ron had been up since before sunrise, neither able to sleep. Going down to the common-room in their dressing-gowns just after six, they found the rest of the team already huddled there.

"I haven't slept a wink," muttered Colin Creevey, who was as pale as milk. "What if we duff it up?" Dennis didn't say a word, but had turned an interesting shade of green.

The time had come, Harry decided, for drastic measures. "Right, you lot!" he said briskly. "We're not going to panic. We've done all the practicing we need, and I have complete confidence in you. This is the best team that Gryffindor has had in years, and I know we're going to flatten Slytherin because they're overconfident and they've only got gorillas on their team. OK, everyone, go and get changed. We're going out for a quick flight, for fun – no more practicing."

Ten minutes later, dressed in jeans and warm sweaters, the team headed out to the Quidditch pitch. It was cool and the dew was lying thickly on the grass, the sun just peeping over the horizon. Mounting their brooms, they were soon swooping over the stands, performing loop-the-loops, chasing each other around and generally having a great time. After half an hour, Harry called a halt and they all touched back down. Breathless and exhilarated, they clattered into the Great Hall for breakfast.

"And I want you all to eat today, please!" Harry ordered. "No fainting because you haven't got anything in your stomachs."

"Don't eat too much either, though," muttered Ron. "The sight of Crabbe and Goyle on a broom is enough to make anyone lose their lunch."

The Slytherin team looked rather alarmed to see the Gryffindors in such high spirits. Soon, the rest of Gryffindor house filtered down to breakfast, and there was much backslapping and cheering. In contrast, there was a general silence at the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. As they were first up, with their game starting at midmorning, they were extremely nervous.

Harry trotted over to the Ravenclaw table after breakfast. "Cho?" he said. "I just wanted to wish you good luck for today."

"Oh – thanks, Harry!" she said, surprised. "Um … good luck against Slytherin, too. I hear Malfoy's out to do some damage."

"I'd love to see him try," said Harry grimly. "Anyway – see you later!"

He grinned at her and turned to go. Sitting at the Gryffindor table, Ginny was staring at him, her eyes huge and hurt. Damn it! Harry thought. What's the bet she takes this the wrong way? He started to head towards her, but was blocked by a few over-eager Gryffindor second years, wanting to talk to him about his game strategy for the Slytherin match. By the time he got rid of them, Ginny was gone.

Swearing under his breath, he sprinted to the doors of the Great Hall, but there was no sign of Ginny anywhere. He sighed and started back up the stairs, only to be stopped by Hermione calling from below. 

"How are you feeling?" she panted, catching him up. "Ready for action?"

"Well," Harry lowered his voice, "actually, I'm really nervous. I don't want to let the team see that, though. They need to think I'm super-confident."

"You've put in plenty of practice, haven't you?" said Hermione hesitantly.

"Practice is one thing – facing the Slytherins for real is a different story," said Harry. "Remember what a few rousing choruses of 'Weasley is our King' did to Ron last year?"

He caught her eye and they both started to laugh. "Poor Ron," spluttered Hermione. "D'you think they'll try that again?"

"Nope. It backfired spectacularly the last time they did," said Harry firmly. "But I wouldn't put it past them to try some really nasty fouls without being seen. I'm going to watch Malfoy like a hawk."

Harry sat with the rest of the team to watch the Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff match. Eventually losing patience with trying to catch Ginny's eye as she studiously avoided looking at him, he made Dennis Creevey budge up until he could squeeze in next to her.

"Hello," she said coolly, staring out at the pitch.

Harry mentally rolled his eyes. Women! he thought, irritated.

"I just wanted to let you know that there's nothing going on between me and Cho," he said in an undertone. "I just went over there to wish her good luck for today."

"Oh, really?" said Ginny distantly. "That was nice of you."

 "I thought so," Harry said, gritting his teeth. "We decided to bury the hatchet the other day and try and be friends, so I thought it was a good start."

He started to get up, but Ginny put out her hand. "Sorry," she whispered guiltily. "I didn't mean … after last night, I just …"

Harry grinned at her. "Have some faith in me, will you?" She blushed slightly and smiled at him.

There was a roar from the crowd around them as the two teams sped onto the field, and the game began.

While the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff teams were reasonably good, Harry privately thought that neither of them showed the flair of the Gryffindor side. He could immediately see areas where Gryffindor would be able to take advantage of their weaknesses when they played them in future matches.

The match was over fairly quickly. The Hufflepuff Seeker, Summerby, caught the Snitch by accident when he fell off his broom trying to get away from a Bludger. The Snitch just happened to be hovering right where his flailing hands were, and he made a frantic grab at it as he plunged ten feet to the ground. Even a broken ankle couldn't stop him grinning and waving at the crowd in delight.

Lunch at the Gryffindor table was much more subdued than breakfast. Dennis Creevey looked appealingly at Harry. "Honestly, Harry, I can't eat a thing," he gulped. "I think I'm going to be sick …"

"No, you're not," said Hermione bracingly. "No matter what he tells you, Harry was also really nervous before his first match. Yes, you were!" she snapped at Harry, who was just about to object. "I remember. You didn't eat either, and you were fine."

The team gathered in the change rooms before the match began. "I'm not going to do the whole pep talk thing, it'll just make you more nervous," said Harry. "I know you're good, and so do you – and that's all there is to it. Get out there and show the Slytherins what Gryffindors are made of!"

They went out to the pitch and were greeted by tumultuous, ecstatic roars from three-quarters of the crowd. The north end of the pitch was a mass of green-wearing Slytherin supporters, but they were definitely in the minority. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had come out in full support of Gryffindor, and were even wearing scarlet and gold as a show of solidarity.

"And here comes the Gryffindor team!" boomed the Irish tones of Seamus Finnigan over the loudspeaker. "An outstanding bunch by all accounts, and a team full of siblings this year – Weasley, Weasley, Creevey, Creevey, Lovegood, Bell … aaaaaand Potter!"

The stadium erupted. The Slytherins, who had come onto the field first, were glaring mutinously in Seamus' direction. Obviously, they hadn't been given such a good send-up by the Gryffindor commentator.

"Right," said Madam Hooch briskly, standing by the Quidditch box. "I've said it before and I'll say it again – I want a clean game. Any nasty fouls and I'll come down on you like a Hippogriff on a Niffler. Got it, Malfoy? Potter?"

Harry looked into Malfoy's cold grey eyes and a shiver ran down his spine. Forcing himself to grin at him, Harry was satisfied to see Malfoy appear momentarily confused.

With a kick, Madam Hooch opened the box, released the Bludgers and the Snitch, and threw the Quaffle into the air. The game was on.

"And the Gryffindor Chasers take possession of the Quaffle immediately … they're shooting down off the field! AND WHAT AN ACTION THAT IS! LOOK AT THOSE BEAUTIES GO!" bellowed Seamus excitedly.  "I've never seen anything like it! Those idiot Slytherins … sorry Professor … the opposition doesn't know what's hit them! AND LOOK AT THAT … Chaser Ginny Weasley scores! Ten points to Gryffindor, ten seconds into the game!"

If Harry hadn't been so thrilled with the immediate success of the Gryffindor Braid, he would have taken a few seconds to laugh at the Slytherins. As Seamus had pointed out, they didn't know what had hit them and were milling about in confusion. Thirty seconds later, Katie slotted a goal through the centre post, and within another minute, Luna had done the same. The crowd was going wild.

The game quickly turned into a joke – it was like taking sweets from a baby. By the time Malfoy and his gang had gathered their thoughts and were putting together some semblance of resistance, Gryffindor was up eighty points to nil. Malfoy was spitting like a cobra.

Waiting for Madam Hooch to throw up the Quaffle again, Goyle let his temper get the better of him. As a Bludger came his way, he swatted it straight at Katie Bell before the game had even started again. Not expecting it and looking the other way, the Bludger caught her squarely in the ribs and knocked her clean off her broomstick. With a shriek, she toppled over backwards and started falling to the ground, twenty feet below her.

Harry saw it happening like it was in slow motion. He sped towards her as fast as he could… _almost there, almost there … he stretched out his arm as far as it would go and grabbed a handful of her robes. His arm was almost jerked out of its socket by the weight of her fall, and then, with a sickening ripping sound, her robe tore and she plummeted to the ground. Harry was left holding a tattered handful of scarlet and gold fabric._

There was a second's silence from the crowd, and then a roar of fury and shock washed across the stadium. Harry plunged downwards towards Katie, vaguely aware of Ron and Luna just behind him. Katie was lying in a tangle of limbs on the ground.

"Disgusting, despicable action by the Slytherin Beater!" howled Seamus.

"Finnigan …" warned Professor McGonagall half-heartedly.

"Well, it _was, Professor! Hope Madam Hooch throws the book at him for this!" _

Madam Hooch certainly did. She was still shrieking incoherently at Goyle five minutes later when Madam Pomfrey arrived with a stretcher. The Gryffindor team was gathered around Katie, who was still unconscious.

"Out of my way, out of my way," said Madam Pomfrey briskly. "Horrible sport, Quidditch. I always hate the start of season. Now let's see, what have we got here?"

She examined Katie briefly, then levitated her onto the stretcher.

"Will she be OK, Madam Pomfrey?" whispered Ginny.

"She'll be fine – looks like a bit of concussion, a few broken ribs and a broken arm. Nothing I can't fix!" said Madam Pomfrey. "Right, we'd best be off then."

Looking up at Malfoy, Harry was furious to see amusement on his face. In a second, his boiling rage turned to icy calm. He called the team around him.

"Right, so we're one Chaser down and that puts an end to the Gryffindor Braid," he said. Ginny was in tears. "Luna, Ginny – get the Quaffle when you can, but don't get in those morons' way, OK? They've just proven that they'll do _anything to stop you. Colin, Dennis – send those Bludgers into them as often as possible. Ron, you're going to have to start earning your keep now because they'll be coming at goal as hard as they can."_

"I don't know if we can carry on, Harry!" said Luna, shaken.

"Well, I'm damned well not going to just hand the game on a plate to Malfoy!" shouted Harry. She looked shocked. "Sorry, Luna – I'm just upset. Listen, just get up there and do your best. I'm going to try and find the Snitch as quickly as possible so we can get this over with."

They soared upwards, watching the Slytherins carefully. Madam Hooch awarded Gryffindor a penalty for Goyle's transgression, which Ginny took and promptly scored. One of the Slytherin Chasers took possession of the ball and streaked towards the Gryffindor end. However, a neat lob at a Bludger by Dennis nearly unseated him and he missed the post by good margin.

Casting around desperately for the Snitch, Harry soared upwards, higher and higher. He was very aware of Malfoy, who was tailing him closely, and wondered if he'd fall for a Wronsky Feint. He went into a steep dive, Malfoy not far behind. The crowd roared its approval, thinking that Harry had seen the Snitch.

And then, suddenly, he _did see the Snitch. It was hovering a foot above Ron's right ear, and he was pretty sure that Malfoy hadn't seen it yet. Changing direction rapidly, he bulleted towards Ron, lying almost flat along the handle of his Firebolt._

Ron suddenly spotted Harry coming straight at him. His eyes got bigger and bigger until he looked like a deer caught in headlights on a dark country road.

"Get out of the way, you idiot!" yelled Harry, increasing his speed to shake off Malfoy.

Ron dived … just in time. Harry shot over his head with a few inches to spare and grabbed the Snitch. Unable to stop himself because he was going so fast, he flew straight through the centre hoop.

The watching crowd went berserk. "And Potter gets the Snitch in the most spectacular catch I've ever seen!" screamed Seamus, beside himself with joy. "Gryffindor wins – two hundred and forty to zero!"

Harry sped back into the stadium, holding the struggling Snitch high above his head. As he passed a livid Malfoy, he shouted: "So – who's been cleaned up, then, Malfoy?" The next thing he knew, he was being hit by five scarlet and gold blurs and they were drifting gently to the ground. 


	16. Chapter 16 – An Offer Too Good To Refuse

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing – it all belongs to JK Rowling.

**********************************************************************

It took the Gryffindor team a good fifteen minutes to disentangle themselves from the ecstatic crowd that had surrounded them. Hoarse after much delighted yelling, they set off to the hospital wing to see how Katie was doing. They found her awake, but rather sore.

"Did we win?" she demanded, wincing as she rubbed her head.

"We certainly did!" said Harry, grinning from ear to ear. "I got the Snitch about two minutes after you were carted off. Sorry it took us so long to get here, but we were a bit delayed by the rest of Gryffindor."

Leaning back contentedly against her pillows, Katie smiled happily. They sat with her for a bit longer, animatedly discussing the game and the success of the Gryffindor Braid Formation, until Madam Pomfrey came to throw them out.

"Off you go, you lot!" she said firmly. "Miss Bell will be fine once she's had a bit of sleep, but she won't be getting any of that while you're all here. Out!"

Heading back to the common-room and chattering like a flock of magpies, they spotted Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle lurking in the entrance hall. The Slytherins glared at them, and looking into Malfoy's furious grey eyes, Harry felt an alien flash of hate. Funny, he mused, automatically touching his forehead, my scar's not hurting. Then he realized what had just happened – it was what Lupin had warned him about what could happen with his Legilimency skills. I'm picking up Malfoy's emotions! he thought, amazed.

Feeling a bit vulnerable, Harry experienced an answering surge of dislike from somewhere close to him. Looking down, he found Ginny glaring at Malfoy.

"Well, Potty, you might have gotten clever with your tactics and you were lucky with the Snitch, but you've still got Mudbloods and blood traitors on your team," drawled Malfoy. "They're bound to let you down in the end – just you wait until our next game. We'll show you."

Harry was just about to open his mouth to respond angrily when Ginny put her hand on his arm. "Leave this to me," she whispered.

Sauntering over to Malfoy, she smiled disarmingly up at him. In a flash, she had transformed into a lioness, and with a leap, threw him against the wall. Yelling with fright, Crabbe and Goyle abandoned ship and disappeared towards their dungeon common-room. Malfoy, however, was petrified with fear. As she threw her head back and roared, he fainted.

Just as quickly, Ginny transformed back into herself and nudged Malfoy with her toe. "Out cold," she said, smiling. "He seems to have quite a delicate constitution."

Luna, Colin and Dennis were open-mouthed in shock. "Keep this to yourselves, OK?" Harry said, nudging Colin. "We don't want everyone knowing Ginny's an Animagus."

Stunned, they nodded silently. Ron was doubled over in hysterics, pointing at Malfoy. "That … that's even better than Malfoy, the Amazing Bouncing Ferret!" he spluttered. Harry grinned – he had to agree.

Suddenly, Professor McGonagall and Madam Hooch appeared around the corner. "And what is going on here?" said Professor McGonagall, frowning at Malfoy's prone form.

"Oh, Professor, I'm so glad you're here," said Ginny glibly. "Malfoy seems to have passed out – maybe he took a Bludger to the head during the game? We're quite worried about him."

Madam Hooch pointed her wand at Malfoy, and said: "_Ennervate__." Malfoy's eyelids fluttered, and before he opened his eyes fully he was pushing himself backwards until he was right up against the wall. He looked around frantically and cringed, mouthing soundlessly, when he saw Ginny._

"There's definitely something wrong with him," said Harry, feigning concern.

"Hmm," said Professor McGonagall suspiciously. "He certainly doesn't seem himself. Weasley, Creevey – help him to the hospital wing, please. Potter, come with me."

Ron and Colin picked Malfoy up and dragged him off, both looking disgusted with the chore. Malfoy kept staring backwards over his shoulder at Ginny.

"But Professor, I swear I didn't do _anything_ to Malfoy," Harry objected, following the two teachers.

"I know, Potter – this is about something else," said Professor McGonagall briskly. "Come along. They're waiting."

"Who..." Harry started, but was silenced by the stern look he got from his Transfiguration teacher. After six years of taking lessons from her at Hogwarts, he knew when to keep his mouth shut.

Going into Professor McGonagall's office, Harry was surprised to find Professor Dumbledore seated there, along with two men he'd never seen before.

"Potter, this is Anthony Flintlock and Oswald Jones," said Professor McGonagall. Harry shook hands with both of them, and then looked inquiringly at her. "They're scouts for the England Quidditch team."

Harry's jaw dropped. "We were extremely impressed with your performance, Potter," said Flintlock. "We'd heard you were a world-class Seeker, so we asked Hogwarts to arrange some matches where we could get a look at your skills without you knowing about it. We often find that if we notify players of our presence they tend to fall apart, so we do it incognito these days."

Comprehension dawning, Harry stared at Professor McGonagall. "So _that's why you arranged the friendlies!" he said. She nodded, smiling at him._

"We have a question for you," said Jones. "Where did you learn about that attacking formation? I hear you call it the Gryffindor Braid?"

Harry explained about watching Parvati plait her hair, and where the idea had come from. The two scouts exchanged looks. "Well, it usually takes years of professional Quidditch playing to be able to come up with a ploy like that, so that's very impressive," said Jones.

"Cutting to the chase, Potter, we'd like to consider you for a place in the England side," said Flintlock bluntly. "Obviously, you'd have to attend trials, but we think you've definitely got the right stuff to be a member of the national side."

Harry's mind went momentarily blank. Seeker for the England Quidditch team! This was more than he had ever dreamed of! He looked at Dumbledore, and found the headmaster watching him intently.

"Sir?" he asked quietly.

"It is your decision, Harry," said Dumbledore. "I can't help you with this one – you must decide which road you will take."

Harry walked over to the window and stared out at the deepening dusk. With leaden disappointment sinking into his heart, he knew what he had to do.

Harry took a deep breath, and then turned to face the scouts. "Thank you both – you have no idea how honoured I am to have been asked," he said softly. "But … I'm working on other things right now, things that I can't leave alone because they're too important. I'm sorry … but I can't do it."

They nodded. "I'm sorry to hear it lad, but Dumbledore has explained to us what you are doing," said Jones. "However, this won't be your last chance – we've seen you play, and we know your potential. There will be other opportunities, and if you change your mind, Professor McGonagall knows where to find us."

Flintlock nodded. "The next World Cup is in two years, Potter – there'll definitely be another shot at this for you before then."

They shook hands all round, and then Harry turned and left the office quickly. He didn't want them to see the agony of regret he knew was in his eyes. Harry stumbled blindly back to the Gryffindor common-room, barely aware of where he was going. He couldn't believe his dumb, rotten luck.

"Where have you been, young man?" said the Fat Lady reprovingly. "They're waiting for you in there!"

Harry groaned. He knew the whole of Gryffindor would be celebrating their win, and it was the last thing he felt like doing. Fifteen minutes ago, he'd have been in there, partying away with the rest of them. Now, he just wanted to find a deep hole to crawl into and die.

When he entered the common-room, he found that it was exactly as he had been dreading. The whole house was packed in there, and shrieks of delight echoed around the room when he appeared.

Trying to look happy, Harry started edging his way over to the stairs to the dormitory. Ron and Hermione cornered him at the doorway.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked, shoving a bottle of Butterbeer into his hand.

"Yes – Ron said McGonagall dragged you off," said Hermione worriedly. "You're not in trouble or anything, are you?"

"Nope," said Harry woodenly. "They just wanted me to meet the England Quidditch team scouts." Looking up at their incredulous faces, he blurted: "They offered me a shot at the Seeker position on the national side."

Ron let out a whoop and pulled Harry into a one-armed hug. "That's fantastic, mate! Absolutely bloody fantastic! Hear that, everyone? We've got a national Quidditch champ in the making _right here_!"

Hermione burst into tears of joy and threw herself at him. "Oh, Harry! That's wonderful!"

Roughly, he pushed them both away. "Don't get so excited," he said bitterly. "I had to turn them down, didn't I? Voldemort's still out there and I can't afford to spend my time not training to hunt him down. He wins again."

He could feel prickling behind his eyes, and pushed past them both, taking the stairs to the dormitory at a run. Rushing into his dorm, he threw himself onto his bed and pulled the red velvet curtains around his four-poster.

Taking his glasses off, he lay on his back with his arm across his eyes. He could hear the din from downstairs slowly abating, as the news of his refusal of the offer spread.

A few minutes later, he heard the door to the dormitory open. Lying very still, he willed whoever it was to go away.

"Harry?" said a soft voice.

"Not now, Ginny," he said, his voice muffled. "Please just leave me alone."

He heard the curtains open a little, and then felt the bed dip as she sat down on it.

"Not a chance," she said resolutely. "Not when you're like this."

Maybe, he thought, if he just ignored her, then she'd go away. He lay there silently, his arm still across his eyes, refusing to acknowledge her presence.

To Harry's irritation, he felt her settle even further onto the bed.

"Ginny, I appreciate your concern, but I really want to be on my own right now," he said, annoyed.

"Talk to me, Harry. Please?"

Harry brought his arm down and looked up into the soft brown eyes that were watching him so intensely. "Don't you get it?" he said angrily, feeling the need to lash out at someone – _anyone. _"Voldemort has always taken away every important thing to me – my parents, Sirius … and now, I can't even take a hold of this because it's my destiny to stop him. For once in my life, I've earned something because of what I can _do_ – not because of who I _am. And I can't have it. I hate my life, Ginny. You don't know how much."_

"Do you hate all of it?" she said quietly, not looking at him.

Suddenly, Harry realized how close she was, and nerves took slowly took over his anger. "No," he said softly, reaching up to touch her cheek, his hand shaking slightly. "Not all of it …"

He gently tucked a stray lock of russet hair behind her ear, and then slowly pulled her head down until her lips met his.

Ten minutes later, somewhat breathless, Ginny said gently: "I think we should go downstairs, Harry – everyone wants to see you because of our win today. And I think Ron just might come barging in here to see what's going on if we don't show our faces quite soon."

Harry sat bolt upright. "Bloody hell," he said, running his hand through his disheveled hair. "Ron. He's going to take me apart – slowly and painfully – for kissing his baby sister."

Ginny laughed. "Don't worry about Ron," she said. "He's been trying to get us together for years, so I don't think he'll be too upset."

Harry goggled at her. "He _what_?" he spluttered.

Ginny shrugged, getting to her feet. "That's why he was so upset about me and Michael," she said truthfully. "He thought I should be with you."

Stunned by this piece of information, Harry gaped at her for a second. "That dark horse," he said. "So there is a lurking romantic under that hot-headed exterior."

"Yup," said Ginny cheerfully, taking his hand and pulling him upright. "Hermione just might be surprised by the hidden depths of Ronald Weasley."

Standing there, holding her hand, Harry felt like he'd been hit with a Jelly-Legs Jinx. He couldn't stop grinning. Suddenly, he realized he was still in his Quidditch robes. "Out, Weasley!" he said. "Let me just get changed and I'll come downstairs with you."

Two minutes later, dressed in jeans and the emerald-green Weasley sweater he had received last Christmas, he met Ginny on the stairs outside the dorm. Shyly, he took her hand and they went down to the common-room.

The scene they saw when they got there couldn't possibly have been any different from what it had been fifteen minutes early. People were standing around in groups, talking and whispering quietly to one another. Then Dennis Creevey looked up and saw Harry at the bottom of the stairs. Leaping to his feet, he started clapping.

The whole of Gryffindor house turned to see why, and then the applause erupted. Cheers and whistles from every corner nearly deafened Harry, and he turned in confusion to Ron.

"Why are they so happy?" he said, amazed. "Didn't you tell them I'm not doing it?"

"That's why, mate," said Ron, grinning broadly. "They're really proud of the way you've chosen to do the right thing – again. You're their hero!"

Looking down, Ron spotted Harry and Ginny's linked hands. For a second, he frowned.

"Look, Ron…" said Harry hurriedly, getting ready to launch into an explanation. What he was going to say, exactly, he wasn't sure, but even after what Ginny had said he wasn't entirely convinced that he wouldn't be ducking a sharp right hook in about five seconds.

He was amazed to see Ron smile at him, and clap him on the back. "About time," he said. "I thought I might have to step in and play cupid if you two didn't get on with it."

Flabbergasted, Harry just stared at him. Suddenly he started laughing. "_You … play cupid?" he chuckled. "That's rich!"_

For a moment Ron looked disconcerted, and his eyes shot sideways at Hermione. "Yeah, well … you know what I mean," he muttered.

"Hmm," said Ginny. "No comment."

**********************************************************************

**_A/N: Please review and tell me how you think this is going!_**


	17. Chapter 17 – Skating on Thin Ice

**A/N and Thanks**

Well, you could have knocked me over with a feather when I saw how many reviews I received after my last posting! Thank you so much to all of you who took the time to post a review. I appreciate it – please keep on letting me know how you think things are going.

Sorry to have to do a "group reply" again, but quite a few of the mails and reviews asked similar questions, so here goes:

1) Nope, I'm not British. I was born and bred in Zimbabwe, where I received 13 years of British-style education and wrote Cambridge O and A levels. This probably accounts for my "British" style of writing! I currently live in South Africa.

2) I haven't forgotten about the prophecy at the end of OoTP. I have big plans for it, so keep tuned!

3) I've got no intentions of stopping writing this fic, but my updates may be a little slower than in the past. I've starting writing my own original fiction, so research is taking up a good deal of my spare time. Wish me luck, folks – I'm absolutely terrified! I will, however, complete _Harry Potter and the Legilimens Curse_, as the story line is fixed in my head and I won't be happy until I get it "down on paper", so as to speak.

Thanks again to my reviewers and please do keep your comments coming!

**********************************************************************

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing – it all belongs to JK Rowling.

**********************************************************************

Harry spent much of the next week sailing around with his head in the clouds. Deprived of love and warmth throughout his childhood, he'd never considered himself to be an especially demonstrative person. However, he soon discovered that having someone around who was more than happy to give and receive affection revealed an expressive side of him he didn't know existed. 

For her part, Ginny was glowing with happiness. She confessed to Harry that she had forced herself to get over her crush on him by going out with Michael Corner, but that it had backfired on her.

"You see," she said, blushing, "because I was seeing Michael I was able to talk to you like a normal person, and I got to know you even better. That was really tough, because I started to like you all over again, and you were so nuts about Cho. So when Michael got upset after we beat Ravenclaw in Quidditch, it was the perfect opportunity for me to break up with him. Not that he cared too much," she added. "I think he'd had his eye on Cho for a while."

"What an idiot," said Harry with feeling.

However, Harry wasn't convinced that Michael was entirely over Ginny. At their next DA meeting, both Michael and Cho looked utterly shocked when Harry and Ginny arrived together at the Room of Requirement, hand in hand. Every now and then, Harry would catch Michael shooting venomous looks at him.

Harry refused point blank to partner Ginny during their DA training. "Sorry, but I really don't think I can bring myself to hex _you," he said flatly. "Now, Ron, on the other hand …" He winked at her._

Tonks was teaching them the Rope-Binding Charm. "OK, is everybody watching?" she said briskly, knocking over a chair as she strode over to Terry Boot, who was her rather unwilling assistant for the evening. She pointed her wand at him and said "_Legatum__!"_

Instantly, thin cords flew out of the end of her wand and wrapped themselves tightly around Terry's wrists and ankles, causing him to fall over. "_Accio_ wand!" commanded Tonks, and Terry's wand flew out of his bound hand and into hers.

"How do you get out of those ropes?" asked Neville, impressed.

Again, Tonks pointed her wand at Terry. "_Libero!" she commanded, and the cords melted away immediately._

"Is it possible to protect yourself?" asked Harry, as Terry got to his feet, rubbing his wrists.

"Yup," said Tonks cheerfully. "Try it against me, Harry!"

He pointed his wand at her and muttered "_Legatum_!_" Flashing her wand upwards, Tonks yelled "__Reverso__!" The cords that had appeared out of his wand suddenly changed direction and headed back towards him._

Without even thinking, Harry shouted: "_Incendium_!_" The cords burst into bright blue flame, and turned into ashes that drifted slowly to the floor. _

Tonks stared at Harry. "How did you know how to do that?"

"I didn't," said Harry, rubbing his forehead. "I just did the first thing that came into my head."

"Hmm," said Tonks. "Very impressive. OK everyone, let's start practicing. Just don't try Harry's protective measure – we might all end up in a burning room if things get out of hand."

Things got a little crazy after that, with ropes flying around the room, causing mass havoc. Neville missed his aim at Dean and got Seamus instead – at the same time as Lavender. Seamus ended up hopping around, covered ropes and looking like a mummy, while the rest of the group collapsed in hysterical laughter. Hermione's reverse incantation was so effective she managed to bind together Ginny, who was her partner, and Ernie Macmillan, who was standing behind her.

Harry's scar suddenly started stinging. He pressed his fingers to it, his eyes watering with the pain. Tonks spotted him from the other side of the room and came hurrying towards him. In a blaze of agony, Harry felt like his scar was splitting open.

"Get … Dumbledore…" he whispered to Tonks. "Something's happening …"

"Ron!" yelled Tonks. "Go get Dumbledore – hurry!"

"I … I can't wait," gasped Harry. "He's weakened his defenses – I need to go in now…"

"NO!" shouted Tonks. "Wait for Dumbledore, Harry!"

Harry was vaguely aware of the DA members gathering around him. "I can't, Tonks…" he said roughly. He straightened up. "_Legilimens__!"_

_Rushing, sliding, skidding along in blackness along a highly polished floor … suddenly hitting an unearthly cold, like swimming into a cold patch of water in the middle of a warm sea … freezing, icy, bitter … a high, cold voice … "get the wolf – you must GET THE WOLF!" … an image of Remus, transforming … utter darkness and silence … "who is there? I COMMAND YOU … WHO ARE YOU?" … slipping backwards, rushing, scrambling towards the light …_

Harry opened his eyes, gasping, to find himself flat on his back on the floor, surrounded by a ring of frightened faces.

"Dear Lord, Harry – are you OK?" whispered Tonks, who was as white as a sheet.

Not having the strength to answer, Harry nodded, cold sweat beading on his forehead.

Hermione, tears running down her face, was kneeling next to him, with Ginny on his other side holding his hand and trembling uncontrollably.

Suddenly, Dumbledore was there, his face looming above.

"Professor!" said Harry urgently, trying to sit up. "Voldemort's going after Remus … we have to help him!"

Dumbledore nodded curtly. "Tonks, find Mad-Eye and Kingsley and get to Remus as fast as possible." Tonks sprinted away. "Harry, is he going to do it himself?" 

"I don't think so," said Harry, struggling to control the waves of nausea that were washing over him. "No, he was giving an order to someone else."

"The Aurors should be able to cope, then," said Dumbledore. "Are you strong enough to get up?"

Harry nodded again, and shakily stood with help from Ron. Dumbledore looked around at the DA group. "I think that will be all for tonight," he said quietly. "Everyone back to their common-rooms, please."

No-one dared argue, so they filed silently out of the door, looking curiously back over their shoulders at Harry. He waited until they had all gone.

"Sir?" he said quietly. "He knew I was there – he could feel me. I think I was lucky this time because I caught him unawares, but the next time …" He shook his head. "I don't know."

"He is a highly accomplished Occlumens, Harry, but I suspect he _couldn't_ shut you out because of the bond that exists between you," said Dumbledore. "Did you come back on your own accord?"

Harry thought about it for a moment. "As soon as he started looking for me, I came back as fast as I could," he said finally. "It wasn't like it was with Remus and Mad-Eye, where I could feel them shut me out – I chose to come back on my own."

"Excellent!" said Dumbledore, with grim satisfaction. "That will put him on the back foot for a while. However, you are quite right. He will make it more difficult for you in the future."

Suddenly, Professor McGonagall appeared in the doorway. "We've got him, Albus," she said softly. "The Aurors got there just in time – a gang of Death Eaters that arrived just after they did. There was a bit of a scuffle, but no-one was injured and the Death Eaters fled. They weren't expecting any resistance and weren't prepared for a fight."

"Has Remus transformed?" asked Dumbledore.                 

"Yes, but he's been taking the wolfsbane potion so he's safe," she replied.

"Why do they want him?" mused Harry. "Why would Voldemort want Remus Lupin?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I think that Voldemort is going to try to pick off members of the Order, one by one," he said. "Remus is at his most vulnerable now, and Pettigrew would have told Voldemort that. I suspect that he thought he'd start with a soft target, and move on from there."

Harry stared at him, aghast.

"Don't worry, Harry," said Dumbledore gently. "As Alastor Moody always says: 'constant vigilance'. We're aware of it and we're keeping our eyes open. But I must say, it certainly does help when you get a vision like the one you had tonight."

He opened the door. "Goodnight, Harry – and try not to brood on it too much, will you?" He left quietly.

Harry stood silently for a few seconds, and then followed. He found Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna waiting for him at the end of the corridor.

"Are you sure you're OK?" said Ginny anxiously. "You scared the life out of me! You started shaking, and then you went totally rigid and keeled over. What on earth happened?"

Still feeling very shaky, Harry rubbed his scar, which was tingling slightly. "I went into his head," he said simply. Neville and Luna gasped – this was the first time they had heard about what Harry was trying to do. "It was awful … I felt a bit like there were Dementors close by. It was so cold …"

Ron, who was still ashen, whispered: "Could You-Know-Who sense you?"

Harry nodded. "But he couldn't shut me out, which is a good thing," he said.

Hermione looked furious. "How can that possibly be a _good_ thing?" she said angrily. "Harry – you _know_ he wants you dead. The risks are so high! I don't understand how Dumbledore can allow you to do this!"

"Well," said Harry, annoyed, "if I hadn't seen what I did tonight, then Remus Lupin would be dead by now."

A resounding silence met this statement. "What?" said Luna, shocked.

"I heard Voldemort give the command to go after Remus, and when Tonks and the other Aurors got there, a gang of Death Eaters had arrived to kill him," said Harry. "Apparently there was a bit of a fight, but the Death Eaters took off and they managed to save Remus. He's here now, but he's in wolf form so we can't see him until tomorrow."

Starting to feel a bit dizzy, Harry was almost knocked sideways by an alien blast of fear. Neville was staring at him, wide-eyed.

"It's OK, Neville," said Harry. "They can't get into Hogwarts, so you're safe." He clapped a comforting hand on Neville's shoulder, feeling his shaking start to subside.

"It's not that," choked Neville. "Harry – it's starting all over again, isn't it? People are going to start dying; people are going to be … tortured … _again. Is there nothing anyone can do to stop him?"_

No one had an answer for him.


	18. Chapter 18 – The Quidditch Ball

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing – it all belongs to JK Rowling.

**********************************************************************

Halloween was going to be an odd day this year – Harry could just feel it. While the boys carried on as normal, the girls seemed to have gone completely insane. Everywhere he looked, girls had their heads together, avidly discussing their dress robes for the Quidditch Ball that night, and collapsing into giggles every time a boy hove into sight.

Even Hermione, who was normally very sensible, seemed to have caught the bug. She bolted down her breakfast, refusing to look at Ron, and then hared off to the library muttering something incoherent about an Arithmancy essay she needed to finish.

Harry and Ron spent most of the day in the library themselves. The workload for NEWT subjects seemed heaver than it had ever been. Determined not to give Snape the satisfaction of failing him, Harry was putting in plenty of hours doing extra reading for Potions. It seemed to be working – so far, he hadn't failed a single class.

At about four o'clock that afternoon, arriving back at the common-room, Harry and Ron found it completely empty of all girls.

"They've all gone upstairs to panelbeat themselves," said Dean, who was playing Exploding Snap with Dennis Creevey and losing horribly.

"Weird," said Ron, shaking his head. "I reckon it'll take us about ten minutes to get changed into our dress robes, but they need three hours? Better be worth it …"

However, it seemed that even the boys wanted to do a bit of primping and preening. Most of them headed to the showers an hour before the ball was due to begin, and spent quite a bit of time applying various aftershaves, colognes and hair ointments.

Harry, who had given up on his unruly hair years ago, didn't even bother trying to flatten it down. Giving it a good combing after his shower, he left it to its own devices and sat in his dark green dress robes on his bed, watching the others get ready.

Ron was climbing into the dress robes that Fred and George had bought him two years ago, from the TriWizard winnings that Harry had given them. They were navy blue and very plain, and suited him much more than the lace-trimmed, maroon ones he had been forced to don for the Yule ball two years ago.

"Much better," said Harry, grinning.

"You're not kidding, mate," said Ron with feeling. "I didn't entirely trust Fred and George when they first gave them to me, though. I poked the robes with a stick a bit just to make sure they weren't going to strangle me, or make me turn blue or something. I only tried them on once George had worn them to prove that they were safe."

"They wouldn't do something like that to you, would they?" asked a shocked Neville from across the room, where he was struggling into his slate-grey robes.

Glumly, Ron nodded. "Oh yeah," he said. "I wouldn't trust those gits as far as I could chuck a cathedral."

Trooping down to the common-room, they settled down to wait for the girls. Neville headed for the portrait hole.

"Where are you going, Neville?" asked Harry.

Neville blushed. "I'm taking Hannah Abbott, so I'm going to meet her in the Entrance Hall and I don't want to be late," he stammered. Shooting out of the portrait hole, he slammed the portrait closed behind him before anyone could say a word.

Harry looked at Ron. "Hannah Abbott?" he said, grinning. "Well, I never …"

Slowly, the girls started filtering down from their dormitories. Harry and Ron were chatting to Colin and Dennis in front of the fire when Colin, who was facing the staircases, stopped talking in mid-sentence and gaped towards the door. Harry and Ron turned around.

There, just reaching the bottom of the stairs, were Ginny and Hermione. Wearing gold satin robes, Ginny's hair cascaded across her back in a shower of flaming ringlets. She beamed happily at Harry and came over to him. 

"Wow," he said into her ear, giving her a hug. "You look beautiful."

Ron was staring at Hermione. Her robes were ice-blue, and she had straightened her hair and left it down, making it look much longer than when it was in its usual, bushy state. She wore a simple circlet of silver leaves around her head in a band to hold her hair back.

"You look … um … nice," said Ron.

"Thanks," said Hermione. "I like your new dress robes."

Ron grinned. "At least I won't be using these to cover Pig's cage!" he laughed, remembering the days when he used his maroon lacy robes to keep Pig covered and quiet on the train.

The large, noisy Gryffindor group moved down to the Entrance Hall. On the way down, Harry noticed that Katie Bell was alone.

"Are you going with someone from another house, Katie?" he asked.

She giggled and winked at him. "Not exactly," she whispered to him. "Wait and see – it's a surprise."

To Harry's amazement, Colin was partnering Luna, who was wearing a multicoloured creation and had her hair in a series of complicated weaves and plaits. Harry raised an eyebrow at Colin, who went very red.

They milled around the Entrance Hall, waiting for the doors to the Great Hall to open. Harry spotted Malfoy, who was partnering Pansy Parkinson again. Malfoy glared at him, and then flinched and turned away when he saw Ginny.

"He's _really_ scared of you now, Ginny!" said Harry, highly amused. "Before, he was just nervous about the flying bogies, but now he thinks you're going to savage him!"

The doors to the Entrance Hall opened slowly, and they began to move inside. Much like the Yule Ball, the Hall was filled with small round tables. However, it was decorated with all things Quidditch – huge, illuminated Quaffles floated above the tables, casting soft red light. Overgrown Snitches zoomed around, happily bouncing off the walls and shedding showers of golden glitter whenever they hit something. Harry was very relieved to see that the only Bludgers in evidence were stationary, sitting in the middle of each table and acting as candle-holders.

Ginny suddenly came to a complete halt. "What on earth are you two doing here?" she said, as Fred and George came bounding towards them.

"Hello, little sis – nice to see you too!" said Fred.

"And what are you doing holding hands with this scarred git?" said George ominously, glaring in mock-disapproval at Harry. Grinning, he held out his hand for Harry to shake. "Only kidding, Harry, mate!" he said. 

Harry shook hands with both of them, very surprised to see them. Ron came up behind him.

"What's going on?" he asked. "I thought you two had graced these hallowed halls for the last time when you did your grand exit last year."

"We had," said Fred smugly. "But Dumbledore asked us to help with the after-dinner entertainment … so here we are!"

"And here's my partner," said George, holding out his hand to Katie Bell. She grinned at him.

"Nice to see you guys back," she said. "It's been very quiet without you."

"Thank goodness for the quiet," muttered Ron, steering Harry and Ginny towards the table he had commandeered. "At least I don't have Mum writing to complain that I should be controlling my brothers better any more. As if anyone could ever manage those two…"

"Well, not that I'm not happy to see them, but this is just great!" said Harry, disgruntled.

"What is?" asked Ginny.

"My first real date with you, and I have not one, but _three older brothers watching my every move," he complained._

But Hermione was staring past Harry, grinning. "You'd better make that four," she said.

"WHAT?" said Harry, turning around.

There, walking towards them from the staff table and accompanying a very blonde, curly Tonks, was none other than Charlie Weasley.

This time, jaws dropped all around the table. After throwing herself at her older brother for a hug, Ginny stepped back and looked at him suspiciously.

"Please don't tell me you're dating my Defence Against the Dark Arts professor?" she begged.

Charlie looked a little abashed, and Tonks went pink. "Well, yeah, actually – I am," he said.

"But … how long … where…" babbled Ron, looking very shocked.

"Well, we met at 12 Grimmauld Place during some Order meetings last year," said Tonks, talking very fast. "And we started seeing each other a few months ago. Don't worry, Ron," she added, grinning at Charlie's younger brother. "It won't affect your class marks."

"I was kind of hoping it would," said Ron. "As Malfoy always says – it's not what you know, it's who you know." He ducked a mock punch from Charlie.

Dinner took much the same format as with the Yule Ball. They simply looked down the menu and chose what they wanted, then ordered it from their plates. Magically, the food appeared instantly.

Munching on his lamb chops, Harry noticed that Ron and Hermione were very quiet. Odd, he thought, for two people who normally couldn't make it through four sentences without having a go at each other. In fact, watching them surreptitiously, he noticed they weren't really looking at each other much, either.

After dinner, Dumbledore stood and, asking everyone else to do the same, waved his wand and sent the tables flying along the edges of the room to create a dance floor.

"Before we begin the dancing, however," he said, twinkling around at the assembled crowd, "I would like to introduce two alumni of this school, Fred and George Weasley, of Weazley's Wizarding Wheezes. We have asked them here tonight to provide a little light entertainment."

As he finished speaking, the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall lit up with a spectacular display of fireworks. They flew up to the roof, ignited, and became Quidditch players on broomsticks, made entirely of sparkles and smoke. When one of the fireworks erupted as a Quaffle, the game was on and the 'players' sped around the Great Hall, passing it from side to side.

 "That's bloody incredible!" yelled Harry to a beaming Fred, who had just released an incendiary Bludger.

"Thanks!" he yelled back. "Took us a while to develop these fireworks, but now we know how to do it, we can make them become anything we want!"

The display went on for another few minutes, and then ended with a spectacular explosion that blinded everyone for a few seconds. 

The audience applauded wildly as Fred and George took a bow.

"Thank you indeed!" said Dumbledore, smiling. "And now, may I introduce our band for the night – Quentin and the Quills!"

Going by the enthusiastic response to this announcement, Harry deduced that this was yet another very popular band in the wizarding world. Trooping up to the stage was a group of young wizards that would have looked quite at home at a rock concert in the Muggle world. They were all wearing lurid leather jackets and trousers and had long hair and earrings.

The dance floor filled up quickly as they launched into their first song. Very relieved that it wasn't like the Yule Ball, where he'd had to open the dancing with the other champions, Harry took Ginny's hand and led her to an open space for the first dance.

Half an hour later, Harry felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he found Charlie grinning at him. "Mind if I cut in for a dance with my baby sister?" he said.

"No problem," said Harry hastily. "I'll just go and get us some drinks, shall I?"

Heading towards the drinks table, he was surprised to see Hermione sitting alone. On the other side of the room, Ron was talking to Susan Bones. Harry went over to Hermione.

"What's up?" he asked, flopping into a chair next to her.

To his horror, her eyes were full of tears. "He hasn't even danced with me yet," she said desperately. "He's been over there talking to Susan for the last half an hour."

Suddenly, Hermione leapt to her feet. "I'm not prepared to go through this humiliation," she said. "I'm going outside for a walk, and then I'm going back to Gryffindor tower. See you, Harry." She rushed away, out of the doors of the Great Hall.

Anger boiling up inside him, Harry got up and went over to Ron. "Hi, Susan," he said to her, noticing that her eyes, too, were rather red-rimmed. "Sorry, but do you mind if I have a quick word with Ron?" She shook her head.

He dragged Ron to a quiet corner. "Just what do you think you're playing at?" he hissed.

"What are you talking about?" said Ron, looking astounded.

"You've been neglecting Hermione all evening, and now she's left and she's really angry with you," Harry said furiously.

Looking horrified, Ron looked towards their table. "Oh, no…" he whispered.

"Oh, yes!" said Harry. "What on earth are you doing over here with Susan, anyway?"

"She's just broken up with Justin Finch-Fletchley and she's really upset," said Ron defensively.

"Well, you'd better get outside and sort this out with Hermione right now!" ordered Harry. No, don't even think about trying to wriggle out of this one," he added as Ron looked as though he was about to object. "Put it this way: Ginny's got six brothers who'll have my head on a platter if I hurt her. I'm the closest thing to a brother that Hermione's got, and I kid you not, mate, I will give you a serious belting if you hurt her any more than you already have. Now _move_!"

He gave Ron a push in the direction of the Great Hall doors. With a last, despairing look in his direction, Ron fled.

Glancing at the dance floor, Harry saw that Ginny was now being swung around with great enthusiasm by Fred. He caught her eyes and mouthed "five minutes" at her. She nodded and smiled, then shrieked as Fred swept her right off her feet.

I'd better go after Ron, just in case he messes this up with his usual diplomacy and I have to mop up Hermione, Harry thought grimly. Outside the main doors, the front area of the castle had again been transformed into a rose garden, complete with fountains, bowers and fairy lights. He spotted Ron disappearing towards a small fountain to his right, and sneaked after him.

Hermione was sitting on a tiny stone bench in front of the fountain, and by the look of it, had been crying desperately. She jumped to her feet as soon as she saw Ron, wiping her face angrily. Ducking behind a nearby rosebush and nearly getting his eye poked out by a stray thorn, Harry strained his ears to listen.

"Why did you bother to ask me to this Ball, Ron?" said Hermione furiously. "Honestly, if you wanted to ask Susan Bones, then you should have!"

"I asked you because I wanted _you_ to be my partner!" flared Ron.

"Oh really?" said Hermione. "You could have fooled me – you haven't said two words to me since we got here!'

"Well, I …" muttered Ron. "I just needed to talk to …"

"I KNOW!" shouted Hermione. "Susan! Well, obviously, I embarrass you or something, Ron – so why don't you just go back inside and spend the rest of the evening with her, then?"

"Embarrass me?" said Ron, nonplussed. "Of course you don't embarrass me! You look beautiful and I'm really proud to be with you!"

"Well, then? What's the problem?" she spat angrily.

"It's just that … well, I think you _always_ look great, but when you're dressed up like this, you don't look like my Hermione, and I don't know how to talk to you," said Ron honestly.

Harry winced. _My Hermione?_ He closed his eyes, bit his lip and waited for the sound of a resounding slap to echo around the garden.

He didn't hear it.

"Oh, Ron…" said Hermione, and then there was complete silence.

Harry opened one eye. What on earth was going on? He opened the other eye and cautiously peered around the edge of the rose bush. He froze at the sight that met his eyes. There, outlined against the silver water of the softly playing fountain, were his two best friends – wrapped in each other's arms. And they _definitely weren't fighting._

Grinning from ear to ear, Harry stole away and slipped back up the stairs to the entrance hall. It looked like the inevitable had finally happened. 


	19. Chapter 19 – Practicing the Shield Charm

**A/N  
**Sorry folks – only one chapter this week. Been a bit hectic with other stuff!  
Thanks so much again to all my reviewers, especially to those who said that _Harry Potter and the Legilimens Curse is like reading Book 6. I'm really trying to keep this as canon as possible, so I'm delighted that you think so too!_

Sorry about the fluff in the last chapter, but it was kind of unavoidable  
**********************************************************************

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing – it all belongs to JK Rowling.  
**********************************************************************

For the next few weeks, Harry found himself snowed under with schoolwork again.  His homework load seemed to be getting greater all the time.

"What's with the teachers?" he grumbled to Ron, staggering under a load of Transfiguration and Charms reference books. "I mean, we're only writing NEWTs _next_ year – why are they trying to overload us _now_?"

"What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger," said Hermione prissily, earning a sharp look from Ron.

"Easy for you to say, Miss Know-It-All, but for us lesser mortals, it's not so great," he snapped.

Hermione and Ron's relationship had taken a new twist since the Quidditch Ball. Although they were now clearly a couple, they hadn't stopped sniping at each other and spats still broke out regularly. However, they seemed to have found a much more interesting way of making up. Harry had discovered this by accident when stumbling in on them in the empty Transfiguration classroom one afternoon after they'd just had a cataclysmic row. He hadn't been able to look either of them in the eye for two days.

On a more worrying note, Harry had experienced stinging in his scar more and more regularly. There had been no more blinding flashes of pain, but he was quite sure that something was going on with Voldemort, and that no-one was telling him about it. He cornered Lupin one Friday evening after their Legilimency lesson.

"What's going on, Remus?" he said abruptly. "Don't tell me it's all quiet – my scar's been hurting again, so I know it isn't."

Lupin looked at him with tired eyes. "There's been a few attacks on Order members, but no-one's been hurt yet," he started carefully.

"WHAT!" shouted Harry. "Why doesn't anyone TELL me this stuff?"

"There's not much you can do about it," said Lupin, rubbing his temples. The grey in his hair had become more evident in recent weeks. "Anyway, I'm not even sure exactly how many attacks there have been, or who's been involved."

"Why not?" Harry demanded furiously. "You're in the Order, aren't you?" He got up and started to pace. "Don't tell me this is going to be a repeat performance of last year, where I'm kept in the dark and …"

"Harry, sit down," said Lupin. Harry glared at him. "I'm not kidding – SIT!"

Harry sat. It was the first time that Lupin had lost his temper with him.

"Listen to me," said Lupin. "The way we're running the Order now is very different from the last time. We each operate individually, and we don't know what everyone else is up to. It's literally on a need-to-know basis, and the only person who has a total understanding and knowledge of what's going on is Dumbledore."

"I don't get it," said Harry, scratching his head in confusion. "Surely you all need to know what's going on?"

Lupin shook his head. "The most effective way for us to operate is in small cells, where we each have a job to do and carry it out – no questions asked. That way, if we get caught by the Death Eaters and they use methods like the Cruciatus Curse or Veritaserum to get information out of us, we can't spill the beans on the whole operation – only on what we know."

"Oh – right," said Harry, a little embarrassed that he hadn't thought about this. "But ..."

Lupin stood up and went over to the window. "Harry, I thought you would have learned a little more after your experiences of last year," he said quietly. "We're not doing this to upset you. We're not even doing this just to protect _you_ any more. We're doing this to protect others too – there's a lot more at stake now."

He turned to face Harry. "Please trust us, Harry – has going by Dumbledore's instructions ever led you into trouble before?"

Harry shook his head dumbly. In fact, _not_ following instructions had been what had gotten him into trouble in the past.

"It's just so _frustrating_," he said weakly.

"I know," said Lupin understandingly. "I sometimes feel the same way. But if my ignorance means saving lives, then I'm happy to carry on not knowing everything. Maybe you should try to think about it the same way."

***

Tonks had decided to step up the pace in their DA meetings. She sat them all down for a serious chat at the next session.

"OK, you've all mastered most of the major defensive curses and hexes," she said quietly. "But you're still _not fast enough_. I'd say, right now, that the only people who have the speed required to survive a proper duel with determined and skilled opponents are Harry and Neville."

Neville flushed bright red. He had worked harder than anyone at the DA meetings, and Harry knew he was even putting in extra hours practicing. Over the last few weeks, Harry had been impressed with his progress. It seemed that Neville had finally found something – other than Herbology – that he was really good at. But then, he had more motivation than most.

"I think that you all need to understand one thing, and understand it well," said a new voice from the back of the room. They all turned to find Dumbledore standing there. "It is one thing to know how to do these spells. It is another to be prepared to use them."

He strode to the front of the room.

"I am immensely proud of the work that is being done here," he said, smiling. "However, I cannot over-stress the importance of the need to be single-minded in your purpose when you are required to defend yourselves. Please know one thing – Voldemort's supporters do not hesitate to kill, maim, torture and destroy. You will need to do the same to defend yourself against them."

Dumbledore looked around the group of young people, all watching him avidly.

"To illustrate this, I believe the time has come for some of your number to explain to you what it is really like to face a group of Death Eaters," he said softly. There were gasps from his audience, and a few people looked surreptitiously at Harry. "You will only understand what I mean when you realize what it is that you're up against."

He motioned for Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna to come to the front.

"I'm sorry to put you through this again," he said to them quietly. "But they need to know. Please – tell your classmates about your experiences in the Department of Mysteries last year. They don't need to know _why you were there – just what happened." He conjured up a comfortable armchair and sat, steepling his fingers together and watching them over the top._

Harry started shaking uncontrollably. He knew why this needed to be done, but he wasn't sure that he could actually do it. He stared at the floor, feeling Ginny take his hand and squeeze it. Looking into her determined brown eyes, he suddenly found the strength to begin.

He'd always thought that talking about it would make the pain of Sirius's death worse. But looking around the room as he spoke, he realized that he could try and make something good come out of this. Harry watched the faces of his classmates become ashen as he talked about the fight, with the others chipping in now and then to fill in parts that Harry hadn't been involved in.

When he described the final duel between Voldemort and Dumbledore, Ernie McMillan's eyes became as round as saucers. Harry finally stopped speaking and the room became utterly silent and still. Harry was holding Ginny's hand in a death grip to stop himself from trembling – suddenly, the loss of Sirius seemed real and immediate, not as distant as he had tried to make it in the last few months. He stared fixedly at the wall opposite, his face burning.

Dumbledore stood. "Thank you," he said. "I know that was difficult for you all." Ron was unconsciously rubbing at his forearms, eyes distant, as he remembered his tussle with the brains. Hermione had her hand pressed to her ribs, and Neville was glaring around the group, as if daring anyone to say anything. Luna's protuberant blue eyes were blazing with a fire that Harry had never seen before.

"I believe that the day is coming, and coming soon, where we may need to call upon your skills," said Dumbledore to the group. "You need to make a decision here and now. If you stay in this group, and continue with the development of your skills, you may be asked to risk all to defend those who can't defend themselves. If you feel that you cannot do this, I am going to have to ask you to leave."

There was a resounding silence. Then Justin Finch-Fletchley looked up at Dumbledore. "Sir, I can't speak for the others, but I'm in," he said firmly. "We all knew what we were getting into when we joined this group, but just hearing what Harry and the others have been through has shown me how much we'll need this. I want to carry on learning."

Susan Bones was nodding. "I've lost too many members of my family to Voldemort and his followers," she said, her voice wavering slightly. "I'm in, too."

Everyone else was nodding and murmuring affirmatives. Harry spotted Hannah Abbott watching Neville with shining eyes. 

"Thank you," said Dumbledore simply. He turned to Tonks. "Well, then, Professor – I will leave you to continue with your class."

As soon as he left, the others surrounded them. Ernie McMillan shook Harry's hand rather formally.

"What's this for?" said Harry, confused.

"Well, for what you did," said Ernie. "I mean, we were really surprised when you told us last year about the Philosopher's Stone, and the Basilisk, and all that stuff, but this takes the cake. You're a dark horse, Harry – but I'll give you one thing. You've got guts."

"Thanks, Ernie," said Harry, embarrassed. "But you know what? You'd have done just fine too – it's amazing what you can do when you're pushed into a corner."

Tonks clapped her hands. "Right, everyone – let's get to work. I want you working in pairs, and we'll be focusing tonight on the Shield Charm. By the end of the session, you all need to be a lot faster than you are now. Neville, Harry – you two work together."

By the end of the meeting, Harry was hot, sweaty and completely amazed. Neville had improved beyond his wildest expectations. Harry hadn't managed to get a single hex through Neville's Shield Charm, though Neville had come very close to getting a Jelly Legs Curse through Harry's.

"Wow, Neville," said Harry, panting. "You have been working hard."

Suddenly, he became aware that everyone was standing in a circle around them. "Now, that's how it's done!" said Tonks proudly, marching over to them.

"Have you all been watching us?" said Neville, shocked.

"Only for about the last ten minutes," said Tonks, grinning at his discomfiture. "It was hard for anyone else to focus while you two were going at each other like that. Right, everyone – good work. That's it for the night! See you next week."

The group started filing out of the door. "Harry, Neville?" called Tonks. "How about you two staying behind to help clear up some of the mess you made?"

Looking around, Harry was surprised to see the debris of furniture and bookshelves, which had obviously been caused by the rebounding of their curses off each other's Shields. Grinning shamefacedly at each other, they set to work.

Fifteen minutes later, they left a much neater Room of Requirement. Talking quietly together, they were heading back to the common-room when Neville nearly tripped over Cho, who was sitting on the third floor stairs. She stood up quickly.

"Er … Harry? Could I have a word with you?" she said, blushing furiously.

Casting a desperate look in Neville's direction (Don't go! DON'T GO! he willed Neville frantically), Harry was forced to nod when Neville shot off down the corridor.

"Um … so, what's up?" he said, trying to get her to walk with him. She refused to budge.

"Well, I was just wondering … are you and Ginny Weasley a serious item?" she said abruptly.

He gaped at her. He really hadn't been expecting this. "Well…" he started, then stopped when her dark eyes welled with tears.

"Oh Harry, I really messed it up with you, didn't I?" she whispered brokenly. "And now when I want you back, you've found someone else."

"You… you WHAT?" floundered Harry, completely floored by this news. "But I thought you and Michael …"

"He's not _you_," said Cho. "I only went out with him because I thought you weren't interested – you seemed so _angry_ all the time. But tonight, when you told your story, I could understand why. You're so brave, and strong…"

She looked mistily up at him and moved closer.

"There's no-one like you, Harry…" she whispered in his ear as she snaked her arms around his neck. "No-one …"

Harry froze. Great, he thought bitterly. They teach us how to defend ourselves against death, and how to inflict injury and maim people, but they don't teach us how to deal with nutty girls. He put his hands up to remove her arms from around him, and in that instant caught a glimpse of a redhead turning away from the end of the corridor. It was Ginny, and she had obviously seen them.

Harry swore and pulled roughly away from Cho. "I'm with Ginny now, and I'm really happy with her," he said. "Leave me alone, Cho – nothing's ever going to happen between you and me again."

He took off at a run towards the end of corridor, but Ginny was gone. 

**********************************************************************

**_Please review! Thanks again to my regular reviewers for keeping me going – much appreciated!_**


	20. Chapter 20 – Phoenix Song

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing – it all belongs to JK Rowling.  
**********************************************************************

Harry rated the next few days as some of the worst he'd ever had at Hogwarts. Worse than when he'd found out he was a Parselmouth and the whole school was watching him closely, believing him to be the heir of Slytherin. Worse, even, than when he and his friends had lost Gryffindor fifty points each by being out of bed when they shouldn't have been in their first year. Almost as bad as the few weeks after the TriWizard champions had been announced, when Ron was ignoring him because he thought Harry had entered himself without telling him.

Ginny wouldn't talk to him.

Harry tried everything, but it was no use. She avoided him at meals, stayed away from the common-room and ignored him totally when he spotted her in the corridors between classes.

He'd tried to talk to her in the library, but had been chucked out when his frantic whispers didn't get her attention, but got Madam Pince's instead. Two days later, he tried a different tactic in the library, passing Ginny notes protesting his innocence. That attempt also failed – she simply took the notes, tore them up without reading them, and dropped them on his foot. He finally conceded defeat when the pile of shredded parchment reached ankle-level. Madam Pince threw him out for that, too.

In desperation, he finally elicited Hermione's help. He intercepted her on the way to the library and dragged her, grumbling, to the deserted Quidditch pitch.

"Oh, come on, Harry," she complained. "I've got loads of work to do."

"Please, Hermione," he pleaded. "Help a friend in need, won't you?"

She sighed and settled herself on the grass. "I suppose this is about Ginny?"

"She won't talk to me," said Harry. "She won't even _look at me. And I need to talk to her, to explain what she thinks she saw the other night."_

"And what exactly did she see?" asked Hermione, watching him closely.

"Cho with her arms around me," said Harry bluntly. Hermione stared at him, and then started to get up, disgust thinning her lips. "Oh, sit down. You know I wouldn't do something like that … don't you?"

Hermione sat, still glaring at him. "So what _did_ happen then?"

Harry sighed. "Cho cornered me after the DA meeting and told me she wants me back," he said heavily. "Ginny saw Cho throw her arms around my neck – and then she ran off. If she'd stuck around another thirty seconds, she'd have heard me tell Cho that I'm happy with Ginny, and that I'll never get back with Cho. But she didn't, so she probably thinks I'm cheating on her."

Hermione took a deep breath. "So that's why she's been so scarce," she said softly. "Ron and I were wondering …"

"Yeah, I gathered she hadn't told anyone, especially Ron," said Harry bitterly. "If she had, he'd have tried to do me in by now. Help me, Hermione! I've tried everything to get her to talk to me but she won't give me a chance. Honestly, I don't know what more to do."

Hermione looked at him appraisingly. "OK," she said finally, reaching a decision. "I'll have a word with her."

Harry sighed in relief. "Thanks – I owe you one," he said.

***

However, the best-laid plans seldom work. It turned out that Harry wouldn't be speaking to Ginny that night, because he and Neville got detention.

The pair of them had taken to surreptitiously hurling jinxes at each other when they least expected it, to further sharpen their reflexes in throwing up a Shield Charm. They'd gotten so good at it that Harry could feel the hair on the back of his neck standing up when a hex was coming his way. On their way to Transfiguration, he felt that familiar prickling once again and muttered "_Protego__!"_

The Body Bind Curse that Neville had flung at him bounced off his Shield and hit an unsuspecting Zacharias Smith, who was heading towards his Muggle Studies class in the opposite direction. He went rigid and keeled over like a felled tree, his blond hair standing straight up off his head. Unfortunately for Neville and Harry, they were spotted by Professor McGonagall before they could rectify the situation.

"WHAT do you two think you're doing?" she said sharply. Neville leapt into the air with fright and went pale. Professor McGonagall muttered the counter-curse and Zacharias sat up slowly, looking around him in confusion. "Are you all right, Smith?"

"Yes, ma'am," he said, getting up with Harry's help. "What happened?"

"You got hit by a massive dose of idiocy," she said, glaring at Harry and Neville. "And by a Gryffindor prefect, too. I am disgusted by your behaviour – you two will have detention tonight!"

"But …" Harry started to protest, seeing his chance to put things right with Ginny slipping through his fingers.

"No arguing, Potter," said Professor McGonagall crisply. "You will meet Mr Filch in the Entrance Hall at eight sharp. Now, get yourselves into my class immediately – without trying to hex the whole of the free world, if you don't mind."

Casting apologetic looks over their shoulders at Zacharias, who was still looking rather dazed, they went into the classroom.

The day went rapidly downhill from there. Harry didn't even make it to dinner, as he was working in Snape's dungeon. For the first time this year, he was so distracted that he lost track of himself when preparing Boil Healing Potion he was making. He added ground elfstone twice by accident, and the contents of his cauldron exploded all over the dungeon ceiling. Rubbing his hands together in glee, Snape made him scrub it off himself, not even allowing him to use a Cleaning Charm.

Harry went skidding into the Entrance Hall one minute after eight, almost colliding with Mr Filch, who was waiting impatiently with Neville and Mrs Norris.

"You're late, Potter!" growled Filch, glaring menacingly at him.

"Sorry," said Harry, gasping. "Professor Snape kept me behind."

Filch shot him a filthy look, then marched off, Mrs Norris at his heels. "Well, come on, then!" he snapped. "You'll be serving detention in the library tonight."

Madam Pince was waiting for them. She whisked them off to the oldest stacks in the library, where the light was almost non-existent and the dust was lying about an inch thick on every surface. Their job for the evening was to clean the entire area and remove the collected dust and pests from what seemed like the last century or so.

Armed with large checked handkerchiefs to tie over their faces, and a bottle of Doxycide each, they set to work. Soon, dust was flying thick and fast through the air, and every now and again a Doxy would shoot out of the thick velvet drapes hanging around the dirty windows. Harry and Neville soon turned it into a game, trying to see who could paralyse the Doxies first with a blast of the pesticide.

Finally, however, the dust got to both of them. Neville sneezed so much he got a nosebleed, and Harry's eyes were red and raw from being rubbed. Taking pity on them, Madam Pince let them go.

"Dunno about you, Neville, but I'm starving," said Harry, as they made their way back to the marble staircase.

"Me too," said Neville, walking with his head slightly back and still pinching the bridge of his nose to stop the bleeding.

"Let's go down to the kitchens and get a bite to eat," said Harry recklessly. After all, it was nearly midnight – the chances of meeting up with Ginny in the common-room were slight and he really was ravenous.

Neville looked at him for a second. "OK, then," he said. "Let's just try and avoid Filch, though – I don't fancy spending another night with you in the library stacks. People will start to talk."

Harry laughed. Neville really was coming out of his shell – even six months ago, he wouldn't have cracked a joke like that. They headed down the corridor that led to the kitchens, stopping in front of the portrait of still-life fruit that concealed the entrance.

"Oh," said Neville, interested. "I didn't know the kitchens were in the same corridor as the Hufflepuff quarters."

Harry cocked an eyebrow at him. "And how do you know where the Hufflepuffs reside?"

Neville gave him a cheeky grin. "Let's just say I've escorted a certain blonde back here a few times recently," he said, grinning shamefacedly.

Harry reached out and tickled the green pear in the portrait, which startled to giggle and squirm, and then changed into a doorhandle. Opening the door, Harry motioned Neville inside.

The cavernous kitchens were unchanged, with massive copper pots and pans dangling from the eaves and a tantalizing aroma of cooking food lingering. Harry waved cheerily at the gaggle of house-elves that were bustling around.

"Hi there!" he said loudly. "Anyone seen Dobby?"

There was a second's pause, and then a high-pitched voice squeaked in sheer delight. "Harry Potter, sir!"

A small blur erupted from the pantry and hurtled towards them.

"Hello, Dobby!" said Harry, smiling in genuine pleasure. "Good to see you!"

"I have not seen you in so long, Harry Potter!" said the elf, leaping up and down on the spot. His attire had gotten even weirder. Apart from the usual mis-matched socks, tea-cosy on his head and his shrunken, maroon Weasley sweater, he was now wearing a lurid pair of shocking pink boxer shorts and a Gryffindor tie.

"Any chance you could rustle up something for us to eat, Dobby?" asked Harry. "We're famished."

"Oh, yes, Harry Potter sir!" said Dobby, clicking his fingers at a group of loitering elves. "Anything for Harry Potter and Harry Potter's friend!"

Within minutes, four elves had come staggering up bearing a massive tray, loaded with mugs of steaming hot chocolate, plates of sandwiches, and jam doughnuts. Neville's eyes bulged.

Ten minutes later, feeling distinctly stuffed and a lot more cheerful, Harry leaned back in his chair, smiling contentedly at an equally full Neville.

"Thanks, Dobby – you're a lifesaver," he said sincerely. "How have you been?"

Suddenly, Dobby's cheerful demeanour changed, and he looked quite serious. He sat down close to Harry. "I am very pleased to see Harry Potter," he said softly, looking around him to make sure they weren't being overheard. "I have some information he might find interesting."

Intrigued, Harry and Neville leaned forward. "What is it, Dobby?"

"I have heard tell that my old masters have been working with He Who Must Not Be Named," Dobby said in a strangled whisper. "They are making a plan …" he swallowed. "A plan to … come _here … to Hogwarts."_

Harry froze. "The Malfoys?" he said sharply.

Dobby looked around, a terrified expression on his face. "Shh!" he said desperately. "The other elves do not know that I am watching my old masters, sir! They still find me strange because of my freedom – this will make it worse!"

"Sorry," said Harry, lowering his voice. "What were you saying about the Malfoys?"

"There is something here at Hogwarts that they want, and they are coming to get it," said Dobby, his voice trembling. "I fear … I fear it is _you, Harry Potter!"_

Harry sat back, the sour taste of dread in his mouth. "But Dobby – they can't get into Hogwarts!" he said suddenly, remembering Hermione's many comments about _Hogwarts: A History._

"There are many ways," said Dobby mysteriously. "Harry Potter knows some of them!"

"What's he talking about, Harry?" asked Neville.

"There are a few secret passageways that lead in and out of Hogwarts," said Harry quietly. "I know about them – maybe that's how they're planning to get in."

He thought about it for a minute, with Neville and Dobby watching him closely. "Dobby, let me know if you hear anything else, OK?" he said, standing to go. "I'm going to keep a close watch on Draco. Come on, Neville – we'd better get back to Gryffindor Tower before anyone finds us out of bed."

They quickly scarpered back along the corridor and up the marble staircase until they reached the portrait hole. Looking disapprovingly at them, the Fat Lady swung forwards to let them in.

"Are you going to speak to Dumbledore about what Dobby said?" panted Neville as they made their way through the deserted common-room and up to the dormitory.

"Not just yet," said Harry thoughtfully. "I want to check a few things out first. Keep it under your hat for the moment, OK?"

Neville nodded. In the dormitory, Ron, Seamus and Dean were all fast asleep. Whispering goodnight to Neville, Harry quickly changed into his pyjamas and climbed into bed. He was totally finished – it had been a _really long day – and he fell asleep and into a dream almost immediately._

_He was sitting outside on a beautiful summer's day beside the lake, with Ron, Hermione and Ginny. The sun was beating down pleasantly, and the sky was a very deep blue. Neville and Luna came over to join them … it was strange, but although their mouths were moving, Harry couldn't hear them talking. Suddenly, a chill swept over him and he leapt to his feet. There, in front of him, was Voldemort, his scarlet snake's eyes boring into him._

_"If I can't have you, then I will take your friends!" he said. Raising his wand, he pointed it in turn at each of Harry's companions. They slowly crumpled and fell in heaps on the ground._

_"NOOOO!" yelled Harry, casting around frantically for his own wand._

_Then the scene changed – everything was black, cold, sliding beneath him… he was going into someone else's mind … Voldemort's mind. His scar was burning, threatening to burst open with the pain. Then that unearthly freezing, and his high, cold voice … "Potter - it's you, isn't it? I knew it. Come and get me, then!" the voice getting further away… taunting him. Scrambling after it, feeling his connection with the real world stretching thinner, tauter, like an elastic band pulled too tight … then with a snap, it was gone, and he was floating in his own horror … the Legilimens Curse was upon him and his mind was adrift._

_"HELP ME!" he screamed, knowing it was useless, worse than useless … no-one could hear him … there would just be a breathing shell of Harry Potter in his bed. He could hear Voldemort's mocking laughter echoing back at him. "Somebody… ANYBODY… HELP ME!" The panic started to engulf him …_

_Then, faintly, far in the distance, he heard Ron's voice. "Harry … come towards me … this way …" then Hermione… "we're here, Harry" … Ginny .. "this way, Harry, quickly" …. Luna … "towards us, come towards us" … Neville… "don't let go, Harry"…_

_A surge of hope in his heart, he started floating towards the sound of their voices, seeing in the eternity of blackness a glimmer of golden light. As he moved towards it, it became brighter and brighter, and their voices became louder and more distinct. Suddenly, he was bathed in the golden light, swimming in it, feeling it seep into every pore. With a massive jolt, he felt himself slam back into his body._

Utterly exhausted, his head throbbing fit to burst, Harry forced his eyes open to find himself lying on the floor of his dormitory. Around him, the golden glow was even brighter, and he could see his five friends – Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna. Dressed in their pyjamas, they were kneeling around him in a circle, each with one hand on him and the other on the shoulder of the person next to them. And he could hear phoenix song.

His body and mind aching, weary beyond belief, Harry let his eyes slide closed, and darkness engulfed him again.


	21. Chapter 21 – Bonds to Last a Lifetime

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing – it all belongs to JK Rowling.  
**********************************************************************

Harry became aware of the whispering around him before he even knew he was fully awake. He could feel the crispness of the sheets underneath him, the woolly softness of the blanket covering him, and could even feel a faint shimmer of moving air against the skin of his face. After what had seemed like an eternity in a freezing blackness, it all felt wonderful.

Suddenly, he remembered what had happened. His eyes flew open and he shot into an upright position, scaring the tar out of the people around him. He stared around wildly.

"It's all right, Harry, you're safe," said a soothing voice to his left. Looking around, he saw an exhausted Dumbledore seated in his usual chintz armchair by the side of his bed. Harry realized he wasn't in his own bed, but was in the hospital wing. There seemed to be an awful lot of people there …

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna were arrayed in chairs around the bed, with Ginny closest to him. She was holding his hand, and gave it a tight squeeze when he looked at her, trying to smile. Her eyes were glistening with tears.

Standing at the end of his bed were Lupin and Tonks, and to his amazement, Moody, Professor McGonagall and Snape.

"What … what's going on?" he rasped, his throat dry and aching. Hermione, guessing what he needed, poured him a glass of iced water from the pitcher on his bedside cabinet. He took it gratefully and drank deeply.

"Well, it has been a rather eventful evening, Harry," said Dumbledore. "Perhaps you could tell us what happened to you?"

Swallowing hard, Harry struggled to remember. He told them about his dream, and then how he found himself flying into Voldemort's mind.

"And then … I felt my connection with reality disappear and I was just floating there, in the dark and the cold," he said softly, looking at Lupin. If it was possible, the werewolf was looking even older, greyer and more tired.

"The Legilimens Curse," Lupin breathed, aghast. "But there's no known record of _anyone coming back! How did you manage it?"_

Harry shook his head, confused. His scar was throbbing again. "I … I heard voices," he said. "_Your_ voices." He looked around at his friends. "And then I saw a golden light and started going towards it. All the time, you were calling me, telling me to come back towards you. When I reached the light, I was bathed in it and then suddenly I was back in my body."

He looked at Dumbledore. "I don't understand … what _happened?"_

The headmaster leaned forward, rubbing his eyes. For the first time, Harry could see the weight of years on the man, how care and trouble had worn him down. He felt a flash of fear and concern.

"Harry, do you remember how I once told you that Voldemort underestimates certain types of magic?" Dumbledore started wearily.

Harry nodded. "Yes – you said that the protection of love my mother gave me was one that he underestimated, which is why his killing curse rebounded."

"Well, I suspect that what was invoked tonight was another form of ancient magic," said Dumbledore. "But before I speak about my theory, I would like your friends to tell me how they knew you were in trouble?" 

Looking nervous, Ron leaned forward. "I heard Harry screaming," he said simply. "At first, I thought that it was another nightmare, and I was out of my bed and next to his before I was properly awake. And then I saw him. He was totally stiff, and cold, and he wasn't making a sound. But I could hear him screaming _in my head." Ron shuddered, gooseflesh puckering the skin on his arms._

"Me too," said Hermione softly, as Ron fell quiet. Ginny, Neville and Luna all nodded agreement. "I knew I had to get to Harry as soon as I could. I was running up the stairs of the dormitory when I heard Ginny and Luna behind me."

"When we got to the dormitory, Neville and Ron were standing at Harry's bedside," whispered Ginny. "Harry looked awful – I've never seen him look so ill. But then, once we had all arrived, it was as if we knew exactly what we had to do. He was still screaming in our heads, and he sounded so panicked and terrified …" She broke off.

"So we picked him up and put him on the floor," said Neville, taking up the story, stammering only slightly. "We knelt around him and each put a hand on him, and the other hand on the shoulder of the person next to us. We started to concentrate as hard as we could on the sound of his voice, and to call him back to us."

Dumbledore was leaning forward in his chair, all traces of tiredness gone, blue eyes blazing. "No-one told you how to do this?" he said sharply. "You just _knew what to do?"_

Luna nodded. "We all had our eyes closed, but I felt warmth and light surround us," she said. "And then … I heard a sound I've never heard before. It was so beautiful, and clear, and it filled my head completely."

Harry nodded. "Phoenix song," he said. "I remember now."

"And Harry's screaming stopped, and he was getting closer and closer," said Ron, taking up the story again. "Then he was back – I felt him come back into his body. He opened his eyes and looked at us, and then seemed to go back to sleep. But it wasn't like before … he was actually _there_ this time."

Dumbledore sat back in his chair, and looked up at the teachers and other adults surrounding the bed. "You know what this means?" he said quietly to them.

Professor McGonagall was shaking her head incredulously, looking pale and drawn. "But Albus – it can't be …"

"I believe it is, Minerva," said Dumbledore, triumph flaring in his eyes. "_Circulatim__ Infinitum Unitas."_

There was a gasp of shock from the adults, while Harry and his friends simply looked confused.

"Dumbledore, surely that's just legend?" said Snape, who was looking flustered. "I didn't think that was based on fact at all."

"Hang on a minute … what is it?" said Harry impatiently. "What are you talking about?"

"I was right," said Dumbledore, sitting back in his chair. "This is an ancient magic, one that brings together a group of people with bonds so tight they will last for the rest of their lives. Many people have tried, over the years, to unite themselves in this way, but have been unsuccessful. The last time it worked was a thousand years ago – between Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw, when they united against Salazar Slytherin."

"But what does it _mean_?" burst out Ginny. "How did it happen without us knowing it?"

"When one of your number is in peril, the others unite in defense of that person," said Dumbledore, watching them closely. "Several key elements are needed."

He looked at them each in turn.

Ron: "Loyalty."

Hermione: "Honesty."

Neville: "Courage."

Luna: "Faith."

Ginny: "Love."

"When all of these elements are combined around a single entity that represents all of these things – in this case, Harry – the _Circulatim__ Infinitum Unitas, or the Infinite Circle of Unity, is formed," continued Dumbledore. "This, I believe, represents the force that will ultimately be the undoing of Voldemort and his people."_

"But I don't understand," said Harry, confused. "Why?"

Dumbledore was watching him closely. "Harry, for what reasons do Voldemort's followers stay with him?"

Harry thought about it for a second. "Well, because of the promise of power, I guess," he said slowly. "Also, because he's blackmailed or tricked them into service, or because they're operating under the Imperius Curse."

"So why will those bonds not hold? Why did they not hold the last time Voldemort lost power?"

"Because once he's gone, his followers don't stay together – they separate to look after themselves," said Harry, realizing the truth. "They're together because of fear and ambition, no other reason."

"Exactly. But this group," Dumbledore indicated the six of them, "is together out of choice and a common aim – love for each other, love for freedom, and concern for the welfare of those around them. What did I tell you, five years ago, is the one thing Voldemort can never understand?"

Comprehension dawning, Harry said softly: "Love."

"You see it now, Harry? These people are with you because they care about you – nothing will drive them away, and they've proven that. Alone, you might not have made it against Voldemort. Together, I believe you will," said Dumbledore.

"But there was nothing about this in the prophecy!" said Harry, amazed. 

"At the end of the day, Harry, it will still come down to you," said Dumbledore regretfully. "However, it seems you are no longer totally alone. And it is time, Harry, for you to allow others to help you shoulder your burden."

"What are you talking about, Harry?" said Neville sharply. "The prophecy – we smashed it in the Department of Mysteries! I saw it! We never heard what it said…"

"I did, when I got back here," said Harry glumly. "Professor Dumbledore has a memory of it, as the prophecy was made to him by Professor Trelawney. He told me."

There was a stunned silence.

"I think the time has come to tell them, Harry," said Dumbledore. "They have risked everything for you – more than once – and they must know what is at stake."

There were a few moments of awkwardness while Professor McGonagall went to fetch Dumbledore's pensieve. When she got back, Dumbledore took his wand and pulled threads of silvery thought from his mind with his wand, depositing them in the stone bowl. He stirred the moving mass and the ethereal figure of Sybill Trelawney rose, once more, and began to speak.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches … born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives … the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies …"_

Harry was watching Neville carefully. As he listened to the prophecy, his eyes got bigger and rounder, and all colour washed from his face. When the figure had finished speaking, and had slowly dissolved back into the bowl, Neville looked at Dumbledore, ashen, mouthing silently.

"Yes, Neville," said Dumbledore steadily. "It could also have meant you. But Voldemort chose Harry because he was the most like him – a half-blood. He saw Harry as the biggest threat, because he never heard the end of the prophecy, only the start where the date of the birth of the child was foreseen. By attacking Harry, he passed on some of his powers to him and therefore, 'marked him as his equal'."

"Is this why my parents were tortured?" whispered Neville, shaking.

Dumbledore sighed. "We will never be sure, Neville, but I suspect that is the case," he said heavily. "It was initially believed that they were attacked because Voldemort's supporters thought they knew where their Master had gone. But thinking back, I believe it is likely that, crazed with fear, they tortured your parents to find out if you were indeed the one, and if Voldemort had made a mistake. He hadn't – Harry is clearly the one the prophecy spoke of."

Hermione had buried her face in her hands. Looking up, she gazed into Harry's eyes, her own full of tears. "Now I know why you've been so quiet – '_either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.' Oh, Harry – why didn't you tell us? You've been living with this for _months_ …"_

Harry looked down at the bedspread. "I had to come to terms with it myself," he mumbled. "It's difficult to believe that you're either going to be a murderer or a victim – no way around it."

There was a pause, as they all contemplated this reality.

"There is one last thing that I must ask," said Dumbledore. "The _Circulatim__ Infinitum Unitas usually leaves a mark – one that identifies you as a member of this inner group. Tell me – did any of you feel pain when you joined together?"_

Almost as one, each of them raised a hand to their hearts, looking surprised and fearful. Dumbledore nodded. "Mr Weasley, may I ask you to open your shirt?" he said, smiling at Ron's sudden consternation.

Blushing wildly, Ron unbuttoned his pyjama top. There, on his chest just above his heart, was a faint white mark – in the shape of a lightning bolt.

Harry was horrified. "But … but it's like the Dark Mark!" he spluttered. "That also appears on Voldemort's followers when he calls them!"

"Yes, but the difference is that these marks are here by the choice of your friends, not by force," said Dumbledore. "And that makes all the difference in the world."


	22. Chapter 22 – Illegal Activities

**A/N  
Thank you so much to all my kind reviewers! The last chapter – _Bonds to Last a Lifetime_ – was the most difficult I've had yet to write, and I wasn't sure if I'd done it justice. Going by your comments, _you_ think I did – so thank you! I needed a break afterwards though (boy, was I _pooped) so my apologies for making you wait for this chapter. Enjoy!_**

**********************************************************************

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing – it all belongs to JK Rowling.

**********************************************************************

Harry found himself feeling guiltily relieved when Madam Pomfrey came bustling in and chased everyone out of the hospital wing. Once all the excitement had died down, he had started feeling more and more tired, and he slid further down the bed until his head was drooping back onto his pillow.

"Out, everyone!" ordered Madam Pomfrey. "This boy's absolutely exhausted – he needs some rest. It's well after three in the morning – shoo!"

Even Dumbledore looked intimidated, and they all shuffled away. "See you tomorrow, mate," whispered Ron. "Er … I mean, later today."

Once they were all gone, Madam Pomfrey fussed around Harry, straightening his covers and filling the water pitcher on his bedside table. She was about to press a draught of Dreamless Sleep potion on him, when he protested that he needed to go to the bathroom first. Sighing irritably, she put it on his table and left the room.

When he got back from the bathroom, Harry was surprised to find Ginny sitting on his bed waiting for him.

"Hey," he whispered. "What are you doing here? If Madam Pomfrey catches you…"

She smiled hesitantly in his direction. "I wanted to tell you something," she whispered, not quite meeting his eye. "I couldn't say it in front of everyone else, so I had to wait until they'd all gone. I thought Madam Pomfrey would never leave!"

"Me either," said Harry, sitting on the edge of the bed next to her. He rubbed his forehead – his head was aching dully and he'd never wanted to sleep so much in his life.

Ginny looked up at him shyly. "I just wanted to say …" she mumbled. "That … I'm really sorry, Harry. I should have trusted you – Hermione told me what happened with Cho. I just … well, Cho's so beautiful and you liked her for so long… I sometimes can't believe that you chose me instead."

Harry shook his head at her, smiling, and pulled her into a hug. "Ginny, as far as I'm concerned, she can't hold a candle to you," he said into her hair. "I promise, there's absolutely nothing between Cho and me any more, and there never will be again. I told her that I'm really happy with you, and I meant it. You're the only girl for me."

Odd, Harry thought ten minutes later, after Ginny had left and he was taking his Dreamless Sleep potion. You tell a girl how much you like her, and she cries all over you. Maybe Ron had a point – it didn't matter how hard he tried, he'd never understand women.

***

Before Harry knew it, Christmas was upon them. The last few weeks had sped past, a blurred round of Quidditch, DA meetings, classes, Prefect duties, and of course, masses and masses of homework.

They'd played two more Quidditch matches, against Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Once again, the Gryffindor Braid had proved unstoppable, and although their opposing teams had also tried the maneuver, they didn't have the flair of the Gryffindor Chasers and couldn't pull it off properly. They'd hammered Hufflepuff 310-40, and then put the nail in Ravenclaw's coffin with a 210-50 win. The Ravenclaw match had been very awkward. Cho wouldn't look at Harry and burst into tears, yet again, when he got the Snitch out from under her nose fifteen minutes into the game.

A week before Christmas, Ron dragged Harry off to have tea with Hagrid. Hermione was, as usual, in the library, and Ginny was up in the Owlery sending letters off to Bill, Charlie and her parents.

Hagrid was thrilled to see them, and bustled about making tea and setting peculiar-looking cupcakes out on a plate.

"Got some news for yer," he said, grinning widely. "Grawpy came back two days ago."

Harry looked up from patting Fang. "And?" he said eagerly. "What's happening with the giants?"

"Well," said Hagrid, "looks like not all of 'em have gone over to You-Know-Who. Seems that they remember what happened after he disappeared the last time and they don't trust him. They've decided not to take sides, but Grawpy says 'e thinks they'll help us if it comes to the crunch."

"That's good to hear," said Ron, who was not as taken with the thought of the giants helping them as Hagrid was. "Just as long as they're not coming back _here_ … are they?"

"Wouldn't be able to hide 'em all in the Forest," said Hagrid, shaking his head sadly. "They're going to stay where they are for the time being."

Sipping at their tea ten minutes later, Ron startled Harry and Hagrid by clearing his throat awkwardly.

"Um … got something to tell you two," he said, stirring his tea for the sixth time. He wouldn't look at either of them.

"Well, spit it out, then," Harry said irritably a minute later, when Ron still hadn't said anything.

Ron looked acutely embarrassed. "Hermione wants me to … well, she's asked me to spend Christmas at her house with her family this year," he said in a rush.

"That's great!" said Harry, happy for him. Then, when he noticed Ron's downcast expression, he added uncertainly: "Isn't it?"

"I would have thought yer'd want to spend more time with her, Ron," said Hagrid, raising his beetling black eyebrows at Harry in surprise.

"It's not that …" mumbled Ron, clutching his teaspoon so hard Harry thought he was going to bend it in half.

Harry and Hagrid waited in suspense for a few minutes, and then when an answer wasn't forthcoming, glanced at each other in frustration.

"OY!" said Harry, smacking a preoccupied Ron on the back of the head. "You were saying?"

Ron jumped, and then glared at Harry as he rubbed his head. "Well, it's going to be a bit weird, isn't it?" he snapped. "She's my first girlfriend and I'm going home to meet the parents – best behaviour, and all that… I'm not good at that sort of stuff. I'm also a bit worried that … well, I'm worried that the Grangers will think I'm not good enough for Hermione."

"Bloody hell, Ron, what's made you think that?" said Harry, startled. This was the last thing he'd expected to hear.

"Well, you know, we're quite poor and I've never amounted to much…" started Ron, whose ears had gone their usual pink.

Hagrid sighed. "Yer know, Ron, I think that if the Grangers are anything like their daughter, they'll think yer amount to _plenty, and they won't care at all how much yer dad earns," he said heavily. "Yer stood by Hermione through thick and thin, and that's the most important thing."_

He stood up and gave Ron a resounding clap on the shoulder, almost sending him head first into the floorboards. "Don't worry yer head about it – I'm sure they'll love yer as much as their daughter does."

At this, Ron went so red Harry thought his head was going to pop off, like a whistling kettle coming to the boil. The only thing was, Harry thought sadly, it was going to be a bit lonely without Ron around at Christmas – this was the first Christmas in six years that they wouldn't be spending together.

However, the prospect of a quiet, boring Christmas disappeared the next morning. Taking a letter from an increasingly moth-eaten Errol, Ginny slapped the table in delight when she read the contents.

"Harry, Mum says you're to come and spend Christmas with us this year," she said. "Looks like it'll be a full house – even Charlie's coming from Romania."

Harry spent the rest of the day grinning like an idiot. The only Christmas he'd spent with the Weasley clan had been the year before, and that was at Grimmauld Place and it had been a bit depressing. Christmas at The Burrow was bound to be a lot more fun.

However, this posed a bit of a problem. He hadn't enough Christmas presents to go around. He took Ron aside that evening.

"Feel like breaking a few school rules?" he whispered to his friend, as they stood warming their hands at the common-room fire. Ron's eyes lit up.

"Thought you'd never ask," he muttered back, casting his eyes warily in Hermione's direction. She was taking a break from studying that evening, and was busily knitting more elvish hats in an effort to continue her work with S.P.E.W. "What did you have in mind?"

"I need to get into Hogsmeade tomorrow, to buy a few more Christmas presents," said Harry quietly, watching Ginny out of the corner of her eye. She was engrossed in a Transfiguration essay, having left it to the last minute. "I thought we could take the Invisibility Cloak and sneak out tomorrow afternoon, after Charms."

"Excellent," said Ron with enthusiasm. "Now that I'm going to Hermione's place, I also need to get a few more gifts."

"OK, then," said Harry through his teeth while smiling and waving at Hermione, who was watching them with narrowed eyes. "We'll go tomorrow afternoon at three."

And so the plan was set. Harry had packed his Cloak into the bottom of his bag before heading to class after lunch, so he wouldn't have to go back to the common-room and waste any precious time. He and Ron sauntered casually out of Charms, and headed for the third floor.

"And _where_ do you two think you're going?" said Hermione sharply. They both jumped guiltily.

"Um … got some Quidditch planning to do," said Harry quickly. Ron was incapable of saying anything. He'd gone an interesting shade of puce and was staring fixedly at the floor. "Don't forget – our next game is against Slytherin and we want to be prepared."

"Hmm," said Hermione suspiciously, still watching Ron, who was now tugging awkwardly at the neck of his robes. "Don't you two have that essay on Banshees to finish for Tonks?"

"We'll do it later," said Harry impatiently, and he took Ron's arm and dragged him away. "See you, Hermione."

He glared at Ron as they entered the third floor corridor. "You're a fat lot of help, aren't you?" he said, annoyed.

Ron looked abashed. "Sorry, mate," he said awkwardly. "It's like she can see right through me – I just can't lie to her any more."

Harry supposed he had a point – he would have had trouble lying to Ginny too. Good thing he hadn't seen her today, so he didn't have to.

Suddenly, they spotted someone standing in front of the statue of the hump-backed witch that concealed the entrance to the Hogsmeade secret passageway. Instantly recognizing the shock of white-blond hair, Harry pulled Ron into a nearby doorway.

"Malfoy!" he whispered. "What's _he_ doing here?"

Cautiously, they peered around the doorway. Malfoy glanced quickly around, then tapped the witch's hump and whispered: "_Dissendium!"_

The hump opened and Malfoy quickly disappeared into the entrance.

Harry and Ron stared at each other, open-mouthed. "How did he know about the passageway?" Ron hissed.

"Dunno," said Harry. "But I'll bet a Galleon he's up to no good. C'mon – let's follow him."

Moving fast, they ran down the corridor and slipped through the entrance to the passageway. There was no sign of Malfoy. Harry quickly shook out the Invisibility Cloak and spread it out to cover both himself and Ron.

The journey into Hogsmeade seemed to go on forever, along and up the sloping earthen floor that ended under the trapdoor in Honeydukes' storage cellar. Suddenly, they heard footsteps up ahead and realized they had caught up with Malfoy. They drew back a little and waited.

A faint gleam of light showed when Malfoy opened the trapdoor, then disappeared once he climbed through it. Harry and Ron followed, hot on his heels, and soon found themselves standing in the goody-packed cellar in Honeydukes. Ron let out a small moan of longing at the sight of the endless supply of sweets around him, but checked himself when Harry elbowed him in the ribs.

"Come on!" whispered Harry frantically. "We don't want to lose him!"

Still swathed in the Invisibility Cloak, they crept up the stairs and out into Honeydukes. At the door of the store, they looked quickly left and right, and saw Malfoy disappearing down the street. As it was nearly Christmas, the village was swarming with people and it would be easy to lose track of him.

Careful not to bump into anyone, Harry and Ron shot off after Malfoy. After a few minutes walk, Harry thought he knew where Malfoy was going: the Hog's Head. A dodgy pub on the edge of town, it was usually frequented by dubious characters. Having met there before to form the DA, Harry and Ron knew it well.

He was right. Malfoy opened the filthy door to the pub and went inside. Fortunately, he left it open so they were able to slip in, unnoticed.

The pub had changed very little. The barman (who Harry still thought looked vaguely familiar) was making a lackluster attempt at wiping the counter with a disgusting, grayish-brown cloth. Malfoy had seated himself at a table in the far corner, where he could see the doorway easily. The only other occupant of the pub was a hook-nosed man in a tatty purple cloak, morosely drinking FireWhiskey at the counter.

"Let's go and stand near Malfoy, so we can see what's going on," Harry whispered to Ron. They sidled over to Malfoy's table and stood up against the wall, waiting.

Less than five minutes later, the door opened again, and three men wearing black robes and cloaks with hoods that covered their heads entered. Looking around, they moved straight towards Malfoy and sat down at his table.

"So, Draco," drawled the unmistakable voice of Lucius Malfoy from under one of the cloaks. "Today is the day. We are coming to get him from the school, and you had better have everything ready for us. You know the Dark Lord doesn't tolerate … _mistakes." _

Harry felt as though someone had just driven an ice pick into his heart. The Death Eaters were coming to Hogwarts, and it sounded as though they were after _him._


	23. Chapter 23 – Into the Thick of It

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing – it all belongs to JK Rowling.

**********************************************************************

Harry and Ron stood frozen against the wall in the Hogs Head, not daring to move or breathe too loudly.

"So, Draco – you know what to do?" said the sinister voice of Lucius Malfoy. Draco nodded, swallowing hard.

"Well then, we will meet you at the appointed place, at the agreed time tonight," said his father from beneath his black cloak. "Do _not be late."_

They stood and swept swiftly out of the pub. Draco sat there for a second, and then got up and followed slowly. Harry and Ron waited until he had gone, and then crept after him. Shooting a look over his shoulder, Harry saw the barman frowning in confusion as the door opened and closed, seemingly of its own volition. Harry was so shocked by what he had just heard, he'd forgotten they were covered by the Invisibility Cloak.

They dashed down the nearest alleyway, and took off the cloak. Ron was ashen, his freckles standing out in relief against his white cheeks.

"We need to go to Dumbledore straight away, Harry!" he gasped. "The Death Eaters are going to Hogwarts! And we need to get you safe, and …"

"Slow down," said Harry impatiently. "Of course we'll go to Dumbledore – no-one at Hogwarts will be safe tonight. But I wonder how they're planning to get in?"

"Through one of the secret passageways, I guess," said Ron hurriedly, a bit of colour coming back into his face. "C'mon, Harry – let's get out of here before someone spots us."

They swathed themselves in the cloak once more and headed back to Honeydukes. Malfoy was nowhere in sight, so Harry guessed he had already slipped through the trapdoor and on his way back to Hogwarts. They sneaked down the stairs to the cellar, and went through the trapdoor themselves.

"I guess this puts paid to any last-minute Christmas shopping," said Ron ruefully. "I suppose I'll have to get something for Hermione's parents through mail-order."

"What about something from Fred and George's shop?" said Harry wickedly, grinning at Ron's horrified face.

"Oh, excellent idea," said Ron sarcastically, as they hurried along the dark passageway. "How to Totally Upset Your Girlfriend in One Easy Move. I can see Hermione being absolutely thrilled to bits when I present her mum and dad with a Skiving Snackbox."

Harry chuckled. He well remembered Hermione's aversion to the development of the sweets, especially the Puking Pastilles.

They were moving so quickly, and were so wrapped up in their thoughts, that they found themselves at the Hogwarts entrance to the secret passageway before they knew it. Ron poked his head out cautiously to make sure the coast was clear, and then wriggled out of the opening in the witch's hump. Harry followed quickly, folding up the Invisibility Cloak and packing it back in his bag. They set off quickly to Dumbledore's office.

Arriving at the stone gargoyle, Harry realized he didn't know the new password.

"Well?" said Ron impatiently, shifting his weight from foot to foot in his impatience. "How do we get in?"

"Er," said Harry. "Let's try a few sweet names. Droobles Best Blowing Gum? No? OK, how about Chocolate Frog? Mint Humbug? Fizzing Whizzbee … um … Pepper Imp?"

The gargoyle sprang aside, revealing the moving spiral staircase. Ron looked impressed. "How did you know?" he asked Harry as the stepped onto the first stair. "The password, I mean?"

"Didn't," said Harry truthfully. "I usually just keep guessing until I get it."

Ron frowned. "Odd type of security, that," he said. "Anyone could get in, if they keep guessing."

"Not so, Mr Weasley," said Dumbledore, who was standing at the top of the staircase, waiting for them. "I have other ways and means by which I secure this office."

Ron went a deep red.

"Have a look over here," said Dumbledore, twinkling at them. He beckoned them over to what looked like a small blotter on his desk. He waved his wand at it, and suddenly, they could see the corridor in front of the gargoyle.

"Is that the view though the gargoyle's eyes?" said Harry, suddenly understanding.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes," he said. "So it's up to me who I let in. Helps if they have the right password, but not always – remember when Dolores Umbridge tried to get in here after I left last year?"

"The room sealed itself against her!" said Ron, remembering.

Dumbledore laughed gently. "Not quite," he said. "_I _sealed it against her. I was still here – I just didn't give her entrance, so she didn't know because she couldn't get in. Gave me a lot of freedom, this office – I could come and go as I pleased, and she was none the wiser."

Harry and Ron gaped at him, astounded by this piece of information. Dumbledore put his fingers to his lips. "Mum's the word, eh?" he said, grinning mischievously. "Now, what can I do for you two?"

"Well … we spotted Draco Malfoy going through one of the secret passageways that leads into Hogsmeade, so we decided to follow him," said Harry very fast, realizing that if he told Dumbledore that he and Ron were planning an illicit excursion, they could get into trouble. "So we decided to follow him."

Dumbledore looked at him. "I suppose you just happened to have your Invisibility Cloak on you at the time?" he said, raising an eyebrow at them.

Harry gulped, and nodded. "So," he said, trying to gloss over the details, "we followed him to the Hogs Head and we watched him. He was met by three Death Eaters – one of them was his father. We overheard what they were planning, and …"

Dumbledore's expression changed rapidly, and he suddenly looked stern and worried. "Hold it there, Harry," he said. He went to the fireplace and threw a small handful of powder from a pewter container into it. The flames turned deep purple.

"Minerva, Tonks, Severus?" he said into the fire. "Please come to my office immediately."

Within seconds, the fire turned deep gold and Professor McGonagall appeared, followed closely by Snape and Tonks. None of them looked particularly surprised to see Harry and Ron.

"And now?" said Snape silkily, eyeing Harry with extreme dislike. "What yarn have these two been spinning now?"

Dumbledore held up his hand. "Patience, Severus," he said sharply. "Apparently Harry and Ron found one of your students – young Malfoy – sneaking out of the school. They followed him and overhead him speaking to three Death Eaters. One of them was Lucius."

Harry took a savage pleasure in watching the colour drain out of Snape's face, leaving his usually sallow complexion looking like yellowed parchment.

"Continue, Harry," said Dumbledore, turning back to them.

"They asked Draco if he was ready, and said they'd be coming to the school tonight!" Harry finished desperately.

"Yes," chimed in Ron. "And they said they were coming to get Harry, and they'd meet Draco at the agreed time and place!" He glared at Snape, as if daring him to say anything. But for once, their Potions Professor had nothing to say. He simply sank down into the nearest chair, looking shocked.

"Minerva, I need you to put protective shields up on Gryffindor Tower, and to ensure that the Fat Lady's password is changed," said Dumbledore decisively. "Harry, I want you to stay put in the tower until we can find young Master Malfoy and ascertain what must be done. No," he said sternly as Harry started to object. "Don't argue with me on this one. Tonks, please escort Harry and Ron back to their common-room immediately."

Disgruntled, Harry and Ron followed Tonks out of the office, with Harry muttering under his breath.

"You'd better not be swearing back there, Harry," said Tonks, striding off down the corridor after hopping off the stone staircase. "I'll tell Mrs Weasley and you'll earn yourself a Howler."

"You wouldn't!" said Harry, deeply shocked.

"Oh, I would," said Tonks, grinning slyly at him. "Her Howlers are legendary."

Once deposited at the common-room by Tonks with a stern warning ("Now, don't even _think_ about going anywhere, Harry – I mean it!"), Harry found himself unable to settle. As the day turned into evening, he found himself pacing in a circle around the sofa to the window and back again.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Harry, sit down! You're making me dizzy!" complained Hermione, who was still very annoyed with both Harry and Ron. She had gaped at them in disbelief when they told her about their trip into Hogsmeade, then bellowed at them for ten minutes about their total irresponsibility and lack of concern for others. She'd rounded off the whole fiasco by bursting into furious tears and storming up to the girls' dormitories.

Harry glared at her. "Well, excuse me," he said heatedly. "It's a bit difficult to park your backside on a nice, comfy armchair and kick back when you know a bunch of murderous maniacs are going to try and do you in!"

Ginny, who was sprawled on the hearthrug doing her Charms homework, looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "So what else is new, Harry?" she said, grinning. "You've had the King of Murderous Maniacs after you since you were born – I thought you'd be used to it by now."

Harry stared at her for a second, and then snorted with laughter. He collapsed on the rug next to her, still chuckling.

"You're both nuts," muttered Ron mutinously. "Take this seriously, won't you?"

Harry sobered up slightly. "Sorry, mate, but Ginny's right. There's no point in getting upset about this if I can't do anything about it. I'm sure Dumbledore and the Aurors are on top of things."

However, as the evening wore on Harry became increasingly tense. Why wasn't anything happening? He hadn't even been allowed to go down to the Great Hall for dinner, according to strict instructions from Professor McGonagall, who'd popped in to make sure he was where he was supposed to be. Instead, Dobby had brought him a tray of food.

"Thanks for the tip-off, by the way," Harry said to him before he left. "You were right – the Malfoys were up to something."

Dobby's huge, green eyes filled with tears. "Harry Potter must stay here!" he whispered desperately. "They hate Harry Potter and will try to kill him!"

"I know, Dobby, I know," soothed Harry, patting him on the shoulder. "But I'm safe here."

By midnight, the only people left in the common-room were Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Neville. Ginny had told Neville about what had happened, and he was determined to sit it out with them. He and Ron were playing a game of chess, and to Ron's amazement, Neville was doing surprisingly well.

"The teachers ordered everyone to their common-rooms straight after dinner," Ginny told Harry quietly. "Seems they can't find Malfoy, though – he's disappeared."

"I wonder if he stayed in Hogsmeade?" mused Hermione. "It would explain why he's not around – maybe he'll sneak back in just before he's meant to meet his father."

Harry and Ron exchanged startled looks – they hadn't even considered that. They'd just assumed that Malfoy had returned to Hogwarts before them. Suddenly, Harry slapped his hand to his forehead.

"_Idiot!" he said loudly, causing Crookshanks to jump off Hermione's lap in fright. "The Marauder's Map! That'll show us where they are! Why didn't I think of it before?"_

Leaping to his feet, he shot upstairs to his room and dug around frantically in his trunk for the tatty piece of parchment. Finding it tucked into a corner, he belted back down the stairs, smoothing it out frantically.

Jumping down the bottom four steps at once, he nearly landed on top of Luna, who was strolling past towards the sofa, dressed in an orange velvet dressing-gown.

"Sorry," he gasped to her as he trotted over to the table. He smoothed the parchment out, tapped it with his wand and said: "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Magically, lines appeared from the point where Harry had tapped the parchment, spreading rapidly over the surface

 "Let's see," muttered Harry as he pored over the map. "Tonks and Moody are in the corridor guarding the Fat Lady. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall are in the Entrance Hall … and Snape's in his office. But where's Malfoy?"

Everyone scanned the Map frantically. 

"It's too busy out there!" complained Ginny. "How are we ever going to spot Malfoy if he arrives at a place that we're not expecting? We don't know where to start looking!"

Hermione was studying the map, frowning. "I wonder …" she murmured, looking thoughtful.

"What?" snapped Harry. "If you've got any bright ideas, Hermione, now would be the time to let us know about it."

She glared at him. "Let me try something," she said, pulling the map towards her. Tapping it with her wand, she said: "Reveal Harry Potter!"

Instantly, all the other dots on the map disappeared, leaving only one – labeled Harry Potter, and situated in the middle of the Gryffindor common-room.

Ron gaped at her. "That's brilliant!" he said. "How did you know how to do that?"

Hermione shrugged. "I just thought it would be likely that the Marauders add a feature like that – you know, if they were specifically trying to avoid a certain teacher, or Filch."

Harry pulled the map towards him again. "OK," he said, tapping it with his wand. "Reveal Draco Malfoy!"

The dot labeled "Harry Potter" disappeared, leaving the map clear.

"I can't see him anywhere," said Ginny, disappointed. "He must still be off the school premises. Now what?"

"Well, I figure we stand guard," said Ron. "How about we each take turns to watch the Map and see if he appears? If we stare at it all night, we'll go cross-eyed."

"Good idea," said Harry firmly. "You and I can take first watch."

An hour later, they were both looking red-eyed and tired. Ginny had fallen asleep on the couch, and Hermione was losing a desperate battle to keep her eyes focused on her Ancient Runes textbook. Neville was staring vacantly into the fire, and Luna was sitting primly on the edge of her seat, looking dreamily at the tapestry on the wall in front of her.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw movement on the map. A new dot, labeled "Draco Malfoy" had appeared. It was on the second floor, and it was moving through Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. He sat bolt upright, blinking to make sure he wasn't imagining it. He nudged Ron in the ribs, and silently pointed to the dot.

As Ron focused on the Map, there was a huge explosion from outside. Harry leapt up and ran to the window. There, at the gates, was a fire burning as high into the sky, and sparks and smoke were billowing out of it. He could vaguely make out a few cloaked shadows, moving in front of it.

"I never thought they'd come in through the front gate!" gasped Hermione from next to him, shaken out of her sleepy state.

"They're not," said Harry grimly. "It's a diversion – Malfoy's just come in through Myrtle's bathroom."

They all crowded around the map again, and saw to their dismay that the dots labeled Tonks and Moody had moved to the Entrance Hall, where they met up with the other teachers and headed outside.

Malfoy came out of Myrtle's bathroom, and started heading slowly down the stairs. Ginny gasped.

"They must have come in through the Chamber of Secrets!" she whispered. "Voldemort would have told them if there was another entrance from outside Hogwarts."

They all watched in silence as Malfoy moved along the corridor and down the stairs leading to the dungeon.

"Where are they going?" said Hermione, puzzled. "They're moving away from Gryffindor Tower!"

Realisation suddenly hit Harry like a thunderclap. "They're not here for me!" he gasped. "They're coming to get Snape! Voldemort's got unfinished business with him."

He ran towards the portrait hole. "We have to head them off!" he shouted as he scrambled through the hole, the others right behind him.

"I'll go and get Dumbledore and the others," said Ginny firmly. "I'm faster than the rest of you." In an instant, she had transformed into a lioness and had bounded fluidly away, leaping down the stairs from banister to banister.

"Bloody useful," wheezed Ron as they ran after her, skidding around corners and flying down the stairs. "Never thought I'd say that about Ginny."

By the time they reached the Entrance Hall, there was no sign of her. The huge front doors were open, and they could see the glow of the fire at the gates, and hear shouts as the teachers and Aurors battled with the Death Eaters that had ignited it. Hurtling down the stairs to the dungeon, Harry thought grimly that he'd never thought that he'd be rushing off to save Snape, the man who had done his best to make Harry's life a misery for the past six years. 

They turned a corner into the bottom corridor, and Harry motioned them to be quiet by putting his finger to his lips. Lining up against the wall in single file, Harry in the lead, they inched their way towards the open door of the Potions classroom. Angry voices could be clearly heard.

"Get out of my way, Draco!" shouted Lucius Malfoy.

"Father – I don't understand!" said a panicked Draco, who was sounding worried and confused. "You told me you were coming for Potter! Why are you attacking Professor Snape? He's one of us!"

"He's a traitor!" shouted another voice, which Harry thought might belong to Macnair. "He betrayed the Dark Lord, and we're taking him to face his punishment!"

There was a pause, and then they heard Draco say quietly: "No. I don't believe it. I won't let you…"

"I warned you, Draco!" said his father. "_Stupefy!" there was a flash of red light, and the sound of a body hitting the floor._

Harry looked at his friends in horror. Malfoy had stunned his own son to get what he wanted for Lord Voldemort. He realized that he had led his friends thick of it again, and once again the stakes were incredibly high. Gritting his teeth, he raised his wand and moved forward.


	24. Chapter 24 – A Shocking Revelation

_Thanks so much to my reviewers for their kind words, and for spotting my "colour" error in the last chapter. As you can see, I amended it accordingly. Also, my apologies for the delay in posting this chapter – had a few technical hitches. I will do my best to post faster in the future!_

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing – it all belongs to JK Rowling.

**********************************************************************

Harry stood poised at the door to Snape's office. He took a deep breath to steady his nerves, raised his wand and stepped forward into the light, Ron and Neville right behind him.

Draco was sprawled in an untidy heap on the floor, out cold. The three figures of the Death Eaters had their backs to Harry, and Snape was facing him.

"I knew this day would come," Snape said to the cloaked figure on his right. "The Dark Lord would never forgive me. But I made the right choice when I renounced him – I have no regrets."

"Not yet, you don't," said the voice of Lucius Malfoy from under his hooded cloak. "But you, better than anyone, know what he will do to those who disobey him. Just wait, Snape – you will feel the pain of the betrayal you showed him."

Snape's eyes flickered in astonishment as he spotted Harry standing in the doorway. Malfoy must have seen it, for he spun around with a swish of his cloak.

"You!" he said in astonishment.

Harry didn't give him a chance to react. "_Expelliarmus!" he shouted, and Malfoy's wand soared out of his hand and into Harry's. From behind him, he heard Neville say "_Legatum_!" and magical ropes flew out of his wand, over Harry's shoulder, and bound Lucius Malfoy tightly. Struggling, he fell to the floor next to his unconscious son._

The other two Death Eaters flung themselves in opposite directions, hurling curses as they went. Harry ducked aside, and the Stunning Spell aimed at him rebounded of Neville's shield and took splinters out of the wooden doorframe. The air was full of flashes of light as hexes and jinxes flew back and forth while both parties tried to find cover.

"Get down!" Harry screamed at Snape, who was clearly astounded by this turn of events and was standing, defenseless, in the middle of the room. It was a miracle he hadn't been hit yet, and he didn't even have his wand to protect himself. Harry guessed that one of the Death Eaters must have taken it off him. Suddenly coming to himself, Snape threw himself behind his armchair.

Behind him, Harry heard a sharp intake of breath as an Impediment Jinx hit Hermione in the chest. She fell over backwards, winded. Furious, Ron rushed forward, bellowing in rage and took one of the Death Eaters totally by surprise, bowling him over backwards and into the fireplace where his head hit a flagstone with a crack. Two down, one to go.

The last Death Eater was backed into a corner, but was still a formidable fighting force. He sent out a bolt of bright blue light, which bounced off Luna's Shield Charm and hit Harry on the shoulder. Instantly, his wand arm went dead. He quickly grabbed his wand with his left hand, prepared to carry on fighting, but then suddenly it was all over. Luna calmly sent a Stunning Spell at the cloaked figure from her position on Harry's left, and then there was an abrupt, eerie silence in the room.

The dead feeling in Harry's arm and shoulder began to spread into his neck and chest. He started finding it hard to breathe as a bone-chilling cold seeped into his very bones. Black and silver spots danced in front of his eyes, and just before he keeled over into unconsciousness he saw a lioness bound through the door, followed closely by Dumbledore and Moody.

***

Surfacing out of the darkness, Harry's first thought was of Draco Malfoy. Weird, he thought hazily. I've always hated the git, so why should I care about him now? He struggled to open his eyes.

For once, Harry had woken in the hospital wing without a crew of worried faces surrounding him. The cream dividing curtains rustled and fluttered around him in a gentle breeze, and there was utter quiet. He reached over to his bedside table and found his glasses, perching them back on his nose where they belonged.

Harry quickly took stock of himself. His shoulder and arm were still tingling with pins and needles, but he could at least feel something. His lungs seared slightly with every breath that he took and his scar was aching mildly, but nothing too serious. He swung his legs out of the bed and put his feet to the floor. As he stood, Madam Pomfrey bustled in, carrying a rather long piece of parchment.

"Mr Potter, lie down at once!" she exclaimed when she saw him. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I was just …" Harry started, but then spotted the steely glint in her eye and realized that explanations were going to get him nowhere. "Getting back into bed," he finished glumly, sitting down again.

"Glad to hear it," said Madam Pomfrey firmly. She shook the parchment at him. "You have the longest hospital chart I've ever had the misfortune to work on, and you keep adding to it! It's even longer than the previous record holder, and she was chronically accident-prone so she couldn't help her little accidents."

"Oh, yeah?" said Harry interestedly, although he thought he knew who she was talking about. "Who was that?"

"Professor Tonks, when she was a student here," said the school nurse, with a hint of a smile. "Now, Mr Potter, how are you feeling?"

"Apart from some tingling in my arm, fine," said Harry, who was in a tearing hurry to find someone who could tell him what had happened after he passed out. "Can I go now?"

Madam Pomfrey pointed at him. "Sit! You can get up when I tell you – and not before." She walked briskly to the door, and spoke to someone outside. "You can come in now."

Within minutes, Ron and Hermione were at his bedside.

"Are you OK, Harry?" said Ron worriedly.

"Fine – what about you two?" said Harry.

"We're fine too – Dumbledore's sent us to fetch you, if you can walk," said Hermione. "Come on."

Looking down at himself, Harry saw that he was still wearing his school robes. "How long have I been here?" he asked urgently as he shoved his feet into his shoes, tying the laces in such a hurry he had to abandon them ten seconds later in tangles of hopeless knots.

"Only about twenty minutes," said Ron, helping him up. "You got hit with a Deadening Spell and stopped breathing, so Dumbledore healed you down in Snape's office. He sent you up here just to make sure you were OK, and the rest of us helped get Lucius Malfoy and the others up to his office. We were all needed – they weren't coming quietly. That's why we weren't here when you woke up."

"Fudge has just arrived," said Hermione, hustling Harry along while holding his uninjured arm. "He looks awful – wait till you see him. This is another disaster for the Ministry to deal with."

They rushed along the corridors until they reached Dumbledore's office. For once, the stone gargoyle didn't require a password – it sprang nimbly aside and they hopped onto the revolving staircase.

There was quite a hubbub of noise emanating from Dumbledore's normally serene office. The three Death Eaters were propped against the hearth, bound and gagged. The two that had accompanied Lucius Malfoy turned out to be Macnair and Dolohov, both of whom glared at Harry when he entered.

Draco Malfoy was sitting in a wooden chair against the wall, his head in his hands. He looked up briefly at Harry, his face as white as bone and his grey eyes shining with desperation. His usually immaculately groomed blond hair was a tangled mess, hanging over his face into his eyes. After a few seconds, he dropped his gaze and stared hopelessly down at the floor. Snape was standing next to him, looking furious. He glared at Harry for a second, and then looked away. Ungrateful git, Harry thought angrily. Next time I'll just leave him to handle whatever the Death Eaters can dish out all by himself!

Ginny, Luna and Neville were seated in Dumbledore's trademark chintz armchairs, while Tonks, Moody, Professor McGonagall and Lupin stood in front of the Death Eaters, watching them closely with wands out. As soon as Ginny saw Harry, she leapt up and came over to him, her face very pale.

"Are you OK?" she whispered, taking his hand. "You've got to stop doing this to me, Harry – I don't think my heart can take it."

He gave her hand a squeeze. "Sorry," he whispered back. "You know I don't do it deliberately. You were brilliant, by the way!"

She smiled at him, then turned back to face the room. Cornelius Fudge was standing quietly next to Dumbledore at his desk, and Harry stared at him in shock. Hermione was right – he did look awful. He'd lost a lot of weight, and his skin was hanging on him like a set of too-baggy clothes. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks.

"Ah, Harry," said Dumbledore, standing. "Would you like to sit?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm fine, thank you," he said. He wished they would all just get on with it, as his adrenaline was still pumping from the action-filled events of the evening.

Dumbledore nodded. "We have discovered something interesting on Lucius Malfoy's person," he said coolly. He held up a small pewter flask, and all eyes in the room focused on it. "Full of Polyjuice Potion, it would seem. This imposter won't tell us who he really is. I should imagine the effects of the potion will be wearing off soon, and then we shall see …"

Draco Malfoy looked up at him quickly, his eyes suddenly full of hope.

There was complete silence in the room, and the minutes ticked by. Suddenly, the figure of Lucius Malfoy began to writhe and squirm as the potion wore off. The limbs shortened, and the long, straight blonde hair began to curl, as it shrank in length towards the skull. The aristocratic features became squat and chubby.

The figure that now lay at the hearth was one that was very familiar to them all.

"Umbridge," breathed Harry in disbelief, looking down at the toad-like features and fluffy blonde head of the woman who had tortured him and made his fifth year a living hell. "I can't believe it …"

She grinned evilly up at him.

"So, we meet again, Potter," she smirked. "I was hoping the Dark Lord would give me the opportunity to finish you off, but he wants you for himself. I had to content myself with taking this … traitor back to face justice."

Harry opened his mouth to retort, but was interrupted by Draco.

"Where is my father!" he screamed at her, almost incoherent in his rage and fear. "_Where is he? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?"_

He was about to throw himself at her when he was restrained by Snape, whose dark eyes were glittering angrily.

"You had better answer him, Dolores," said Dumbledore, whose eyes were now flashing with an anger Harry had seldom seen. "We can use Veritaserum and get the truth if you don't."

Trying to wriggle into a more comfortable position, Umbridge smiled triumphantly. "We needed him alive, so he's been imprisoned by the Dementors under the Dark Lord's orders!" she spat at Draco. "When your father heard of the Dark Lord's plans to use you to get into the school, he tried to resist and get away to warn you. He should have known better – the Dark Lord doesn't forgive actions that thwart his plans!"

Draco froze, staring uncomprehendingly at her. "No," he said, shaking his head in disbelief. "He can't be. He can't be!"

He turned to Snape, eyes beseeching. "Professor …" he faltered. "Lord Voldemort wouldn't do that to my father – he's one of his oldest supporters. _Would he_?"

Snape put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Draco," he said gently. "She has no reason to lie – she knows we can get the truth out of her if we have to."

As though all the strength had just rushed out of his legs, Draco collapsed into the nearest chair and buried his head in his hands once more, his fingers shaking. Watching him, Harry felt a surge of compassion for the boy he had loathed for the last six years, but knew he could never approach Draco to offer his sympathy. Sometimes, history was just too hard to overcome. 

Fudge was looking at Umbridge with disbelieving, horrified eyes. "Dolores?" he whispered in shock. "Were you with Voldemort all along? While you were working for me, here at Hogwarts?"

Umbridge giggled madly. "No, but I should have been!" she tittered. "It was only once the Dark Lord revealed himself at the Ministry, and I was sent away from this school, that I realized the truth. Any chances I had for advancement at the Ministry were finished – I would never get _your_ job, as I had once thought I would. My only hope to get the power I craved lay with the Dark Lord."

Umbridge smiled at Harry with the sickening simper he remembered so well. "I am but one of many who support the Dark Lord, Potter – you and your little friends will never win," she whispered. "He will get you in the end, no matter how much you resist. I look forward to the day when he rules over us all, and the faithful will get their reward…"

"I've heard enough," said Dumbledore, standing abruptly as his mouth thinned in disgust. "Minister, please tell your guards to take these three away. And this time, ensure that they are properly imprisoned so they cannot escape."

Fudge hurried out of the office, and a few minutes later six burly men dressed in dark brown robes entered. They roughly manhandled the three Death Eaters onto their feet, and hustled them out.

"Mark my words, Potter!" shrieked Umbridge as they carried her away, kicking and fighting. "You will never win!"


	25. Chapter 25 – Blast from the Past

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing – it all belongs to JK Rowling.

**********************************************************************

The events of the night had exhausted them all, and once the Death Eaters had been removed from Hogwarts' premises, Harry and the others were escorted back to Gryffindor Tower by Tonks and Professor McGonagall.

"Now, then, no more heroics from you lot tonight, please!" said Professor McGonagall firmly. "To bed, all of you! You're all excused from lessons tomorrow morning, so try and use the time to catch up on sleep and rest a bit." She departed in a swirl of tartan robes, but Tonks lingered for a moment.

"Nice job!" she said, her eyes shining with pride. "There aren't many qualified wizards who could fight off Death Eaters, and you did really well!"

"The DA lessons are starting to prove themselves very handy," said Harry softly to her, rubbing his scar absent-mindedly. "Maybe we _should start expanding the DA? After tonight, I'm starting to think I was wrong – even the Slytherins need to know stuff like that. They're not _all_ dark wizards, I suppose…"_

Tonks nodded enthusiastically. "We'll talk about it after the holidays – sleep well!" She tried to slip quietly away, but banged her elbow hard on the frame of the Fat Lady as she left. "Careful, young lady!" said the Fat Lady reprovingly. "I might not look it, but I'm fairly fragile, you know!"

When Harry turned back to the common-room, everyone had gone to bed except Ginny, who was waiting for him on the sofa in front of the fire. She held out her arms to him, and he went to receive her hug gratefully. He'd never received affection like this from the Dursleys, and it was like getting a present he'd longed for all his life.

"The stakes are getting higher, Harry," Ginny said softly into his hair, dropping a kiss onto his scar. "Voldemort's supporters are taking major risks – I can't believe they actually came into Hogwarts …"

"Mmhmm," mumbled Harry, stretching out on the sofa with his head on her lap. "We'll have to keep our eyes open. Constant vigila…"

The next thing he knew, sun was streaming in through a window onto his face. Groggily, he opened his eyes to find himself still sprawled on the sofa in the common-room, using Ginny as a pillow. He gazed blearily up at her, settling his glasses straight on his nose, and saw that she was fast asleep. Started by a poke in his ribs, he looked up. Standing over them was Katie Bell, looking scandalized.

"Honestly, Harry!" she said furiously. "I should give you a detention for this! Sleeping on the common-room sofa with your girlfriend …"

"Shh!" he said, causing her to glare furiously at him. "You'll wake Ginny!"

"I'm the Head Girl! Don't you tell me to be quiet!" Kate hissed, but much more softly. "I should -"

She stopped abruptly at the look he gave her.

Harry gently disentangled himself from Ginny's arms and stood up a bit unsteadily. He put his finger to his lips and dragged Katie by the arm over to the window, where they wouldn't disturb Ginny.

Quickly, he filled Katie in on the events of the previous night. Her expression rapidly went from angry to shocked, and then horrified.

"What is it with you, Harry?" she asked, concerned. "I'm starting to think you've got a death wish! Why didn't you just wait for Dumbledore and the Aurors to arrive?"

"Oh, yeah," said Harry, irritated. "I should have just stepped into Snape's office and said: 'Excuse me? Would you mind not murdering Snape right this minute, please? There's some people coming who want to have a word with you.' That would have gone over well."

Katie looked a bit abashed. "Well, I suppose you're right," she said. "I can't believe Umbridge is a Death Eater!"

"Can't you?" said Harry quietly. He glanced down at the back of his hand, where he could still see the faint pink marks where she had forced him to use the quill that wrote lines in his own blood. "I think she fits the mould perfectly…"

After a shower and some breakfast, Harry spent the rest of the morning with the others in the common-room, snoozing and relaxing in front of the fire. True to form, Hermione was catching up on homework and was determinedly translating Ancient Runes despite all of Ron's attempts to distract her. Harry and Ron quickly ordered some extra gifts by owl order from the _Daily Prophet's Magical Gift Catalogue, and sent the forms off with Hedwig. There was no way either of them were going to risk another illicit trip into Hogsmeade._

At lunch, however, they were pounced on by some of the other DA members. Ernie Macmillan and Justin Finch-Fletchley came rushing over as soon as they saw them.

"Potter, the next time you decide to flex your wand, let us know!" said Justin excitedly. "I can't believe you did it again!"

 "I didn't do anything," Harry said, grinning. "In fact, I got myself well thumped by a Deadening Jinx and was the only one who ended up in the hospital wing. If you want to talk to the heroes, chat to the others …"

Word about their encounter had spread around the school like wildfire, and everyone was pointing at them and whispering. Used to this, Harry just ignored it. Ron and Neville, however, were delighted by all the attention and were telling a group of fourth-year Gryffindors the story again, and a handful of thunderstruck Ravenclaws that had edged closer to their table were blatantly eavesdropping. Luna seemed oblivious, singing "Weasley is our King" quietly under her breath as she ate rice, grain by grain, off her knife. Colin Creevey was excitedly talking to Ginny about her animagus form, and Hermione just looked irritated. Glancing over at the Slytherin table, Harry noticed that Malfoy was conspicuous by his absence. Crabbe and Goyle were keeping a very low profile, muttering quietly to each other.

"Wonder where Malfoy is?" he said, when Ron had returned to his seat, flushed with the compliments he had received from his newly-formed fan club.

"Heard he's gone home to be with his mother, after he heard the news about his father," said Ron shortly, tucking into a huge plate of stew and potatoes. "Must say, I'm not too upset at the thought of Lucius Malfoy being tortured by Vol … You-Know-Who. I reckon he's finally getting what he deserves."

Harry nodded, but couldn't help feeling a twinge of sympathy for Malfoy, who'd received the shock of his life last night when he thought his father had turned against him.

The last few days before the holidays sped past, and before they knew it, it was time to head home for Christmas. Ron was a complete bundle of nerves about spending the time with Hermione's family. Before departing, he spent a good hour combing and re-combing his hair, changing his jumper at least three times, and pacing nervously around the dormitory.

Arriving in the common-room to meet Ginny and dragging his case behind him, Harry was surprised to find Moody waiting in front of the fire.

"Hello," he said guardedly, suspecting that once again, Moody would be escorting him to The Burrow. "What's up?"

"Nice to see you too, Potter," said Mad-Eye, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Er… sorry," said Harry, abashed. "How are you?"

Mad-Eye glared at him for a second, and then started to laugh. "Nice save, Potter," he said, grinning. Mad-Eye smiling was not a pretty sight, and Harry was rather unnerved.

"I'm here to organize your transport," said Mad-Eye, stopping grinning and suddenly business-like once more.

"_Again?" said Harry, irritated. "Why can't I just go home like everyone else, on the Hogwarts Express?"_

"Home?" said Ginny's voice from behind him. He turned to see her laughing at him. "Nice to see you think of The Burrow as home already, Harry!"

He blushed. "Well, I've had some of the happiest times of my life there," he said honestly, taking her hand. "Privet Drive doesn't count as home to me."

"Yes, well, be that as it may, neither of you are going to The Burrow," said Moody grimly. "Things are hotting up – you'll be spending Christmas at Grimmauld Place. Only safe place for you now, apart from Hogwarts."

Harry stared at him, aghast. The last place he wanted to see again was Grimmauld Place, which was full of memories of Sirius and the Christmas he had spent there with him. Ginny was squeezing his hand hard, also gazing in horror at Moody.

"Wh … What?" she stammered. "But … I haven't spent a Christmas at home in years! I was really looking forward to it!"

"Well, your whole family will be at Grimmauld Place for Christmas," said Moody, taking a small box out of his pocket. "So just use your imagination – it'll be _almost_ like being at The Burrow."

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks. Right, thought Harry bitterly. With Mrs Black screeching in the hallway, Kreacher prowling around, and dark objects in every cupboard, it'll be _exactly like the warmth and comfort at The Burrow. He glared at Moody._

"No point being annoyed with me, lad," said Moody, glaring right back – and with his spinning, magical eye, it was much more intimidating than anything Harry could produce. Moody opened the box he was holding to reveal a small pile of glittering floo powder.

"Right, then," he said abruptly, and threw a handful into the fire, turning the flames emerald. "You first, Ginny."

She let go of Harry's hand and picked up her case. Stepping into the fire, she said, very clearly: "12 Grimmauld Place!" There was a roar and a flash, and she was gone.

"Off you go," growled Moody, nodding towards the fire.

Taking a deep breath, Harry stepped into the fire. Great, he thought. Every time I have Moody as an escort, he uses the travel methods I hate the most. First Portkey, and now this.

"12 Grimmauld Place," he said dully, and then he was off, spinning faster and faster while images of other fires and hearths shot past him. As he felt himself slowing down, he put his hands out to stop himself and found himself standing in the hearth of the fire at the house of Black.

Ginny was already being brushed off and dusted down by her mother, and when Mrs Weasley caught sight of Harry she abandoned her only daughter and rushed over to him.

"Hello, dear!" she said, enveloping him in a tight hug. "Now, what did I say to you lot before you left? NO MORE HEROICS. And here you are, fighting Death Eaters again …"

She stepped back and looked appraisingly at him. "At least you're looking better than the last time I saw you," she said, brushing ashes off his flanks.

"Good grief, Mum, leave the poor bloke alone," said an amused voice. "He's only just got here."

Bill was standing with his arm around Ginny, who was looking up at him in unbridled adoration. His long ponytail was gone, replaced military-style brushcut. Gone, too, was the fang earring.

"Hello, Bill," said Harry, going over to shake his hand. "You clean up nicely!"

Bill laughed. "Yeah, well, Dumbledore reckoned I stood out too much with the hippie look, and with red hair to boot I wasn't exactly blending into the crowd. Mum's delighted, of course, but Fleur wants to hex the barber that did the haircut."

There was another flash at the fireplace, and Moody appeared. "Hello, Molly," he said to Mrs Weasley. "Did the others arrive OK?"

"Which others?" said Ginny, but here question was answered when Ron and Hermione appeared in the doorway.

"What are you two doing here?" Harry said, shocked to see them. "I thought you were going to Hermione's family this year?"

"We were," said Ron, who was trying desperately not to look utterly relieved by the change of plans. "But apparently things are 'too hot' so we had to come here."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hermione," said Harry, seeing the gleam of disappointed tears in her eyes. "I know you really wanted to see your parents."

"Yes, but not if it means they might get hurt," said Hermione softly, sniffing a little. "Mad-Eye says we're all targets now, and Voldemort might use my parents to try and get Ron and me, and get to you that way."

Harry felt awful. Yet again, his mere existence was affecting the lives of his friends. Before he could open his mouth to say this, however, there two loud cracks as Fred and George apparated into the room.

"Well, well, isn't this a happy group," said Fred cheerily, hugging his mother and Ginny before mock-punching Ron and Harry.

"Indeed – they all look thrilled to be here, don't they?" added George, who was pulling brightly-coloured packages from his pockets, all emblazoned with the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes logo.

Harry eyed the packages suspiciously. They all looked a bit dodgy, especially the slim box wrapped in bright pink tissue paper, which was wriggling gently and emitting faint purple fumes.

"Fruits of our labours and your investment, my son!" said Fred enthusiastically to Harry. "Thought you might like to be the first to sample our new products."

"Not on your life," said Harry fervently. "I'll take your word that they'll be bestsellers, shall I?"

"Very wise," said Charlie, who had just walked into the kitchen. "I have a funny feeling about that pink one – didn't I overhear you two discussing a love potion that would make someone completely irresistible to members of their own sex?"

"Oh boy, I have just _got_ to have that one to use on Malfoy!" said Ron at once. "I can just see Crabbe and Goyle falling all over themselves to give him flowers, and buying him sweets from Honeydukes." He mimicked Crabbe's gruff voice. "Oh Draco, darling, do sit next to me! I'll just _expire if you don't!"_

Everyone fell about laughing. In the midst of the hubbub, no-one noticed a figure at the doorway, which hovered hesitantly as if trying not to be noticed. However, he finally spoke.

"Hello, everyone."

The noise died down immediately, and they all turned around to see Percy standing in the doorway, painfully thin, his normally immaculate hair standing on end, and looking like he hadn't slept in ages.

Ron was the first to speak. "What the hell are you doing here?" he said in a lethal whisper. "Get out – you're not welcome." 


	26. Chapter 26 – Facing the Music

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing – it all belongs to JK Rowling.

**********************************************************************

"Now, Ron, calm down, "said Mrs Weasley sharply, as she went over to her third son and took his arm. "You need to hear what Percy has to say," 

Ron glared at her. "Really, Mum?" he asked furiously. "After what he put you and Dad through, what I _need to do is knock his block off."_

He made a move towards his brother, and Harry grabbed his arm. "Hold on, mate," he muttered. Ron shook his hand off and shot Harry an angry look

Fred and George were livid. "Mum, he doesn't _deserve to be here!" burst out Fred. "He showed us last year that he didn't want to be a part of this family any more!"_

Percy, looking defeated, held up his hands, almost as if he was surrendering. "I know, and you're all quite right to be angry with me," he said softly, looking at the floor as if he couldn't bear to look at any of their faces. "But Mum and Dad have taken me back, and I was hoping you'd let me give you a chance to explain myself…"

"Of course Mum and Dad will forgive you – you're their son!" hissed Ginny, who had gone bright red and was clearly struggling with the urge to go over and slap Percy silly. 

"And he's your brother, so the least you can do is LISTEN!" snapped Mrs Weasley, leading Percy further into the room.

"Er … I think we should go," said Harry, grabbing Hermione's arm and starting to drag her out of the kitchen. "This is family business."

Percy held out his hand. "No, please don't go, Harry," he said quietly. "I need you two to hear this too."

The feeling of desperation surrounding Percy was palpable, so Harry nodded slightly and stepped back into the room. Bill and Charlie hadn't said anything, but by the looks on their faces, they were quite keen to follow Ron's lead and thump their younger brother.

"This had better be good, Percy," said Bill sharply. Charlie didn't say anything, but set his jaw and folded his arms across his chest. Looking around at the Weasley family, Harry could suddenly see the resemblance between the siblings. His throat contracted painfully, he realized that most of the anger directed at Percy was because of the pain that he had caused their parents. This was a family that would live and die for each other, and he suddenly felt a wave of jealousy for their closeness.

There was another loud crack, and Arthur Weasley apparated into the room. Clearly, he'd been summonsed by a silent signal from Mrs Weasley, because he was looking disheveled and was panting slightly, as though he'd hurried from somewhere.

"Got here as quick as I could," he gasped, leaning on the scrubbed wooden table. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nope, just me about to belt Percy," muttered Ron, glancing guiltily at his mother when she snorted warningly in his direction.

Percy sat on one of the wooden chairs and leaned his elbows on the table, running his hands distractedly through his hair. When he looked up, his eyes were determined and he had more colour in his face.

"I'm not going to just say I'm sorry," he began, and Ron's jaw dropped. Percy held up his hand. "Because that's assuming too much, and it would be presumptuous of me. What I am going to do is ask your forgiveness for my appalling behaviour, and … well, to beg all of you to let me be a part of this family again. You'll never know how much I've missed you all, and how much I've regretted what happened and the way I behaved. You need to know that even if by some slim chance you do forgive me … well, I'll never forgive _myself_."

Harry started feeling very peculiar. He could feel waves of emotion pouring off the Weasley family. Apprehension from Mr Weasley, fury from Ron and Charlie, defensiveness from Mrs Weasley. Ginny, Bill, Fred and George were emanating strong feelings of distrust.

Feeling lightheaded, Harry sank down into a chair near the door. He closed his eyes and started breathing slowly, using his Occlumency skills to block out the emotions that were assaulting him. Slowly, the feelings began to ease up.

As if from a distance, as though through thick pads of cotton wool, he heard Percy take a deep breath and continue.

"I have no excuses – none at all," he said. "It was pure, blind ambition that caused me to act that way. It was disgusting and self-seeking, and I can't believe I let myself think that Fudge thought I was good enough to be a junior assistant. Dad was right – he was just trying to get me to spy on the Order. But I was too bigheaded to realize that, and I truly believed that I was on a quick path to the top. Of course, I wasn't …"

"So I suppose you've only realized that _now – now that you know for sure Voldemort is back, and that Fudge believes Harry and Dumbledore!" burst out Ron. "What happened, Percy – did you get demoted?"_

Harry opened his eyes in shock. It was the first time that Ron had spoken Voldemort's name – and he was so angry with his brother, he hadn't even realized it. He looked at Hermione, whose mouth was hanging open in amazement.

"No, but I have resigned," said Percy heavily. Harry, who had let his defences down slightly, was assaulted again by waves of shock from the family.

"Resigned?" said Bill slowly. "What are you going to do, then?"

"I've been offered the position of assistant editor at _The Daily Prophet_," said Percy. "I figure I can try and accomplish some good, by making sure that the truth is printed. People need to know what's out there, and hiding it is just going to make it worse. The last thing the wizarding world needs is a repeat of last year, where the press lied to them over and over again."

He turned to face Harry. "I also owe you an apology, Harry," he said quietly. "I've known you for years, and you've always been honest and true to your beliefs. But listening to you would have meant that Fudge was wrong, and I put my allegiance in the wrong place. I hope you can forgive me for the way I behaved at your trial and at Hogwarts when Umbridge confronted you about the DA."

Harry stared at him for a second, and felt a strong wave of remorse pouring off him. It was genuine, he was sure of it. He stood up and held out his hand to Percy.

"No hard feelings, Percy," he said simply. "I've made mistakes in the past too, and I've been forgiven. You deserve at least that."

A look of relief spread over Percy's face, and he stood to shake Harry's hand. "Thanks, Harry," he muttered, sounding very close to tears.

There was a brief, awkward pause, and then suddenly Ron moved. Flinching, as though expecting a blow, Percy looked at him cautiously.

"OK," said Ron gruffly, still glaring at his brother. "I forgive you. But I'm warning you – you ever do something like that again, and I swear I'll thump the living daylights out of you … whether Mum likes it or not."

He held out his hand to Percy, who took it and shook it firmly. Then Ron surprised them all by giving Percy a rough, single-armed hug. That was all it took to break down the barriers, and within seconds the rest of the family was crowding round, hugging Percy and shaking his hand. The prodigal was home at last.

***

Dinner was a noisy, cheerful affair that night. Tonks and Remus had made their appearances shortly before Mrs Weasley served up a chicken casserole and a steak and kidney pie, and tucked in enthusiastically. Fleur Delacour had also arrived, and had thrown herself on both Ron and Harry, to Hermione and Ginny's disgust.

The house was vastly improved. The Order had been rather busy cleaning it up, and had scrubbed and whitewashed all the walls which made the house seem much bigger and less foreboding. The portrait of Mrs Black on the entrance hall wall had been permanently boarded up, as no-one had been able to remove it and they had finally gotten sick of her shrieks and screams. The odd mutter could be heard from behind the boards, but nothing more ominous than that.

Kreacher was gone. When Sirius had died, he was forced to go to the only remaining member of the Black family – Narcissa Malfoy.

"Excellent," sniggered Ron. "I always thought I wouldn't wish that little blighter on my worst enemy – but you know what? That's where he is now! I'd love to know what Malfoy thinks of him!"

Kreacher's defection, however, worried Harry greatly. "Won't he tell all the Order's secrets to the Malfoys?" he asked Bill quietly on the side, while everyone else was bustling around the dinner table.

"Well, he might have, but Dumbledore Obliviated him before he left," said Bill with a small grin. "If you thought he was peculiar before, you should have seen him after the Memory Charm was performed. Completely cuckoo. Took one look at the heads of his ancestors on the walls upstairs, and shot out of here like he had a fire under his backside."

Surrounded by the entire Weasley clan again, Harry suddenly felt remarkably shy about his relationship with Ginny. At school, he had only Ron to contend with. Here, there were all six brothers and a pair of parents. During dinner, he felt her toes suddenly slide along his foot and up under his trouser leg. Shocked, he glanced up at where she was sitting opposite him. Ginny was looking entirely composed and was having an enthusiastic conversation with Bill about her animagus form.

Harry blinked at her, shocked. He couldn't believe she could do something like that, and sit there all unperturbed. Then he noticed Ron, who was sitting next to her. He was staring fixedly at his plate, a silly grin on his face.

It all fell into place. Hermione, who was sitting next to Harry, was thoroughly enjoying her chicken casserole and a conversation with Lupin, in which she was discussing her continued work with SPEW. Clearly, Ron's foot was aiming at Hermione and had gotten Harry instead.

Harry clamped his foot on Ron's and bore down with as much weight as he could muster. Ron choked on his mouthful of pie, and looked at Hermione in horror. Then, realizing it was Harry's foot he had been caressing, he went bright red in embarrassment and became completely engrossed in his food again, refusing to look up. When he did, Harry shook his head dolefully and tutted.

"Your aim is shocking, Ron," he said sweetly. "Need to work on that, son. You'll never make an Auror if you keep getting the wrong target."

Ginny, however, wasn't going to let him get away with pretending they were just friends. She swapped places with Hermione and defiantly took Harry's hand in front of everyone.

"Hmm," said Bill, eyeing this development. "Do I need to have a chat with you, young Harry?"

"Don't worry – Ron's got it in hand," Harry mumbled, as the rest of the family laughed. "He's already threatened to kill me slowly if I hurt Ginny."

"Mhmmph," said Ron, swallowing hard to get rid of a mouthful of pie. "And Harry's promised to do the same to me if I upset Hermione, so not to worry, Bill – it's sorted." 

"Harry said WHAT?" said Hermione, pretending to be outraged but secretly touched.

"Zat is so sweet," crooned Fleur, earning a filthy look from Ginny.

"I'll give her _sweet_," she whispered viciously to Harry. "Just wait and see. If she dumps my brother, I'll .. I'll.."

Later that night, after an excellent dessert of hot jam sponge with custard, they trooped upstairs to bed. Ron and Harry shared the same room as before, but this time it was spotlessly clean and the linen on the beds rustled with starch. Harry was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, exhausted by all the emotional output he'd had to deal with. Tomorrow, he'd discuss it with Remus and find out how he could shut it out. It was all too much to deal with.


	27. Chapter 27 – A Very Weasley Christmas

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing – it all belongs to JK Rowling.

**********************************************************************

Christmas Day dawned crisp and cold, with a crackling layer of ice over everything and snow threatening. Grimmauld Place looked fairly festive, with pine logs burning furiously in every fireplace and garlands of holly and tinsel on every door.

Harry and Ron were woken by loud thumping on their door, before Ginny and Hermione erupted into their bedroom.

"Merry Christmas!" they yelled togther.

"Mmph?" mumbled Harry, groggy and barely awake.

"Come on," said Ginny impatiently, tugging on his hand to pull him into a sitting position. "Mum's got breakfast on the go and she wants us down there pronto."

Harry pulled back and lay back on the bed. "Just five more minutes …" he said, turning over. Ron, however, had been persuaded out of bed by Hermione and was shrugging into his dressing gown.

"Better move it, Harry," he said grumpily. "You know what Mum's like. If we don't get down there right now, she'll send up the twins and then we're in trouble. Merlin only knows what they keep up their sleeves these days and they'd be only too keen to use us as guinea-pigs."

Harry groaned, then got up. Ron was right, unfortunately. He took a few minutes, however, to thoroughly kiss Ginny under a piece of mistletoe that he found hanging in the passage outside the bedroom. Ron and Hermione were similarly engaged on the next landing down.

"Oh, come on!" yelled Fred's voice from the entrance hall. "I can _see you, you know. That's disgusting! Get down here NOW!"_

With a reluctant sigh, Harry took Ginny's hand and they followed Ron and Hermione into the kitchen. A huge fire was burning merrily in the fireplace, and the room was already full of people. The mood was festive and Harry couldn't help but smile at the sight of Tonks, transformed into an elf with a red and green outfit to match.

"Love the pointy ears, Tonks," he muttered to her as he passed.

"Mmm," she said, grinning. "So does Charlie. D'you think he's got a little fetish?"

Harry winced. "I'd rather not think about it, thanks. That's a bit more information than I needed to know …"

Mr Weasley was wearing a Father Christmas hat with a huge bobble on the end, and was happily handing out gifts from a massive pile underneath a brightly decorated tree. Harry received a book from Bill and Fleur, entitled _Shadows and Light – The Defeat of Dark Wizardry through the Ages. He got the usual Weasley sweater – in crimson with a black dog on the front this time – and a tin of fudge from Mrs and Mrs Weasley. From Tonks and Charlie, a new pair of Qudditch gloves, and the usual box of Chocolate frogs from Ron._

Hermione had provided a new bookbag, which had an interesting feature – a magical false base that could only be opened by the owner. "Thought it might be handy for keeping the Marauder's Map and your Invisibility Cloak close to hand," she whispered to him, with a gleam in her eye.

"Why, Hermione!" Harry said, pretending to be shocked. "I can't believe you'd encourage anything illegal!" She smiled wickedly at him, and then turned to kiss Ron as thanks for the pretty topaz pendant he'd just given her.

Harry looked up to find Ginny sitting in front of him. She smiled shyly at him and handed him a slim rectangular box. He rummaged under his seat, and handed Ginny her gift, which was a small square parcel wrapped in gold and red paper.

She opened it eagerly, and found a handsome, leatherbound diary with a lock on the front. She swallowed, and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I thought you might be ready to keep a diary again," he whispered in her ear. "You can keep your thoughts secret with that lock. No-one will ever know what you write in there but you – only the person who owns it can see what's written there."

Ginny kissed him softly. "Thank you," she said quietly. "I've always enjoyed keeping a diary, but I was scared to after … after Tom. But you're right – I'm ready to put that behind me and try again."

Harry turned her gift over in his hands, and then opened it. Inside a simple green box, was a watch. But it was a watch with a difference.

It was like Mrs Weasley's grandfather clock, but in miniature. It had five hands, each named: Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna. The points around the watch face were simple: At School, At Home, Safe, In Danger. The hands for Ginny, Ron and Hermione pointed to "Safe", while Neville and Luna's pointed to "At Home".

Ginny was watching him closely as he fought to control tears that were burning behind his eyes. "Is it OK?" she said softly.

"This is fantastic, Ginny," he said quietly, pulling her into a tight hug. "Thank you – so much. You always seem to know exactly what I need."

If I'd had this watch last year, with a hand for Sirius on it, he might still be alive today, he thought sadly. I'd have _known_ he was OK, and I wouldn't have been fooled by Voldemort…

The sadness stayed with him for the rest of the day, although he did his best to get into the Christmas spirit. Fred and George were on top form, sneakily testing their new products on unsuspecting subjects. Everyone had thought it was hilarious when their new Feline Fudge gave Hermione a pair of pointed cat ears and bright yellow eyes ("Oh no! It's second year all over again" she moaned) but the laughter came to an abrupt halt when Mrs Weasley found herself obeying an insane urge to chase after a ball and bark, after eating a piece of Canine Candy. She didn't find it funny at all and punished her errant sons by making them wash up after a huge Christmas lunch – without magic.

Percy was thoroughly enjoying himself, and some of the lines around his young eyes seemed to have been erased over the last few hours. He roared with laughter at the twins' antics, helped his mother whenever he could, and was thrilled just to be included again. He spent a good amount of time just sitting watching the goings-on, and smiling. As an outsider at the Dursley's all his life, Harry understood exactly what it must mean to Percy to be a part of a big, happy family again after a long period of exile.

Everyone was sluggish and lazy after lunch … after all, consuming that much turkey, ham and Christmas pudding would turn anyone into a sloth. Ginny was involved in a game of chess with Ron, who had received a new chess set from Bill and was now bullying the pieces into submission.

"For goodness sake!" he shouted at a cowering pawn. "When I tell you to get to E5, I mean NOW! Not next week! _Move it!"_

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Come on, sweetie," she said kindly to the pawn. "Don't mind him. If things get too tough, you can just lead the other pawns on strike and then Ron's stuffed. He needs you more than you need him, you know."

Harry took the opportunity to sidle over to Lupin. "Remus, can I have a quick word, please?" he said quietly.

Startled, Lupin nodded, and then motioned him over to the other side of the kitchen where he pretended to make a big fuss over making tea.

"What is it, Harry?" he said, concerned, whilst spooning what looked like a ridiculous amount of tea into a pot.

"Do you remember when you started teaching me Legilimency – you told me about the dangers of becoming a psychic magnet?" Harry said. Lupin nodded, looking at him inquiringly. "Well, it's happened – more than once – and I think it's getting stronger. And it's awful, Remus – I hate it. Please … you need to help me to shut it out."

Lupin stopped fussing with the teapot and leaned back against the counter. "How long has this been affecting you?" he asked sharply. Overhearing this, Bill drifted over.

"What's up?" he said.

"Oh, not much," said Lupin, glaring at Harry. "Just that young Harry here has been picking up emotions and psychic debris for some time now, and has only just decided to mention it to me."

"Well, it's only been bits and pieces for a while now, but yesterday – when we met with Percy – it was really strong," Harry said, irritated. "Before, I could handle it because it was only flashes now and again. But yesterday it just about knocked me out, so I thought I'd ask you for a bit of help. Sorry to have bothered you."

He started to walk away, but Bill grabbed his arm. "Hang on, Harry," he said softly. "Stick around. This is quite a development, you know. Remus is just surprised you didn't mention it before, that's all."

"What's the big deal?" Harry said, turning back to them. "It's just a side effect of the Legilimency training, isn't it?"

"Well, yes and no," said Lupin, frowning at him. "What it means is that you have exceptional talent at it. Can you do it intentionally, or does it happen by accident?"

"Accidentally, mostly … I think," said Harry.

"OK, so try this," said Bill abruptly. "Close your eyes, then clear your mind. Then I want you to try and feel what's happening in the room around you – not by listening, by really _feeling. Got it?"_

Harry nodded, and then closed his eyes, clearing his mind. For a few seconds, he could hear what was being said and what was going on around him – a shout of triumph from Ron as his knight thumped Ginny's castle, low murmurings from Mr Weasley and Percy, and a scuffling sound as Crookshanks chased after the cards Fred and George were bewitching to scuttle away from him like crabs.

He concentrated hard, and the sensation of cotton wool stuffing his ears started again. Slowly, the sounds around him started to recede, and he began to pick up on emotions.

"What do you feel?" he heard Bill say, as if from a long way away.

"Percy … he's happy and content," Harry whispered, his brow furrowed in concentration. "Ron's chuffed because his pieces are doing what he wants. Your mum and dad … they're really happy to have the family back together … Remus, you're worried … Hermione's also worried – not sure about what. Ginny … OK, I'm not telling you that. It's private."

Bill and Lupin chuckled. "Anything else?" said Bill.

Harry concentrated even harder. "Um … Fred and George are up to no good – they're plotting and they think something's going to be really funny. Remind me to stay away from anything they offer me. Fleur … she's a bit upset about something, but it's not too bad because it feels quite low-key. Right … this is weird. I'm not getting anything from Bill or Tonks."

"OK, that's enough for now," said Lupin's voice. "I want you to start using your physical senses as much as you can – focus on scents, or sounds."

As Harry did so, smelling the lingering aroma of leftover roast potatoes and the sound of Hermione giggling at Crookshanks, the fuzziness left his hearing. He opened his eyes, dizzy and disoriented.

"I need to sit down," he said woozily, grabbing the kitchen counter. Bill quickly pulled out a chair for him.

"How come I couldn't get anything off you?" Harry asked Bill, blinking a bit as his sight was still quite fuzzy.

"Well, I got special training when I joined Gringotts, to help mask my emotions," said Bill, pouring them each a cup of tea. "You see, many of the curses that protect ancient tombs feed on fear and other feelings, so I had to learn to block them so as not to set off any booby-trap triggers."

"And Tonks?"

"Auror training," said Lupin, as he vigorously stirred sugar into his tea. "First line of defense: emotional masking. A really good Legilimens – like yourself, Harry – can pick up emotions and use them to overpower an Auror."

Ginny came over and sat on the arm of Harry's chair. "What have you lot been up to?" she said, looking suspiciously at her brother. "Harry looks like death warmed over."

"Just checking out Harry's talents – the ones you haven't found yet, anyway," said Bill airily.

Ginny blushed violently, and suddenly busied herself in tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Seriously, Harry, it's a fantastic talent to have," said Lupin, watching him over the rim of his mug. "You'll never have to use Veritaserum – you should be able to pick up if someone's lying to you or not."

"But Remus, I _hate_ it!" said Harry desperately, looking from him to Bill. "How can I shut it off?"

"By doing exactly what you did just now," said Lupin. "Focus on your immediate physical surroundings – prick your finger with a pin, if you have to – and it should ease off."

Harry nodded, relieved that it could be so easy, and allowed himself to be dragged off by Ginny.

"What was that all about?" she hissed, handing him his cloak.

He pulled it on and followed her outside, to the bench in the middle of the square. It was cold and crisp, and already starting to get dark. Lights were coming on in the windows around them, making the gloomy area look inviting. Sitting down with her, he leaned back and pulled her into his arms, explaining what had just happened.

"And, Miss Weasley," he concluded, "I got some _very_ interesting stuff off you just then."

She looked up at him, startled, and blinked as a stray snowflake landed on her eyelashes.

"What?" she said, beginning to blush.

"Well, let's just say I wouldn't tell Remus and Bill about it, but I'd like to make sure that you were thinking about _me_ when you were feeling like that," he said, grinning at her embarrassment. "I sincerely hope it wasn't someone like Crabbe or Goyle …"

Ginny batted his arm. "Harry – of course not!" She looked outraged. "But … how _could you dig around in my head like that? I can't believe you would …hmmph."_

Sometimes, the best way to shut her up was just to kiss her, Harry thought. Nice way to resolve what could have become an argument, too.


	28. Chapter 28 – Making Amends

_Many thanks to all my reviewers, and to all my readers for their patience. Holidays, and all that … I promise to update sooner the next time. – PepperImp_

_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing – it all belongs to JK Rowling._

**********************************************************************

Harry and the others returned to school at the end of the holidays, refreshed by the short break. Immediately, however, they were bogged down with work again. Ginny was getting more and more tense, what with her OWLs on the way, and Hermione – taking more subjects than everyone else as usual – was almost unbearably irritable.

It was with some trepidation that they attended their first DA meeting of the term. Tonks had spoken to the Slytherins and invited them to attend, and as a result there was a small band of them lurking in a corner of the Room of Requirement. Malfoy was there, paler than ever, but with some of his old arrogance returned. To Harry's amazement, however, Malfoy nodded at him when he arrived with the rest of the Gryffindors.

"Potter," he muttered.

Taken aback, Harry nodded back. "Malfoy," he acknowledged. They locked eyes for a second, and then Malfoy looked away.

"What was that about?" hissed Ron, looking astounded.

Tonks began the evening with a quick refresher, for the benefit of the Slytherins. Harry teamed up with Neville again, and they had a marvellous time hexing, cursing and feinting. Everyone else had also improved dramatically with practice, and the Slytherins were open-mouthed with amazement at their prowess by the time the practice session had ended.

"Right, people – Patronuses," said Tonks, who was looking very vivid with a short, lime-green hairstyle with a pink stripe on the side. "I know some of you have already mastered it – Harry, Hermione, Ginny? Where's Cho?"

But Cho was nowhere to be seen. Tonks looked enquiringly at Michael Corner, who scowled blackly and shrugged.

"Well, then, you three – I need you to give me a hand with helping everyone else, then. How about a quick demonstration, Harry?"

With that, she kicked open a wooden trunk that was lying near the desk. A Boggart  disguised as a Dementor rose slowly out of it, the temperature in the room dropping abruptly as the torches went out. Raising its scabbed hands, it began to glide towards Harry.

Gritting his teeth as he heard a few screams around the room, Harry raised his wand. "_Expecto_ Patronum_!" he yelled, summoning the heady memory of the success of the Gryffindor Braid in their first Quidditch match against Slytherin. A huge silver stag erupted from the end of his wand and charged at the Boggart, which immediately backed away, raising its arms to protect itself._

"_Riddikulus!" shouted Tonks, and with a bang, the Boggart exploded._

The stag, wending its way through the students, made its way back to Harry and regarded him with its silver eyes, and slowly disintegrated into wisps of pale smoke.

"Thanks, Tonks!" said Harry, pretending to wipe his brow and grinning at her. "How about a bit of warning next time?"

She grinned delightedly back at him. "Just wanted to make sure you remembered how conjure up a Patronus under pressure," she said. She waved her wand haphazardly at the torches around the room to relight them again and accidentally set the curtains on fire.

"Oops," said Neville, quickly extinguishing them with a splash of water from his wand. Tonks grinned shamefacedly.

Within minutes, the room was filled with shouts of "_Expecto__ Patronum!" as the students tried desperately to perfect the spell. Some were having more luck than others – Neville, who had never managed to conjure a Patronus before, managed his for the first time. Screwing up his eyes in concentration, he bellowed the incantation and was completely amazed when a hawk shot out of the end of his wand and circled the room twice before dissolving._

Blinking confusedly at his wand, Neville was startled when he was surrounded by cheering Gryffindors.

"Well done, Neville!" cried Hermione, clapping him on the shoulder. "I _knew_ you could do it!" In elation, she conjured her own Patronus, a silvery otter, which gamboled happily around Neville.

None of the Slytherins had managed anything more than a few puffs of smoke. Malfoy was looking furious, waving his wand about angrily and muttering the incantation.

Taking a deep breath, Harry went over to him. "Need some help, Malfoy?" he asked politely, steeling himself for a rude reply. To his amazement, Malfoy regarded him appraisingly for a second.

"OK," he mumbled, so quietly that Harry hardly heard him.

"What?"

"_I said OK_," snapped Malfoy. "What do you want me to do – get down on my hands and knees and beg?"

Harry snorted. "Chance would be a fine thing," he said. "I'll help you, Malfoy – that's what I'm here for. Anyway, if it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't be able to produce a decent Patronus anyway."

Malfoy blinked at him. "How'd you figure that?"

"Well, when you and your mates pretended to be Dementors during that Quidditch match back in third year, you kind of forced my hand into producing my first real Patronus," said Harry, smiling. "It was only afterwards that I realized I'd done it, so when I really needed to produce one for real against some proper Dementors, I was able to. So, thanks for that…"

"Anytime," said Malfoy, grinning back. Then he stopped smiling and glared at the floor, and Harry bounced back to reality.

What the hell was that about? he thought wildly. Malfoy and I … actually having a conversation without trying to hex each other?

Malfoy looked up, and a frown was back on his face.

"Look, Potter," he said abruptly. "I don't like you. I never have, and we'll probably never be friends. But you're the best person here at defense, and my … my father always said you should learn from the best. So, if you're willing to work with me – I'll be willing to learn without giving you too much of a hard time."

Harry thought about it for a second. He didn't like Malfoy either, and he too thought it was highly unlikely that they'd ever be friends. But the Sorting Hat had told them that the houses needed to be united to fight the peril that was coming, and if being civil to Malfoy was going to help with that … well, he'd do it.

"It's a deal," said Harry, holding out his hand. "Truce – while we're working in here, that is. Any other times, all bets are off. OK?"

"Sold to the highest bidder," said Malfoy, shaking his hand. "Let's get on with it, Potter. The less time I have to spend with you, the better."

"That's more like it," said Harry grimly. "For a second there, I thought you were going soft on me."

They spent another ten minutes trying to get Malfoy to produce a Patronus, but it was useless.

"Come _on_, Malfoy!" spat Harry, exasperated. "You're not thinking happily enough!"

"Well, I don't have a lot of good memories to focus on!" shouted back Malfoy, who by now had flushed red with frustration and fury.

They were interrupted by shouting behind them, and turned to see Goyle sprawled on the ground, bound tightly by magical cords

"Goyle, you moron!" yelled Ginny, who had been trying to help him conjure his Patronus. "When I said I'd help you, that didn't mean you could help yourself! My backside is strictly off-limits to you!"

She stalked away furiously, leaving Goyle lying on the ground.

"Aren't you going to play the knight in shining armour and go to rescue your girlfriend?" drawled Malfoy, looking amused.

Harry watched Ginny flick her bright red hair off her shoulders, face pink in irritation, as she poured herself a glass of iced water from a jug on the desk.

"Nope, I reckon she can handle herself," he said, flicking his wand at Goyle to remove the cords. Goyle struggled clumsily to his feet, glaring at him.

"Don't even think about it, you idiot," Harry said, pointing his wand at him. "I'd take you out in a second. Go and sit down before you hurt yourself."

***

Days blurred into weeks and before they knew it, January was gone and they were into February. Valentine's Day was no longer the gaudy affair as produced by Gilderoy Lockhart in their second year, but most of the students were still very aware of it. Harry ordered two dozen long-stemmed red roses for Ginny, as well as a pretty antique silver bracelet for the occasion.

Ron, however, had gone one better. To Harry's amazement, Ron had co-opted him into a plan to get Hermione on her own on Valentine's evening.

"You need to help me out, mate," he confided. "You know what she's like – she'll belt off to the library and I'll never get her out of there. This is important – I've even gotten Dobby to help me."

"Help you with what?" said Harry suspiciously. His own encounters with Dobby had usually not been that successful.

Ron stared at an invisible spot on the wall above Harry's head and started talking very fast. "I'm setting up a table for two, with candles and flowers and all that rubbish that girls like, on the top of the Astronomy tower," he said, going redder and redder by the minute. "Then Dobby's going to magic up a three course meal for us."

He stopped and looked anxiously at Harry. "You don't think its lame, do you? D'you think she'll like it? Oh no, it's really stupid… just forget it …" He started walking away.

Harry grabbed his arm. "Good grief, Ron! Have a bit of self-confidence!" he said, grinning. "It's brilliant! She'll love it. I'm really impressed – I didn't know you had it in you."

"You think so? You don't think she'll tell me I'm being ridiculous?"

"Ron, if she does, she doesn't deserve you," said Harry with feeling. "Wish I'd thought of it. Don't worry, I'll help you. We just have to be careful – you know how suspicious Hermione can be. We don't want her guessing anything."

Valentine's Day dawned clear and cold. Arriving at breakfast, Harry was immediately swooped upon by a tawny owl, bearing a dark red envelope. He cautiously opened it, half-expecting it to be a singing Valentine, and was relieved to find it was an ordinary one – signed by Ginny. He smiled at her, and was just about to go over to thank her when Hedwig arrived, bearing his gift of roses and jewelry, and deposited it in Ginny's place. Her face lit up and by the time she'd read his card and put the bracelet on her wrist, she was glowing with happiness.

Harry was rather disgruntled, however, to see that Ginny had received a few other Valentines too. Opening a lurid purple one, she started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Harry said, viciously spearing his bacon in his annoyance.

"Roses are red, Grindylows green, You're the prettiest pureblood I've ever seen," she quoted, laughing. "Must be from a Slytherin."

Looking across at their table, Harry spotted Goyle watching Ginny avidly, and grinning idiotically when he saw what she was reading.

"I think it's from Goyle," Harry chuckled, nudging Ginny in the ribs. "Check him out."

"Oh, no!" said Ginny, horrified. "You think so?"

"Yeah – I reckon he enjoyed being tied up by you, little sis," said Ron, who was eavesdropping from the other side of the table. "No accounting for taste." He swiftly ducked the piece of toast she threw at him, laughing.

However, Ron's day went downhill from there. Furious that he'd only sent her a single white rose, Hermione ignored him completely. She'd given him a beautiful watch with a brown leather strap, and was rather hurt that he'd only bothered with one flower and no card. 

"I'm going to give her the other eleven roses and a pair of pearl earrings tonight – if we can get her there," Ron whispered desperately to Harry. "You've got to help me, Harry … if she won't come, I'm doomed!"

Harry caught up with Hermione just before dinner that night, at the time he'd pre-arranged with Ron. She'd already packed her bookbag, in anticipation of a night in the library after eating supper.

"I need you to help me with something," he said, grabbing her arm and steering her up the stairs.

"What?" she said irritably. Her temper had been very close to the surface all day, and Ron had been avoiding her. Very close to tears, she clearly wasn't prepared to handle any nonsense.

"It's a project I'm doing for Tonks, about the phases of the moon and their affect on werewolves," he ad-libbed madly, pulling her along with him. "I need a bit of advice from you on the current moon stage."

Annoyed, Hermione pulled her arm away from him. "Oh, come on, Harry, you can do that yourself," she snapped.

"No, I really need your help. Come on, Hermione – just for five minutes," he wheedled.

She huffed, and then followed him. He knew that appealing to her ego would work, so he trotted on ahead.

Reaching the top of the stairs of the Astronomy Tower, he pulled the door open and gestured through it with a grand flourish. "Ladies first," he said, grinning.

As Hermione went through the door, he heard her gasp and drop her bookbag. He peeked through, and was astounded to see Ron standing there wearing a Muggle tuxedo, starched white lapels gleaming in the moonlight. He was holding a bouquet of white roses, and standing in front of a tiny round table that was set with white linen, crystal glasses and silver.

Hermione burst into tears. "Oh, you … you," she sobbed. "I thought you didn't care about Valentine's day! I can't believe you've done all this … for me!"

As Ron moved forward to give her the roses and hug her, Harry closed the door quietly behind them and crept off down the stairs. Who would have thought that Ronald Weasley was just a big old romantic at heart?


	29. Chapter 29 – The Beginning of the Darkne...

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing – it all belongs to JK Rowling.

**********************************************************************

Harry's relationship with Malfoy was taking a distinctly peculiar turn. In their day-to-day dealings, Malfoy still went out of his way to sneer at him and make sarcastic comments, and never missed an opportunity to try and get Harry and his friends into trouble. At the DA sessions, however, they worked hard together and soon began to privately look forward to the meetings.

Ron cornered Harry about it, early in April.

"Listen, mate, not that I want to nag you or anything, but …" he started awkwardly.

Nose buried in a Charms book, trying to figure out a complicated Invisibility Charm, Harry barely looked up. "Huh?"

"It's about you and Malfoy … what's that all about? I mean, you're practically his mate now."

Mouth hanging open, Harry looked up at his red-haired friend, who was staring at a spot at the wall about six inches above the top of his messy head.

"_Mates? Me and Malfoy? Boy, have you got it wrong!" he said, starting to laugh._

"Well, you only ever work with him in DA sessions and …" stammered Ron. "We just thought it was a bit weird, Neville and me, because you two have always hated each other and …"

"Trust me, I still don't like him," said Harry, grinning. "But it's really good to work with someone you don't like at the DA meetings … gives you lots of incentive to hex the hell out of him. Seriously, Ron – that's all it is. He's still a slimy, ferrety git and that's never going to change. I mean, come on – you saw him try and get me in detention in Transfiguration the other day."

"Yeah, but …" said Ron.

"Yeah, but nothing," said Harry firmly. "He's just a bullying prat, but I'm working better than ever in defense because I've got him to practice on. Other than that – don't expect me to start studying with him or having dinner together. Not going to happen. Ever."

The Slytherin-Gryffindor rivalry as intense as it had always been on the Quidditch field, where the two teams were destined to meet again in the finals of the Quidditch Cup. Malfoy had organized the Slytherin team into creating a semblance of the Gryffindor Braid, and they had used it to devastate the other houses. Harry and Ron had come up with a defensive tactic that they were saving for the last match of the year.

It was fairly dangerous, but worked very effectively. As it was impossible to disrupt the Gryffindor Braid formation by taking it face on, not knowing which player would be in possession of the Quaffle next, they had worked out that its only weakness was from above. They had tested this on their own Chasers during practice sessions, and found that diving into the formation from above effectively ruined the players' rhythm and forced them to break it up.

"Right, that'll do," gasped Harry after a particularly strenuous session. "But we'll keep that under wraps to use on the Slytherins during the final, or they'll cotton on fast and use it on us before we get a chance to put some points on the board."

Jokingly, Ron swatted the Quaffle towards Ginny, who saw it coming out of the corner of her eye and made a desperate grab for it. However, she was too late and the red ball soared past her and was nabbed by Katie. Ginny glared at her brother, then let out a despairing sob and fled off the pitch, tears streaming down her face.

"What …?" said Harry, horrified, as she sped past him, dismounting rapidly as she reached the changing room doors and then disappearing inside.

"I'll go after her," said Luna calmly, gliding off after Ginny.

Half an hour later, freshly showered and with his hair standing up in wet spikes and points, Harry was still waiting for Ginny when Luna emerged.

"It's OK," she said when she saw him waiting. "She's coming out now."

"What's up with her?" said Harry in an undertone.

Luna smiled serenely. "It's OWLs in a few weeks, you know," she said, absently running her fingers through her tangled blond tresses. "She's just a bit stressed, like the rest of us in fifth year. You should know, Harry – you went through it last year."

"Yeah, but you seem to be handling it fine," muttered Harry, embarrassed that he hadn't thought of it. His own OWL exams seemed to be a long way in the past.

"Yes, but then I've got a Greater Three-Toed Giggerwick to help keep me calm," said Luna.

Harry gaped at her, but was saved from enquiring about what she was talking about by the appearance of a red-eyed Ginny.

"See you later," said Luna, giving them a vague wave and wandering off in the direction of the castle.

Ginny sniffed and looked defiantly at Harry. "Don't start with me, Harry Potter," she warned heatedly.

"I wasn't!" objected Harry, wounded. "I was just going to ask if you're OK. I was worried about you!"

"Oh," said Ginny, deflated. "Sorry. I suppose I'm a bit on edge."

"That's OK," said Harry, putting his arm around her as they began to walk towards the school. "I know what it's like, remember? I was in your shoes last year. OWL year is horrible."

They were hailed by a cheery shout from the gamekeeper's house across lawn. "Oi – you two! D'yer want some tea?"

"That's a great idea!" said Harry, waving enthusiastically back at Hagrid. "C'mon, Ginny – it'll take your mind off things for a bit."

She nodded and they set off towards Hagrid's hut, hand in hand.

Things seemed a lot brighter in Hagrid's cosy home, especially as the gamekeeper himself was in excellent spirits. He bustled around the hut making tea, while the fire blazed merrily in the corner and Fang drooled happily over them both.

"You seem chuffed," said Harry, accepting a cup of tea and cautiously taking a slice of  dodgy-looking cake off a plate. "What's up?"

"Dumbledore's jus' told me – Beaky can come back to live 'ere with me!" said Hagrid, grinning delightedly. "Since Lucius Malfoy's disappearance, plenty o' people have come out ter say they were being blackmailed or threatened by 'im, and the execution order on Buckbeak's been lifted. 'E'll be 'ere tomorrow!"

"Oh, Hagrid, that's brilliant!" said Ginny, smiling at Hagrid's obvious excitement. "Buckbeak must be really tired of Grimmauld Place by now."

"Especially with Sirius gone, yer know," said Hagrid, glancing nervously in Harry's direction. "Beaky really liked 'im and 'e misses 'im."

Harry took a deep breath, then a sip of tea. "Yeah," he said softly. "Me too."

He looked up at Hagrid's worried face. "I'm fine, Hagrid – really," he said. "I'm really pleased for you – we'll come and visit Buckbeak tomorrow."

But that visit wasn't to be. On their way to the dining hall, Professor McGonagall's magically magnified voice echoed through the hallways.

"All students to return to their common-rooms immediately. Dinner will be brought to you there. All students to return to their common-rooms at once, please."

Shooting startled looks at each other, Harry and Ron did an about-turn and returned to Gryffindor tower. Professor McGonagall was waiting for them there. Harry glanced towards the window, and as he did, a sharp pain shot through his scar.

There, hanging over the town of Hogsmeade, was the Dark Mark.

Harry was transfixed with horror, and Neville saw his face. When he spotted what Harry was looking at, he blanched.

"Oh no," he muttered roughly. "Now what?"

Professor McGonagall looked gravely around at them. "You can see the Dark Mark outside," she said softly, her face drawn. "There have been deaths in Hogsmeade tonight, and indeed, all over Britain. It would seem that the Second War has begun. Lord Voldemort and his supporters have begun their evil work again – beginning, it appears, with killing half-bloods and Muggle-borns. For this reason, there will be no more activities outside, and all students are confined to the castle. Meals will be served in the common-rooms, and you will be escorted to and from classes and the library by teachers."

A deathly hush met this statement.

_What? Harry thought furiously. Why didn't I know about this? Why didn't I __feel it? Voldemort must know what I'm trying to do, and he's been blocking me like I've been blocking him …_

"I must ask you all to take this matter very seriously," said Professor McGonagall sternly. "I do _not want to find any Gryffindor breaking this rule. Any person doing so will be dealt with most severely – even to the extent of finding themselves expelled from this school and sent home to the care of their families."_

Shortly after she had gone, a crew of house-elves appeared with dinner. Harry and his friends immediately went into a huddle over plates of steak and kidney pie, potatoes and beans.

"D'you really think we're safe here?" asked Hermione nervously. "Voldemort is very skilled – I'm sure he'll be able to break the protective spells on Hogwarts if he really wants to."

"Maybe so, but Dumbledore and the Order will be on full alert," said Neville quietly, but with his eyes burning with a steady fire. "They'll do their best to protect us. And anyway, it's not as if we're entirely defenseless ourselves now, after all our training. Personally, I'd love to take on a Death Eater or two again."

Not for the first time, Harry looked at Neville and was amazed at the maturity and confidence he saw in the other boy's face. Neville really has changed, he thought, remembering the chubby, forgetful boy of his earlier school years. I wonder if he even knows how much?

"Of course, you know this means no Quidditch final," muttered Ron glumly, heaping mashed potatoes on his plate. "Bang go all our plans for thumping Slytherin."

"Honestly, Ron," lectured Hermione. "I can't believe you're thinking about Quidditch at a time like this. Really, if you don't …"

Harry tuned her out, half-expecting another row to break out. He stood up, leaving his dinner half-eaten, and walked over to the window where he stood watching the Dark Mark dissipate in the evening air.

"I hope you're not planning anything illegal, Mr Potter," said a quiet voice behind him. He turned to find Ginny leaning against the wall, watching him closely. 

"No," he said defensively. "I just can't help feeling … well, useless! Stuck here at Hogwarts, what can I do to help? Maybe I should try getting into Voldemort's head again, to see what his plans are?"

Ginny looked thunderstruck. "You know, for an intelligent person, you sometimes come up with the stupidest ideas," she snapped, her eyes flashing as she put her hands on her hips. Harry was irresistibly reminded of Mrs Weasley in full flight. "He's probably just _waiting_ for you to do that, Harry, so he can lure you on again … and I'm not sure if we can help you get back the next time!"

He opened his mouth to retort angrily, when a massive bolt of pain stabbed through his head and he fell to one knee. Somewhere, dimly, he could hear Voldemort laughing, his voice high and cold …

_"This will weaken the Ministry!" Voldemort cried in triumph. "Let them come to us now, with their limited numbers!" Shadowy figures, massive and hooded, glided through Harry's mind … an deep, bone-chilling cold swept over him and he felt his strength draining… With every effort in his power, he pulled back, back to the warmth …_

Harry opened his eyes with an effort, putting one hand to his head. Next to him, Ginny was gasping, her hand held to her chest where he knew the faint mark of a zig-zag scar was situated over her heart. Forcing himself to focus, he looked across the room to where Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna were sitting. As one, they had looks of pain on their faces and were touching their marks.

"What's … what's going on?" whispered Ginny weakly, sliding down the wall to the floor.

"My scar is transferring pain to you," said Harry, sitting down heavily next to her. "I need to speak to the Order – I think I know what's going on …"


	30. Chapter 30 – Into the Breach

**A/N:** Thanks to all my readers and reviewers - your patience is much appreciated. Apart from being away on holiday, I also had a bit of writer's block with the last chapter, which is why it took so long to be updated. But we're in the final stretch now . not long to go before the end! Enjoy, and don't forget to let me know what you think! **_PepperImp_**

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing - it all belongs to JK Rowling.

**********************************************************************

Within what seemed to be an unbelievably short time, Harry found himself sitting in Dumbledore's office. Professor McGonagall listed to his story, then whisked him away to the protests of Ron, Hermione and Ginny, who also wanted to come.

"If we need you, we'll call," she said firmly, hustling Harry out of the portrait hole.

"But ." spluttered Ginny, starting to object, but was silenced by the Transfiguration teacher's gimlet glare. She shrugged apologetically at Harry and slumped despondently on the sofa.

Five minutes later, Harry was facing Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin and Tonks, while Professor McGonagall conjured up a tray of tea.

"Another vision, Harry?" said Lupin, watching him with narrowed eyes. "I thought it was quite dangerous for you to use Legilimency on Voldemort - especially after what happened last time?"

"I didn't do it on purpose," said Harry, aggrieved. "When I try and use Legilimency on him, he knows I'm there. But when he's emotional about something, it just kind of happens by accident, and there's not much I can do about it."

Lupin looked appraisingly at him, and then nodded.

"Well, Harry?" said Dumbledore. "What did you see this time?"

Harry took a deep breath. "He's using the Dementors to soften up his targets, so that they're weakened by the time the Death Eaters arrive," he said, staring at the floor between his feet. "The victims will be too weak to fight anyone off, so it makes them easy pickings."

Tonks stared at him, new understanding dawning in her eyes. "That would explain it," she whispered softly.

"Explain what?" Harry asked, confused.

"Why there was no sign of any fighting or resistance at the sites where people died tonight," she said, looking horrified. "I don't know why I didn't think of it before - Dementors had been there first."

Dumbledore was nodding. "Yes, you're right, Tonks," he said. "That makes sense. I'll advise the Ministry immediately - they must send out an urgent message to the wizarding community to be on their guard. Also, all the Aurors must hone up their Patronus skills - they will certainly be needed."

Heading towards his fireplace and taking a handful of glittering Floo powder, he nodded to Harry. "Well done," he said simply, and then stepped into the fireplace and was gone in a flash of emerald flame.

***

Within days, sightings of Dementors were seen all over the country. Poring over the _Daily Prophet_, Harry was pleased to see that Percy, in his new role as editor, was publishing the details and not keeping them hushed up.

"Quite a different attitude to last year," said Hermione at breakfast one morning, nodding towards the open newspaper. The main headline of the day was "_Aurors__ battle Dementors in Newcastle - no casualties reported"._

"Yeah," said Ron with pride. "Looks like Percy's doing what he said he would - reporting the truth."

Things had calmed down slightly at Hogwarts, and the students were once again allowed to eat together in the Great Hall. However, no-one was permitted to move around the castle without an escort, and this was starting to put strain on them all.

Neville trotted across towards them from the staff table, beaming.

"I've just spoken to Tonks, and she says the DA meetings are back on again as from tonight," he said, helping himself to a slice of toast from the towering stack in the centre of the table and buttering it rapidly. "Apparently Dumbledore has given us special permission to meet again - feels our training is more important now than ever."

"Excellent," said Harry, with feeling. He'd been rather bored for the last week, locked up inside the castle and with few distractions. The only good thing was that he'd been getting through his homework really fast, as he'd had little else to do.

There was a rustle from above, as two owls swooped in and sped towards the top table.

"That's odd," said Hermione, watching them as they landed in front of Dumbledore. "I wonder why they didn't come with the other owls when post arrived this morning?"

Dumbledore took the letters from the owls and read them quickly, his expression becoming graver by the minute. He leaned over and whispered something to Professor Sprout, and handed her a note. As she read it, her face dropped and she looked up at Dumbledore with anguish in her eyes. He nodded somberly at her, and then glanced at the Hufflepuff table.

Taking a deep breath, the Herbology professor got to her feet. Dumbledore stood with her, and they descended from the staff platform and headed towards Ernie Macmillan, who was enthusiastically tucking into a plate of scrambled eggs on toast.

"Oh, no," said Ginny softly. "I hope this isn't what I think it is ."

Ernie hadn't seen the teachers coming, so he jumped when Professor Sprout put her hand on his shoulder. He looked up, startled, his expression changing to worry when she spoke quietly to him and motioned for him to follow her out of the Hall.

The news spread rapidly that day. Angus Macmillan, Ernie's older brother, had been killed the night before in a scuffle with Death Eaters. An Auror in training, he had been called in to assist with the defense of a Muggle-born wizard couple who had been targeted in Edinburgh. Desperately short of Aurors, with attacks happening simultaneously all over the country, the Ministry had resorted to using half-trained Aurors.

"But apparently he took out two Death Eaters before he died," confided Hannah Abbott, who was quietly telling the story before their Transfiguration class. "Ernie's devastated - he adored Angus."

Ron was looking ill. "I know how he feels - I don't know what I'd do if something happened to my brothers or Ginny," he said, swallowing hard. "Poor Ernie - is he going to go home?"

"No, apparently it's even more dangerous now because his brother killed those Death Eaters," said Hannah, stooping to pick up her book bag before going into the classroom. "The Ministry is worried that You-Know-Who's supporters will target the Macmillans to get revenge - even his parents have gone into hiding. The safest place for Ernie is here at Hogwarts."

Harry sat through the Transfiguration class in a fog. It was happening - it was really happening. Having lost loved ones himself, he keenly felt Ernie's loss as though it was happening to him all over again. He felt a huge surge of sympathy for his classmate . and realized, with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, that it probably wouldn't be the last time that a Hogwarts student would receive sad news. Not while Voldemort was alive.

That evening, Professor McGonagall arrived at Gryffindor tower shortly before eight, to escort her students to the DA meeting. Harry, still dazed, discovered on the way there that he had inexplicably forgotten his wand.

"Damn it!" he said, frantically searching all the pockets of his robe. "I can't believe it!"

"Hmm?" said Ron, who was appreciatively watching Hermione walking in front of him.

"I've forgotten my wand - I'll just go back and get it quickly," hissed Harry.

"Are you nuts? McGonagall's right in front of us!" whispered Ron back urgently.

"Well, I can't very well go to a DA meeting without my wand, can I?" mumbled Harry, irritated with himself. "Cover for me, Ron - I'll be back as fast as I can."

He slipped away from his place at the back of the line, and hurried back to the Tower. There, on the table in front of the fire, was his wand. He pocketed it quickly and then rushed off to catch up before anyone noticed he was missing. Remembering a shortcut from the Marauder's Map, he ran up a flight of stairs and along the third floor corridor past the hump-backed witch that guarded the secret passageway to Hogsmeade. Skidding around a corner, he ran full tilt into Malfoy, knocking them both to the floor.

Harry got to his feet, dusting himself off. "Sorry . didn't see you," he panted. Then he noticed something.

"Going somewhere?" he asked, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Malfoy glared back at him, brushing himself down. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, maybe the fact that you're wearing your cloak and carrying your broom?" said Harry sarcastically. "Come on, Malfoy, whatever else you may think of me - you know I'm not an idiot. What are you up to?"

Malfoy looked sullenly at the floor and refused to answer. Suddenly, it dawned on Harry.

"You're not going on a little outside jaunt, are you?" he said angrily. "Planning to bring in more Death Eater friends, to clean up Hogwarts? I don't believe you, Malfoy - this time, you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say Floo. Dumbledore won't put up with this again!"

There was a pause, and then Malfoy looked at him, grey eyes blazing. "Actually, Potter, I've got better things to do than scare schoolchildren," he said, his voice getting louder. "Family business."

"What family business?" said Harry, also getting louder. "Your Dad's been held hostage by Voldemort, isn't he? He should be just safe where he is!"

Suddenly, defeat seemed to fill every pore in Malfoy's body and his normally arrogant posture sagged.

"That's just it," he said, sitting heavily on a nearby plinth. "He's dying. I need to go and get him out of there, and the timing couldn't be better - what with the Dark Lord's followers all over the country. Their defenses will be weak . I need to go and get him now."

He paused and looked desperately up at Harry. "Before it's too late," he said softly, and looked back down at the floor. 

"But ." floundered Harry, momentarily lost for words. "What about your mother? Can't she help him?"

"She's being watched around the clock," mumbled Malfoy. "I've got a few informants that I've been paying to keep me up to date with what's happening, which is why I know that my father's in bad shape."

Harry stared at him. "Well, where's he being held?"

"In a village called Little Hangleton. In . in Riddle House," said Malfoy hesitantly. "It's Unplottable, but I know where it is. I've been there before."

For a few seconds, Harry was shocked beyond speech. "Voldemort's family home," he breathed in horror. "But . that seems so obvious!"

"Exactly," said Malfoy, nodding. "It's _so_ obvious; everyone thinks they'll never go back there. That's the beauty of it. The Dark Lord's not there, of course - no-one except his closest circle knows where he is. But the centre of operations is there, and that's where my father's been all this time."

This thought seemed to galvanise him, and he suddenly stood.

"Potter, I know you don't owe me anything - in fact, you probably owe me some trouble, if nothing else," he said, some of his former arrogance returning. "But just pretend you never saw me, and I'll be gone. Come on, Potter - this is my family."

Harry was torn. Years of slights, torments, fights and trouble were hard to just shelve, especially when it was someone who had been your enemy for what felt like forever. He didn't know what to do, and then it came to him. He remembered Lupin, regarding him over his mug of tea at Christmas, when they were discussing Harry's new abilities: _"__You'll never have to use Veritaserum - you should be able to pick up if someone's lying to you or not."_ Well, let's see if this power's any good at all, Harry thought grimly. He closed his eyes and let his defenses down.

Malfoy's emotions assaulted him. Fear, worry, and not a small amount of anger, tinged with genuine anguish. And there wasn't one bit of subterfuge, or deceit, that Harry could detect.

"What are you doing? Potter?"

Harry came back to earth with a crash, breathing heavily. He stared at Malfoy, then turned and banged his head against the wall.

"Potter?"

Harry did it again, and was going for a third time when Malfoy grabbed his arm. "OK, Potty, I've always known you're a bit nuts, but I didn't put you down as a masochist," drawled Malfoy, looking vaguely amused for the first time. "What the hell are you doing?"

Harry sighed, and then rubbed the red spot on his forehead. "Everyone tells me I've got a hero complex, so I was trying to knock it out of myself," he said wryly. "Didn't work."

Malfoy stared at him. "What are you talking about? Have you concussed yourself and gone completely insane?"

Harry shook his head. "Very possibly. I'm not letting you go, Malfoy."

Furious, Malfoy drew himself up to his full height and pulled out his wand, pointing it at Harry's head. "Try and stop me, Potter!"

With lightning reflexes, Harry reached out and pulled Malfoy's wand out of his hand.

"What I should have said, Malfoy, is that I'm not letting you go alone. I'm going with you."


	31. Chapter 31 – Helping The Enemy

******A/N:** I know, I know *_ducks missiles*_ but life has been a bit mad recently. I wrote about half of this two weeks ago, then got stuck with some deadlines on work-related issues that bogged me down. Apologies to all for the delay – hope you enjoy.

And yes, to those doubting Thomases, I did plan this as part of my plot. I promise I'm not winging it. Wouldn't have the guts.  – _PepperImp_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything – it all belongs to JK Rowling.

**************************************************************************

Malfoy stared at Harry in utter disbelief, his mouth hanging open.

"This is a big joke, right, Potter?" he finally managed. "You must be kidding."

"No," said Harry, shrugging his shoulders. "You're not advanced enough in defense, Malfoy – you're going to get yourself killed."

"Like you care," said Malfoy bitterly.

"Well, I don't really, but I think I might feel guilty about it later on, and I don't need to live with that for the rest of my life," said Harry, staring him down. "I've been responsible for enough death in my life so far – don't really want to add another one to my conscience."

"But …" spluttered Malfoy, clearly at a loss for words. "Why would you want to help my father? He's never done anything decent for you. In fact, he's done the opposite!"

"Yeah, I know," said Harry quietly. "But if my dad was still alive, and I needed to go and help him, I'd like to think that I'd have someone on my side to help me. By the way – where _are_ your mates? How come Crabbe and Goyle aren't around? I thought they were your bully boys."

Malfoy swallowed, obviously having an internal struggle with himself. "Well," he said finally, spitting out the words as though they were distasteful to him. "They're not really my friends, and I can't trust them."

Harry snorted in disbelief. "Oh, come on, Malfoy – they've always hung around you! Ever since first year!"

Kicking at the base of the pedestal, the Slytherin wouldn't look at him. "Yeah, and they're great for backup. But let's face it – neither of them are too bright, and since their fathers are both still Death Eaters, they'd tell them straight away if I was planning to get my father out. Things have been a bit … shall we say _strained_, since that last fiasco."

Thinking about it, Harry realized he was right. He'd seen Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle, but they certainly weren't as close as they had once been.

 "Well, that decides it then," said Harry firmly. "I'll go with you. But we can't go now – they're waiting for us at the DA meeting, and if we both miss it, they'll know something's up."

"I didn't give you permission to come with me yet, Potter," growled Malfoy.

Harry grinned. "Like I've ever needed permission to get myself in trouble," he said dismissively. "Come on, Malfoy – stow your stuff inside the statue and come with me to the DA meeting. I'll meet you here at about two o'clock tomorrow morning when everyone else is asleep, and we can get this over with. OK?"

For a second, Malfoy glared at him. Then he nodded.

"OK, Potter, but let's just get one thing straight," he said grimly. "This still doesn't make us mates, right?"

"Definitely not," agreed Harry fervently. "Ron would never forgive me."

***

Harry set the alarm for quarter to two, and hid his clock under the pillow so it wouldn't wake the whole dormitory. He'd been really distracted during the DA meeting, to the point that Neville had been able to Stun him twice. As a result, he'd gotten a filthy headache and had been able to retire to bed early without making too many excuses. Neville kept apologising until Harry threatened to put him in a full Body Bind and leave him tied upside down to the staff table in the Great Hall until morning.

He awoke from a fitful sleep when the alarm rang stridently in his ear, swiftly reaching below the pillow to switch it off. He lay perfectly still for a moment, listening carefully, but no-one else stirred. Stealthily, he got up and dressed rapidly, taking a few minutes to rummage in his trunk for his Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's map. Casting a final glance around the dormitory, he grabbed his wand and broom and sneaked out the door.

Down in the common-room, he unfurled the map and studied it closely in the dim light of the dying fire. He could see a dot, labeled "Draco Malfoy" moving steadily from the dungeons towards the third floor. Harry quickly rolled up the map and slid it under the couch, planning to retrieve it later.

As he shook out the Invisibility Cloak and prepared to sling it over his shoulders, a hand landed on his arm.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Harry nearly fainted from shock. He whipped out his wand and whirled around to find Ron, hands on hips, glaring at him.

"Don't _do_ that!" gasped Harry, hand to his heart. "You don't know how close you came to getting my wand up your nose!"

Despite himself, Ron grinned. "Best defense you could think of, eh?" he said. Growing serious again, he said: "Harry – what are you up to now?"

"Er … I … um … actually," stammered Harry.

Ron's expression hardened. "I know where you're going, you bugger!" he said furiously. "You're going to meet another girl! I _told_ you what I'd do to you if you hurt Ginny…"

He reached out a large, freckled hand and grabbed Harry by the collar.

"Ron … no!" spluttered Harry, trying to get loose. "It's not that – I promise!"

Ron peered suspiciously at him. "What, then?" he hissed, tightening his grip. "Where are you skulking off to at two in the morning?"

"Let go of me and I'll tell you, you idiot!" gasped Harry desperately, feeling his air supply starting to cut off. Reluctantly, Ron released his collar and Harry took a huge gulp of air.

"Well? This better be good, Harry!"

Harry sighed and straightened his robes. "Actually, I'm not sure you'll believe me," he said honestly. "I'm going to help Malfoy get his father back from Voldemort."

Flabbergasted, Ron was momentarily lost for words, and he gaped at Harry like a goldfish out of water.

"You're … joking. Right?"

"Nope," said Harry. "He needs help and I'm going to do it. And I'm supposed to meet him in – let's see, five minutes, so I need to push off."

He cocked an eyebrow at his red-haired friend, who was still looking stunned. "Coming?"

"Why," asked Ron slowly, "would I want to help that git Malfoy? He's done nothing but get us into trouble, be rude to every one of us and our families, and make a complete pest out of himself for the last five years. Care to explain?"

Harry sighed, and looked worriedly at his watch. "Tell you what – come with me and I'll tell you why on the way. Hurry up! If you don't want to come with us, you can use the Cloak to get back without Filch catching you."

Ron regarded him cautiously, then nodded and took off up the stairs. "Bring your broom!" hissed Harry after him.

As they hurried along the deserted corridors under the Invisibility Cloak, keeping one eye open for Filch or Mrs Norris, Harry quickly explained to Ron why he was helping Malfoy.

"I know he's a git, but … ouch, Ron, that's my foot …"

"Sorry."

"Think about it. You've got a big family, and you could rely on any of them to help. You've also got me and Hermione, and Neville and Luna. But I sort of felt sorry for Malfoy, you know? Even though Lucius Malfoy is a Death Eater, he's Draco's father, and he risked everything to not use his son in that raid on Hogwarts. I reckon … ouch, that's my other foot … that Malfoy won't go to Voldemort's side after all. He's kind of learned his lesson."

"Oh yeah?" whispered Ron skeptically. "I wouldn't put it past him not to be leading you straight to Vol … You-Know-Who with this little lot as a pretense."

"Nope, he's being sincere," said Harry, as they sprinted around the corner of the corridor on the third floor. "Just trust me – I know."

"Something to do with your Legilimency?" hissed Ron.

"Yup – look, there's Malfoy now."

The blond boy was standing in front of the witch's statue, tapping his foot and looking around impatiently. Harry and Ron skidded to a halt in front of him and whipped off the Cloak. Malfoy gasped and went paler than usual.

"Merlin, where did you come from?" he spluttered.

"Rumour has it the stork brought me," said Ron drily, folding up the cloak.

Recovering his composure quickly, Malfoy glared at him.

"Had to bring your fan club, did you Potter?" he said. "What, did you promise to give Weasley some gold if he came along as the luggage-handler?"

Ron whirled around and grabbed Malfoy by the neck, shoving him up against the wall.

"Listen, you idiot, I'm only here because of Harry. He's my friend, and unlike your mates, I'd do anything to help _him_ out. Personally, I don't care if you get caught by You-Kno… oh, bugger it – by Voldemort's supporters, and subjected to _Crucio_ until your brains leak out, but I don't want Harry hurt. Got it?"

He released Malfoy, who slid down the wall and slumped to the floor, gasping, as he massaged his throat.

"Come on, then," said Ron, annoyed. "Get up! I know you're 'Johnny-No-Mates' around here and Harry feels sorry for you, but I don't feel like getting caught helping you out. It would shatter my reputation in Gryffindor, that would."

He turned and hoisted himself through the witch's hump. "Get a move on, Harry," his disembodied voice said from inside it. "The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can be back in bed."

Malfoy got to his feet, wincing. "Well, if that's the brawn, I suppose I can see who the brains of this combination is," he said sarcastically. "That would be Granger. So what are you, then, Potter? Team mascot?"

Harry glared at him. "Don't push it, Malfoy," he spat. "Get in there."

However, moving along the darkened corridor towards Honeydukes, Harry started feeling a sense of foreboding. Maybe Ron was right … was Malfoy leading them straight to Voldemort?

Before they knew it, they were standing underneath the trapdoor at Honedukes. Ron cautiously pushed it open, and they slipped out into the cellar.

"Now what?" whispered Ron loudly.

Malfoy dug into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "We're going to fly to a deserted house about ten miles out of town, then use this Floo powder to get to the cottage on the property of Riddle house," he said. "After that, we have to play it by ear to get into the house and get Father. My source tells me there won't be many guards around tonight."

Pushing open a window in the shop, Malfoy slipped out and dropped to the ground. Harry followed, with Ron close behind him, swearing under his breath as his cloak caught on the catch and tore.

"Mum's going to kill me," he moaned.

They hopped on their brooms and soared upwards, with Malfoy in the lead. The night was crisp and clear, the stars standing out brightly against a background of velvet black. The moon was almost full, and Harry found himself wondering if Lupin had taken his wolfsbane potion.

Before they knew it, they were descending towards a ramshackle cottage.  Even in the dim light, its state of dilapidation was obvious, with broken boards and windows and the door hanging off its hinges.

"Nice digs, Malfoy," sniggered Ron as he dismounted in the tangled mess of a garden.

"Bet it's an improvement on your family's hovel, Weasel," sneered Malfoy. Ron swore and moved towards Malfoy with his fist held ready.

Harry sighed, rolled his eyes, and stepped between them. "Will you two knock it off?" he said, irritated. "I don't fancy spending the night keeping you two from killing each other. Now shake hands and agree to keep your mouths shut about each other – only for tonight, Ron, I'm not suggesting an engagement – or I'll Stun you both and go by myself. Got it?"

Both of them glared at him, then at each other.

Harry tapped his wand. "I'm waiting," he said sweetly, thinking privately with something like horror that he was starting to sound like Hermione.

Huffing in exasperation, Ron and Malfoy performed the fastest handshake in living history.

"Right, then – let's get on with it," said Harry, going into the house gingerly. 

Once his eyes adjusted to the dark, he could make out the most disgusting room he'd ever seen. Piles of filth and refuse lay in every corner, and broken furniture lay in shattered heaps. The fireplace, however, looked relatively intact.

Malfoy grabbed a few broken pieces of furniture and some yellowing newspaper, and tossed them into the fireplace. Feeling around in his pocket, he brought out a box of matches and lit a few, tossing them onto the kindling. Very quickly, there was a small fire spluttering in front of them.

"Thought you hated Muggle stuff, Malfoy," said Harry, amused.

"Well, I can't exactly use magic, can I?" spat Malfoy, going red. "I'm still underage – the Ministry would be able to trace me immediately. Think, Potter!"

They watched as Malfoy took out a handful of Floo powder and stepped into towards the fireplace, tossing the box to Harry.

"See you there, boys!" said Malfoy flippantly. "Don't get lost, now. Ivy Cottage, Little Hangleton!"

With a roar and a flash, the fire turned emerald green and Malfoy disappeared.

Ron gulped and glanced at Harry. "Shall we go together, then?" he said quietly. "I wouldn't be keen for either one of us to step out into Merlin knows what – alone."

Harry nodded, took some Floo powder and then shoved the box into his pocket. He threw the powder into the flames, and he and Ron followed it a second later.

"Ivy Cottage, Little Hangleton," they said together, and a second later, were spinning past fireplaces on their way to the unknown.


	32. Chapter 32 – Trapped

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. It all belongs to JK Rowling.

*************************************************************************

Whirling past fireplaces, feeling dizzy and faintly nauseous, Harry reflected on how – apart from flying on broomsticks, that is – Muggles had certainly gotten one over on the wizarding world when it came to transport. He remembered vaguely that Sirius had once used a flying motorcycle to get around, and resolved immediately to organize something like that for himself once he was of age. If he had anything to do with it, travel by Floo or Portkey would not be his first choices in the future.

Feeling himself slowing down, he and Ron put out their hands to steady themselves, got hopelessly entangled and fell out of the fireplace on the other end in an ungainly heap.

"Awww, cute," drawled an amused voice. "Can't be parted for a minute, can you? Do your girlfriends know about this unhealthy little situation?"

Embarrassed, they disentangled themselves and got to their feet, wands at the ready.

"So help me, Malfoy, if it wasn't for Harry I'd have thumped you good and proper by now," said Ron, sneezing violently. "Just wait till we get back to Hogwarts. I'll … I'll…"

Brushing soot off himself, Harry glared at his red-haired friend, who had a black smear across one cheek, a ripped cloak, and was looking decidedly worse for the wear. "Give it a rest, Ron," he said in a loud whisper. "We _know_."

Harry looked around him, taking stock of the situation. They were in a small cottage that was not in much better repair than the one they had just left, except that there were still a few pieces of furniture left unbroken. He went over to the window and peered through a filthy windowpane.

"What's going on, Malfoy? I can only see a jungle out there … good lord, look at those weeds. This place must be infested with gnomes. Your mum would have a breakdown, Ron."

Malfoy and Ron joined him at the window. "Over there," hissed Malfoy, pointing to the right. "Riddle House."

Dimly, Harry could see the flanks of a large house rising out of the murk.

"Come on," said Malfoy, gliding over to the door. "He's waiting – I managed to get a message to him, so he should be over there now."

"Who's waiting?" demanded Harry. "I'm not leaving here until I know who we're going to be facing."

"My contact – I told you I had one," said Malfoy impatiently. "I've been paying him a lot of gold – he wants out of Voldemort's circle, but to do that he needs to get far away and he needs money. He's OK – hasn't let me down yet. Come on!"

They slunk out of the cottage and towards the main house, taking care to avoid the brambles and nettles that had overtaken the huge garden. There were no lights on in the house, and Harry could barely make out the shape of Malfoy moving in front of him. He shivered – there was something incredibly creepy about this place, and an aura of evil hung over it. It seemed to blank out the light, so he felt like he was moving in an underwater gloom similar to the one he had experienced in the lake at Hogwarts. He shook his head to clear it.

They slid around the side of the house, and Malfoy crouched in front of what looked like an old coal chute. Looking around him quickly, he opened the tiny doors and without hesitation, climbed through them.

"I don't like this, Harry," whispered Ron from behind him. "Not one bit."

"Yeah, me either," Harry hissed back. "Wands at the ready …"

Taking a deep breath, he followed Malfoy, Ron right behind him. They found themselves in a pitch-black room, with no visibility whatsoever. Harry heard something move ahead of him, and he raised his wand as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

"_Lumos_," said a vaguely familiar voice, and light filled the room. Harry gasped and stepped backwards into Ron, who couldn't help himself as he gasped the name of the person in front of them.

"Wormtail!"

Shocked, Harry pointed his wand at the chubby little man, who immediately cowered when he saw two wands pointed at him.

"Don't … don't hurt me!" he quavered.

"This … thing, is your contact, Malfoy?" spat Ron, glaring at the Slytherin. "D'you know what he is? Only Voldemort's right hand man, you idiot! You've sold us out!"

Baffled, Malfoy stared from them to Pettigrew. "_What_? What are you talking about? Pettigrew – what's going on?"

"He's a traitor," Harry managed, his hand shaking as his fury grew. "He betrayed my parents to Voldemort, which is why they died that night he tried to kill me. When Voldemort vanished, Wormtail went into hiding and was only exposed once Sirius Black was out of Azkaban. Then he helped Voldemort regain his powers! You … you deserve to die for what you've done!"

Advancing towards Pettigrew, his wand held high and the blaze of righteous fury burning inside him, Harry was truly prepared to kill for the first time in his life.

"Wait … wait, kind Harry!" whined Pettigrew. "I want out … my life here isn't worth the ground you're standing on …"

"Too good treatment for the likes of you," said Ron furiously. "What happened, 'Scabbers'? Why aren't you at the top of the filth pile any more?"

"It's Bellatrix," whispered Pettigrew, eyes darting around. "She's the favoured one – and she frightens me. I think she wants to get rid of me … I need to get far away, far away." 

"I don't like this, Harry," muttered Ron. "He's sold us out before – I reckon he'll do it again."

Suddenly, he turned on Malfoy. "Did you do this deliberately? Get us here so Voldemort can try and kill Harry?"

Malfoy, however, was shaking his head wildly. "No – I swear, Weasley! I didn't even want Potter to come with me – I was going to do this on my own. I knew nothing about your connection to this – this person."

Ron regarded Malfoy suspiciously for a moment, and then to Harry's amazement, nodded. "OK," he said slowly. "But now what?"

"We carry on with the plan," said Malfoy, shrugging. "What else can we do? Pettigrew, I've given you a lot of gold over the last few months and now I expect payback. Where is my father?"

At this, a look of great cunning spread over Pettigrew's rat-like face. "Well, things have changed since we last spoke," he whispered. "The risks are even greater – I might need some more money to smooth things over …"

In a flash, Harry found himself in front of Pettigrew, holding him by the throat. "You'll do what you agreed, with no more gold changing hands," he said in a lethal whisper. "Enough is enough – keep your side of the bargain for once, or pay the price!"

Instantly Pettigrew was a groveling, cowering little man. "Yes … yes, Harry," he whimpered. "You're right. This way, this way!"

He backed towards the door and they followed slowly. Turning, Pettigrew opened the door and peered out. "All quiet," he said softly. "Come!"

Slipping out into the corridor, Harry was overcome once more with the sense of an evil presence, and his scar began prickling ominously. Unconsciously, he rubbed it. They wound their way through dank passageways, unlit by anything except Pettigrew's wand, and the light seemed to be absorbed more than it was reflected. Finally, they came to a trapdoor.

"Down there," whispered Pettigrew, shaking in fear. "He's down there …"

Grasping the rusty ring on top of the rotting trapdoor, Malfoy pulled at it eagerly and jumped backwards in surprise when it began to open of its own accord.

"This is getting worse," muttered Ron, staring desperately into the gloom behind him. "I _really_ don't like this, Harry! I'll bet there's all sorts of spiders down there…"

The trapdoor thudded back on its hinges, revealing a gaping black hole, with darkness so dense it was almost alive. Harry shuddered as he looked down into it.

"I'll go first," said Malfoy, about to leap down the hole.

"Malfoy … be careful," Harry warned, his voice cracking a little with nerves. "I don't have a good feeling about this at all."

Malfoy stared at him for a second, then nodded and dropped through the hole. For a few seconds there was silence.

"Put your wand down there," Harry snapped at Pettigrew. "He needs to see what he's doing."

Shaking, Pettigrew leaned over and lowered his wand into the darkness. For a second, all Harry could see was Malfoy's blond head. Then the room around him came into soft focus and he drew in his breath in horror.

There, lying on a ragged blanked, was the body of Lucius Malfoy. Wasted, drawn and pale to the point of translucence, he was utterly still. Draco Malfoy stared at his father in shock as he backed up against a wall.

"What's going on?" said Ron, leaning over the hole at Harry's shoulder.

Focused on the dreadful scene below them, Harry and Ron took their attention off Pettigrew for a second. Standing, he inched behind them and then with a rush that took them both off guard, pushed them as hard as he could and they tumbled headfirst into the dungeon room below.

Landing painfully on his shoulder, Harry's breath was knocked out of him by Ron landing directly on top of him. Above him, he heard Pettigrew slam and bolt the trapdoor.

"Well, thank you!" they heard him whisper ecstatically. "It looks like I won't have to run away after all – this gift to the Dark Lord will ensure my ascendancy in the ranks once more!"

For a few seconds, there was complete silence in the utter blackness of the dungeon.

"Oh, fabulous," said Ron bitterly, climbing to his feet. "_Lumos_!"

Instantly, the end of his wand ignited and they stared at each other. "This time I hope the Ministry does pick this up – reckon we could use a bit of help, don't you?" said Ron.

Malfoy stared uncomprehendingly at him, and then focused on the ground. "Father!" he said, scrambling towards the prone figure of Lucius Malfoy. "Wake up!"

Grabbing his father's painfully thin shoulder, he shook it hard. Lucius Malfoy's arm flopped over limply, and there was a tiny tinkling sound as a ring slipped off his skeletal finger and fell to his floor. Draco picked it up, and stared at it in horror, his hands trembling.

"No … no," he whispered. "You can't be dead … you can't …"

His face whiter than ever, he dropped to the floor as if his shaking legs would no longer hold him up, and buried his face in his hands.

"Dead?" said Harry in shocked disbelief, starting towards him. "How d'you know he's dead? He might just be out cold…"

Malfoy looked up at him, eyes glittering with tears, and thrust out his hand. "Because of this!" he whispered, showing them the ring. "It belongs to the head of the Malfoy family. Once he puts it on, it fuses to his skin for as long as he is alive. Once he's dead, the ring comes off. It's the only way it _can_ be removed."

For a long second, he stared at the heavy silver ring that was emblazoned with an etching of an intricate dragon.

"I suppose that's me now," he said, so quietly that Harry and Ron had to move forward to hear him. "I'm the head of the Malfoy family."

Shuddering, he slipped the ring onto the third finger of his right hand. The ring began to glow blue, and rays of an icy light shot out of it into the darkened room. Flinching back, Harry and Ron shielded their eyes from its brightness. It only lasted a few seconds, and the room was plunged back into murk again.

"It's done," said Malfoy softly, and Harry could see silent tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry, Father. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. I shouldn't be wearing this ring – it should still be on _you_. I'm sorry I let you down."

Harry felt incredibly awkward. "Malfoy, I .." he stammered, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot.

Suddenly, Malfoy got to his feet. "Let's get out of here," he said abruptly, rubbing viciously at his face with the sleeve of his cloak. "I don't want to be here a minute longer."

But no sooner had his words been spoken, then the trapdoor above them opened and light shone through. Blinking, they looked upwards.

"Well, well," said a woman's voice. "Wormtail was right. He's brought the baby Potter as a gift for the Dark Lord. He _will_ be pleased."

Chills ran up and down Harry's spine as he recognized the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange. Hate began to fill his heart, and he glared upwards at her silhouette.

"This should be fun," she whispered evilly. "You won't escape this time, Potter – not right in the lion's den. There's nowhere to go but death for you … at last!"


	33. Chapter 33 – The Power Unknown

**A/N:** Whew! I really struggled with this one, so thanks to everyone for your patience! Hope it was worth the wait … PepperImp

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. It all belongs to JK Rowling.

*************************************************************************

For a few seconds, there was a horror-struck silence in the dungeon room.

"Hello, Bellatrix," Harry finally said, trying to keep his voice from shaking. "Nice to see you again. Where's your boss? Hiding somewhere he thinks I can't find him, I'll bet."

"Don't you speak about the Dark Lord like that, you upstart!" she shrieked, almost incoherent in her rage. "You're not fit to lick his boots! Just you wait, Potter – you'll get it this time! _Expelliarmus__!"___

Harry tried desperately to hang on to his wand, but it was impossible. It slid out of his grasp and soared upwards to where Pettigrew deftly caught it, along with Ron's and Malfoy's. That tears it, he thought bitterly. Unarmed and stuck in a dungeon. Now what?

Within seconds, Bellatrix had bound them with magical cords, individually and to each other. As a group, she levitated them through the trapdoor and floated them in front of her as she stalked down the corridor.

"Oh, you think you're so clever, don't you?" she muttered madly, shaking her head and laughing maniacally. "Did you really think you could get away with this?"

"You killed my father!" blurted Malfoy, his usually impeccably coiffed hair falling messily over his forehead and into his eyes. "You'll all pay – I swear it, you WILL PAY!"

For a second, Bellatrix stared at him, her black eyes glittering. "Do you know, Draco, you were my favourite relative?" she mused. "But you are not what I thought you were … and to think, I was prepared to sponsor you for your place amongst our ranks. That would have been a disaster, don't you think? So you've done me a huge favour – I thank you, nephew! For showing your pathetic weakness now, before you could embarrass me in front of the Dark Lord."

"I will NEVER join you!" screamed Malfoy, shaking in fury. "After what you've done to my family …"

"_Silencio_," spat Bellatrix, and Malfoy was left mouthing soundlessly, his eyes bulging. "Enough of your nonsense, little boy."

She spun them rapidly around a corner, and Ron went pale with nausea. "Ugh – wish she'd slow down a bit," he muttered out of the corner of his mouth to Harry. "I think I'm going to throw up."

"This is just the start, Ron – brace yourself," whispered Harry grimly. "Her favourite game is _Crucio_ – let's just hope she doesn't decide to play with us a bit. It's damn painful."

Ron went even whiter at the thought. They found themselves being swept up a flight of wooden stairs that creaked and groaned with every step Bellatrix and Pettigrew took. The steps were wooden and rotting, and in some places treads were missing. They rounded a corner and were send headlong into what seemed to be a dining room, where Bellatrix released them from her Levitation Charm and the three of them tumbled to the floor in an ungainly heap.

Harry glared up at her, and then his eyes watered with agony as his scar blazed with pain. There was a soft _pop_ – and Voldemort was with them in the room.

He stared at them through his red, slitted eyes, and slowly a smile began to form on his face. That smile chilled Harry to the bone – it was pure evil, nothing less, and the glee within it made him feel shaky.

"Well, well, well," said Voldemort, moving closer to them and studying them intently. Harry's scar began to blaze with pain, and next to him, he felt Ron gasp as his own scar responded. "This is truly a delightful surprise. Might I assume that you have been unable to overcome your urge to be a hero, and tried to help young Malfoy here to rescue his father?"

Harry glared at him, but held his tongue.

"Not answering back, like you usually do? Hmm. Maybe you have learned something in our recent encounters, Potter?" Voldemort smiled again, and lazily raised his wand. "Maybe if I discuss it with your little red-haired friend here, you might answer? You remember how _Crucio_ feels, I am sure … Still no comment? Well then …"

As he pointed his wand at Ron, Harry shouted. "NO!"

"Ah, found your voice, I see," drawled Voldemort lazily, but still pointing his wand at Ron. "No matter – I feel the need for a little light entertainment. _Crucio_!"

Ron arched his back and let out a strangled cry, fighting against his bonds. Sweat broke out on his forehead as he struggled not to scream at the pain invading his every pore, creaking down to his bones and stretching his muscles to tearing point.

"That's ENOUGH!" screamed Harry, struggling helplessly against his bonds. "It's ME you want, not him! Leave him alone!"

Voldemort regarded him expressionlessly for another moment, and then raised his wand. Ron slumped against Harry, his eyes glazed and gasping for breath. On the other side of them, Malfoy pushed his shoulder under Ron's arm and straightened up, helping to support him. He glared at Voldemort, his grey eyes ablaze.

"Nothing to be said from you, young Malfoy?" said Voldemort, quirking one eyebrow. Malfoy mouthed silently at him. "Lost your voice? Ah, I see. A silencing charm. _Finite incantatem_!"

"… never should have believed you!" screamed Malfoy. "You're a lying, cheating, backstabbing –"

"_Silencio_!" said Voldemort, and Malfoy was cut off in mid-sentence again. "How very boring."

He regarded the three of them again, and then with a wave of his wand, removed the ropes binding them. Ron staggered and nearly fell, and only Malfoy grabbing his arm kept him upright. Harry squared his shoulders and turned to face his mortal enemy.

"You and me, Voldemort," he said quietly. "Just the two of us. Let the others go – you know it's down to only us, so doing anything to them won't help you."

"But Potter, you are unarmed," hissed Bellatrix from behind them. Glancing over his shoulder, Harry felt a thrill of fear at what he saw. The room seemed to be filled with hooded figures. The Death Eaters had arrived to see what they believed would be the downfall of the only obstacle remaining to their master. The death of Harry Potter.

"Need an audience, do you?" he said to the evil thing now pacing before him. "You tried that once before, remember? In fact, it was in the graveyard behind this house. And it backfired, and you couldn't kill me. So what now? Should we just go at it, hand to hand?"

Voldemort threw his head back and laughed. "You have a very high opinion of yourself, brat! You can't beat me! I know more curses and hexes than you will ever discover in your entire life!"

"So give me my wand and let's find out who is the strongest – for once and for all," said Harry softly.

For a few fraught moments, Voldemort stared at Harry, then nodded curtly at Bellatrix. "Give him his wand."

"But master …"

"I said, give him his wand," he repeated in a lethal whisper, not taking his eyes from Harry. Bellatrix flinched, then took Harry's wand from her robe and thrust it at him.

"Let them go," said Harry, nodded towards Malfoy and Ron. "They've got nothing to do with this."

"No, Harry!" shouted Ron, his voice stronger than Harry would have believed after suffering under the Cruciatius Curse. "I'm not leaving you here. No way!"

"How touching," said Voldemort. "Very well, Weasley – you can stay. And Malfoy – you might as well see how it will be for you, now that you have chosen the losing side."

Without taking his eyes off Voldemort, Harry moved towards the centre of the room. His knees were trembling, as he remembered the unbelievable display of sorcery that Voldemort had shown when dueling with Dumbledore … and he knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that Voldemort was right. He could never defeat him by dueling in the ordinary way. He had to use another method, and suddenly, with a blinding flash of comprehension, he knew what it was.

"Ready?" Harry said, with a confidence he truly didn't feel.

"Oh, I look forward to wiping that smugness of your face," said Voldemort, with a flash of fury that Harry felt in his scar. "_Diffendo__!_"

Harry had expected him to make the first move, but the speed of it still startled him. He just managed to throw up a protective shield in time, and the curse deflected towards Bellatrix, who ducked.

He took a deep breath, pointed his wand directly at Voldemort, and shouted "_Legilimens__!"_

_Slip-sliding again, across an infinite, polished floor … plunging into coldness and a sick well of memories … A small boy, cowering behind a chair in a stark room as a hugely fat women dressed in grey robes screamed at him … only slightly older, a child with black hair receiving lash after lash of a whip from the same woman … suddenly at Hogwarts, a feeling of relief as the child realized that he truly was different, that he could learn something here … back in the bleak room, an orphanage … lonely, wishing he was back at Hogwarts …_

_"Get out, Potter! Get out!" shrieked Voldemort in his head, but his tone wasn't one of fury … it was fear._

_… meeting an older man, his father … hearing him say the unforgivable words: "You are not my son. You are not a Riddle. You are a _thing_ that has nothing to do with me. Get out and never come back" … a sense of desolation and shame, and abandonment …_

Lost in the blackness, Harry suddenly felt a surge of something he had never expected to feel towards Voldemort. Pity. He _knew_ how it felt not to be wanted, to be rejected. He'd been through it himself. Maybe this, this was why Voldemort was the way he was – he'd been rejected by the only family he had once his mother was dead. The feeling of pity intensified, and suddenly Voldemort was backing away into the blackness, cowering away from him. Harry began to feel stronger, and he advanced towards Voldemort in their shared mental darkness. All of a sudden, he heard Ron's voice behind him.

"_I'm here, Harry – right behind you." Then Hermione, and Neville, Ginny and Luna – he could feel them there, and a sense of relief and happiness washed over him, and he almost suffocated in it._

_"No … no!" screamed Voldemort in the darkness, and he was pulling away, almost flying in his desperation to get away. There was a brief flash of colour, and the connection was broken._

Disoriented, Harry opened his eyes and found himself facing Voldemort once more. But this time it was different. Voldemort had his hands to his face, and when he pulled them away Harry was horrified to see blood pouring from his nose, eyes and mouth. There was a shout of shocked disbelief from the Death Eaters behind him, and they rushed past him to get to their master, Bellatrix in the lead. Voldemort crumpled to the ground, where he writhed in agony.

Turning, Harry saw Ron and Malfoy staring in amazement at the scene of chaos before them. The Death Eaters were shouting, milling in confusion, and some were Disapparating away.

"Come on!" hissed Harry, beckoning to them. He grabbed Ron's arm, and they slunk towards the door. They managed to slip outside, and Malfoy signed frantically to Harry, pointing to his mouth.

"Oh, right," said Harry, and performed the counter-curse to remove the Silencing Charm.

"What the hell just happened, Potter?" said Malfoy breathlessly, as they hurried along the corridor and down the steps.

"I don't know, but I hurt him somehow," Harry hissed back. "We'll worry about it later, Malfoy – we need to get out of here."

There was a loud crack, and the tread behind him disintegrated into rotted planks – and to Harry's horror, Ron slipped through it. He grabbed frantically at the banister, which tore away in his hands … and Ron fell, flailing, to the ground a storey below. He landed with a sickening thud, and lay there, not moving.

"Ron!" Aghast, Harry shot down the remaining stairs, and crouched by his friend. "Ron, are you OK? Wake up! Ron?"

But Ron was out cold, and as white as a sheet. His arm was lying at an unnatural angle below him, and his face was badly bruised and beginning to swell.

"Let's get out of here, Potter!" spat Malfoy, staring up the stairs in a panic. "They'll notice we're gone any minute now!"

"Not without Ron!" shouted Harry, all pretenses at silence now gone. "Help me, Malfoy!"

He tried to get his arms under his friend's shoulders, but realized suddenly how much Ron had grown in the last year and that he'd never manage it alone. Looking up at Malfoy, he opened his mouth to shout at him again to help him, when saw a Stunning Spell that hit Malfoy directly in the chest. The blond Slytherin crumpled to a heap on the floor beside Ron. Harry stared up frantically into the darkness, wand ready, trying to see who had sent the spell. He caught a glimpse of a silver hand.

"Pettigrew – help us!" he said furiously.

"Why would I help you?" smirked Pettigrew, descending the stairs slowly with his wand held out. "I can do so much more by imprisoning you, oh yes …"

"You'll help us because you owe me your life!" shouted Harry. "Dumbledore told me that once a wizard saves another's life, that there is a debt and a bond created. You owe me! I stopped Sirius and Lupin from killing you – you need to repay the debt!"

For a second, Pettigrew hesitated on the stairs, face working in confusion.

"Come _on_!" Harry said impatiently. "If you get us out of here, consider the debt paid – and no-one will ever know about it. I'm sure your boss wouldn't be happy if he knew about it, would he – and I'll make sure he finds out if you don't help me now." He touched his scar and looked significantly at the small, chubby man.

Pettigrew hesitated for a moment longer. "The debt – will be repaid? In full?" he whispered eagerly, as if coming to a decision.

"You get us out of here safely, and it's history," said Harry firmly. "But you betray me in this, and I swear, Voldemort will know what you owe me. I promise you that."

Galvanised by fear, Pettigrew nodded. "What do you want?"

"A Portkey," said Harry. "Get us back to Hogwarts – in the Hospital Wing. Get on with it, Pettigrew – we can't wait. Ron's hurt and we need to get out straight away."

Indecisively, Pettigrew cast around for an object to use.

"NOW, damn it!" barked Harry, his nerves growing all the time. "Here – use my wand!" Impatiently, he tossed it over.

"_Portus__!" _said Pettigrew, and the wand glowed blue for a second, then returned to its normal state.

Quickly, Harry tried to figure out how he could use the Portkey while transporting two unconscious individuals. He turned Malfoy over with his foot and sat on him, grabbing Ron's unhurt arm with one hand while reaching out for his wand with the other.

"It's over, Pettigrew," he said grimly, staring at the man who was responsible for the death of his parents. "But I still owe you for my Mum and Dad, so you'd better make sure you stay out of my way. Next time, I might not be so kind …"

The last thing Harry saw was Pettigrew gulp and grow pale, and then he grabbed the wand, felt the hook behind his navel, and he, Ron and Malfoy were jerked forwards, back to Hogwarts and safety…


	34. Chapter 34 – Consequences

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything. It all belongs to JK Rowling.

**A/N:** Apologies again for the delay, but my PC was stolen in a burglary and I've only just gotten a replacement. This chapter has been hanging around in my head for weeks and as soon as I got my new PC this morning I banged it out. Thanks to all my faithful and (hopefully) patient reviewers and readers – I hope you enjoy this installment. One more chapter to go, folks – and then we're done … _PepperImp_

The three of them landed in an untidy heap, and Harry instantly rolled off Malfoy's prone form and leapt to his feet, wand at the ready. He whirled around, eyes darting everywhere, and then felt his shoulders droop in relief when he found himself in the deserted hospital wing at Hogwarts. He'd never been so glad to see a hospital bed in his life.

"Madam Pomfrey! _Madam Pomfrey!_" he shouted desperately, hurrying to Ron's side and kneeling beside him to turn him over. If it was possible, Ron looked even worse. The bruises on his swollen face were an angry red-purple, and a huge welt was forming on his forehead.

There was a bustling behind him, and the school nurse burst into the room. "Good heavens, Mr Potter!" she gasped, tying her blue dressing-gown tightly around her. "What have you done now?"

"It's not me – it's Ron," said Harry quickly. "He's badly hurt, Madam Pomfrey – he fell over a banister and landed on the floor below."

Without wasting another second, Madam Pomfrey levitated Ron onto the nearest bed and began to examine him.

"What about Mr Malfoy?" she said, nodding distractedly over her shoulder.

"Oh," said Harry, who had completely forgotten about him. "He's fine – just Stunned."

He pointed his wand at Malfoy and said: "_Ennervate_." Immediately, Malfoy opened his eyes, groaned, and sat up. Not immediately realizing where he was, he shot into a crouch and stared around, panicked.

"Relax, Jackie Chan," said Harry drily. Malfoy stared at him uncomprehendingly. "Never mind – Muggle stuff. We're back at Hogwarts, so take it easy."

Standing slowly, Malfoy looked at him in amazement. "How the hell did we get here? The last thing I remember …" he gulped and looked guiltily at Madam Pomfrey.

"Portkey," said Harry succinctly. They were both distracted by the orange glow coming from Ron's bed, and Harry moved to his friend's side.

"Nasty, this," said Madam Pomfrey, as she waved her wand slowly over Ron's broken body. "Concussion, broken nose and cheekbone, dislocated shoulder, broken collarbone and arm, and badly sprained knee. Even with magical healing, it's going to take him a few days to get over this. I'd better get hold of his parents."

She looked shrewdly at Harry. "I'm not going to ask how he ended up like this, Mr Potter – I think you should tell the Headmaster yourself, don't you?"

Harry nodded glumly. This was going to be worth at least a hundred points deducted from Gryffindor. He only hoped Dumbledore would take at least fifty off Slytherin as well.

Madam Pomfrey bustled to the end of the ward, and tugged on what looked like a golden bell-pull. "The Headmaster will be here shortly," she said, moving back to Ron's bedside. "I'd suggest you two sit in my office … and get your story straight." If Harry didn't know better, he could have sworn he saw a twinkle in her eye.

They turned to go, and then Harry remembered something. "Oh – Madam Pomfrey?" he said hesitantly. She looked at him, eyebrows raised questioningly. "Ron was also subjected to the Cruciatus Curse, so there might also be some damage due to that."

"Unbelievable," she muttered, staring at him in horror. "Never in my life … students, subjected to Unforgiveables. All right, thank you, Mr Potter. Now off you go and let me work in peace."

Looking down at Ron's battered countenance; Harry felt an unexpected prickling behind his eyes. "Get better, mate," he said softly, and patted Ron's hand awkwardly. Turning to head to Madam Pomfrey's office, he caught a glimpse of Malfoy rolling his eyes.

"Shut it, Malfoy," he growled. Malfoy looked wounded.

"I didn't say anything," he muttered back.

"No, but you were thinking it."

"What – you're mind-reader now?"

"Actually," said Harry as he stalked into the office. "I am. So watch it."

Malfoy snorted disbelievingly. "Oh, right. Yet another gift to add to the list of the fabulous Harry Potter. Walked on water yet? Converted water to wine? Oops – sorry… those are easy ones in the wizarding world. How about figuring out how to block the Killing Curse? Oh yeah – you've done that already. Let's see – how about …"

"That's enough from you, Mr Malfoy," said a new voice from the doorway, just as Harry lunged for Malfoy's throat in fury. "Let him go, Harry – now!"

Harry released Malfoy and turned to see Professor Dumbledore in the doorway, hands on hips, and eyes blazing.

"Sir …" he started uncertainly.

"We will speak later, Harry," said Dumbledore. "Mr Malfoy, I see you are wearing your family ring. Does this mean what I think it does?"

"Yes," said Malfoy, lifting his chin defiantly. "My father's dead."

Not for one moment did Harry believe Malfoy's cockiness. Waves of misery and uncertainty were pouring off him, and again Harry felt a flicker of sympathy.

For a second, Dumbledore regarded him steadily. "I'm sorry to hear that, Draco," he said quietly, putting his hand on the blond boy's shoulder. "My deepest condolences." Malfoy's lower lip trembled slightly, and then he set his jaw and thinned his lips.

"I gather, then – this is why you three were out there tonight?" said Dumbledore, regarding Harry once again from under lowered brows. "Facing Voldemort alone again, Harry?"

"I wasn't alone!" Harry said irritably. Dumbledore raised one eyebrow.

"Well, it doesn't matter, does it?" Harry snapped, the tension and events of the night finally getting to him. "You and I both know I could have been there with twenty of the best Aurors, _and_ you, _and_ all of the Hogwarts teachers – and it would still come down to just him and me. I'm just sorry that Ron got hurt in the process."

"Yes – I see that," said Dumbledore shortly. "And since we had some prior warning that you had tangled with Voldemort once again, we knew _something_ was going on. We just had no idea where you were, or what happened… exactly."

Harry stared at him, still angry, but somewhat confused. "How could you know?"

"Your attempt at Legilimency woke your friends, who apparently came to your aid," said Dumbledore. "Mr Longbottom alerted me, and we have been waiting – somewhat impatiently, I might add – for your return."

Dumbledore's eyes flashed with amusement. "I think it is only right to warn you, Harry, that you have two females out there who want to see you drawn and quartered. It's times like this that young Miss Weasley reminds me of her mother …"

Harry gulped. Oh yes, he knew exactly what he was in store for. And Hermione saw what had happened to Ron … Maybe if he just made a run for it now? But his Firebolt was still in that awful cottage outside Hogsmeade…

There was a banging on the office door, and it opened abruptly to reveal Hermione and Ginny.. "Sir?" said Hermione abruptly. "I know you wanted to talk to Harry, but … well, we couldn't wait to find out what happened and …" Hermione paused, eyes scanning the room. "Harry, where's Ron?"

Harry swallowed. "In there," he said, nodding towards the infirmary door. "Madam Pomfrey's working on him now." Hermione made a rush towards the door, and Harry quickly grabbed her arm. "I think you should wait until she's done with him, Hermione," he said softly. "He doesn't look so good – you shouldn't really see him like that."

Hermione burst into tears. "I knew it! I _knew_ it! Harry, what happened? Let go of me, now!"

Glaring at him, she struggled to pull her arm away.

"I think you should take his advice, Miss Granger," said Dumbledore softly, taking her other arm and leading her to a straight-backed chair in front of the desk. "Madam Pomfrey doesn't need distractions right now. Molly and Arthur will be here soon, and you can all go in together. Miss Weasley, are you all right?"

Ginny was very pale and wavering slightly on her feet. Harry rushed over to help her, but to his amazement she brushed him off and marched over to the desk. "I'm fine," she said, her brown eyes blazing. "Leave me alone."

Harry felt his heart sinking. She was absolutely furious with him. Glancing at her again, he flinched at the look of anger she shot him as she folded her arms and leaned against the desk.

"I'm sure you're right in the thick of this, Malfoy," she spat, colour rapidly returning to her face until she was flushing a bright red.

"Not by choice, Weasley," Malfoy retorted. "These two stupid buggers came along for the ride, whether I wanted them or not. Potter playing the hero, and your brother as the regular sidekick."

Still not looking at him, Ginny directed her next remark to Harry. "D'you mind explaining what you were doing with this … this prat? Huh? I thought you hated him!"

Starting to feel annoyed again, Harry glared at her. "Hate's a strong word, Ginny," he said testily. "I don't necessarily like him but I don't hate him. And anyway, he needed help or he was going to get himself killed. I've got enough deaths on my conscience, and I don't really want another one … even if it is Malfoy."

"Saint Potter," muttered Malfoy malevolently.

"That's right, Malfoy. Make me regret this even more, why don't you?" retorted Harry.

"ENOUGH!" thundered Dumbledore. "Honestly, how you two have managed to work together this far and not kill each other is beyond me. Harry, I think we should adjourn to my office so we can discuss what happened with Voldemort tonight."

"Oh, no," snapped Hermione, eyes bright with fury. "I want to hear this. I want to hear what's put Ron into whatever state he's in! Harry, you owe us an explanation too. I don't particularly like waking up in the middle of the night, with my mark burning and knowing that you're off somewhere doing God knows what! I'd like to know what you and Ron got yourself into tonight … we all do!"

She faltered slightly when Dumbledore looked at her with his eyebrows raised. "Well… I think we have the right to know, don't you, sir?"

For a second, Dumbledore regarded her carefully. Then he nodded. "Yes, I suppose you do," he said. "All right, Harry – out with it."

Harry took a deep breath, and began to recount the events of the evening. Staring at a spot on the wall about six inches above Ginny's head, he told of the trip to Riddle House, finding Pettigrew, and the shocking discovery in the basement. He heard Ginny inhale sharply when he told them how Pettigrew had thrown them into the cellar room until Bellatrix Lestrange's arrival, and how they had been taken to Voldemort.

Harry risked a glance at Hermione, and saw tears pouring down her face as he described Ron's struggle with the Cruciatus Curse. He leaned over and took her hand.

"Ron was really brave," he said softly. "He tried to fight it, and he didn't scream – not once. I know how painful it is to have _Crucio_ performed on you, and I'll tell you, he was amazing."

"But what I don't understand is what you did to Voldemort," interrupted Malfoy. "Why did he start bleeding? I don't get it …"

"Bleeding?" said Dumbledore sharply. "Where?"

"I didn't take a really good look, but from his eyes, nose, ears and mouth – I think," said Harry slowly. "It happened right after he snapped away from the Legilimency I was using on him."

"But why?" demanded Dumbledore. "What happened in there?"

"I don't know!" said Harry, frustrated and slamming his hand against the wall. "One minute, I was inside his head, seeing his memories, and the next …" He stumbled to a halt. "Surely not …"

He thought about it for a second, and then looked disbelievingly at Dumbledore. "The last thing I remember is feeling sorry for him," he whispered. "I saw a memory – a memory of his father rejecting him for being a wizard. He was so hurt, and angry, and alone … I know how that feels. I know what it's like, with no-one to care about whether you live or die – the Dursleys did that to me for years. So – I suppose, I felt sorry for him. And he started screaming in my head, and he pulled away, and when I looked again … he was bleeding on the floor."

Harry stumbled to a halt, and then stared around him. "But I don't see how that could have hurt him …"

"Oh, it would have been agony to him," said Dumbledore, leaning back in satisfaction. "Absolute agony. Harry, I told you once that the one thing Voldemort can never understand is love, remember?"

Harry nodded, and then shrugged in incomprehension. "So?"

"I was mistaken – it seems there are many emotions connected to love that he can't understand," said the Headmaster. "Such as sympathy, and forgiveness, and friendship. He sees these things as a weakness, but … linked as they are to love … I suspect they might be his downfall in the end."

Malfoy laughed. "Oh, yes," he said sarcastically. "I can just see it now. Harry will absolve Voldemort of all his sins, and he'll just … what, die?"

"Who knows?" said Dumbledore slowly, watching Harry carefully. "But it seems that the things that make us the most human, and decent, are the things that hurt him the most. It might be worth investigating this further, Harry."

"So how did you get back here, Harry?" said Ginny, and she still wasn't looking at him.

"Yeah – I'd like to know that too," said Malfoy eagerly. "The last thing I remember is being Stunned at the bottom of the staircase after Weasley fell, and then you woke me up here."

"Ron – fell?" whispered Hermione, ashen.

Harry nodded. "The Death Eaters saw what was happening to Voldemort, so they rushed around him and forgot about us," he said. "We ran for it and were halfway down the stairs when a tread gave way under Ron. He made a grab for the banister, but it was rotten too and it broke. He fell to the next floor."

He swallowed and closed his eyes, remembering the horrible feeling he'd had at that moment – that Ron was dead, and that he was responsible. Again. Taking a deep breath, Harry opened his eyes and continued.

"Pettigrew Stunned Malfoy, and was getting ready to do the same to me, when I reminded him of a little debt that he owes me," he said softly.

"What debt?" demanded Malfoy, eyes darting between Harry and the Headmaster.

"Harry saved Pettigrew's life once," said Dumbledore. "Didn't I once tell you that would come in handy, Harry?"

"Yeah – and it did. I told him the debt was cancelled if he created a Portkey to get us back here, and he was only too keen. I think he'd be a bit embarrassed if his boss found out about his debt, so he did it. And here we are."

As he spoke, there was a spluttering from the fireplace as the fire turned emerald green, and first Mrs Weasley, then Mr Weasley, stepped out of the fireplace.

"Where is he?" said Mrs Weasley urgently. "Where's my Ron?"

Dumbledore got to his feet. "Through there," he said gently. "Come – I'll take you to him."

He gently held her elbow as they rushed through the doorway, followed closely by Hermione.

Harry took a deep breath and let it out, relieved that his story had been told and that Dumbledore had a reasonable theory about what he'd done to Voldemort. He glanced at Ginny, who was standing at the door still pointedly ignoring him.

"Well then, I'm off," said Malfoy, getting to his feet. "See you later, Potter."

He strode to the door, and then turned.

"Oh, by the way," he said. "Thanks. But don't think I'll let you do something like this again – I reckon you get enough limelight as it is. Goes right to your swollen head."

"Yeah, yeah," said Harry impatiently, waving his hand at him. "Go on – get lost."

Once Malfoy was gone, Harry moved to Ginny's side. "Hey," he said softly, and tried to take her hand. But she pulled away, and for the first time, looked straight into his eyes, her own brimming with tears.

"Don't, Harry!" she said furiously. "You've got to stop doing this! I don't know if I can take it …"

"Take what?" he said urgently. "Ginny …"

She brushed impatiently at her eyes. "I know you _think_ this is your destiny … to face and kill Voldemort. But what if it isn't you? What if it's _someone else_? Are you going to spend your life throwing yourself in front of him?

"Ginny, I have to," he said desperately. "The prophesy …"

"Oh, damn the prophesy!" Ginny spat. "It doesn't have to be real, Harry! Not if you don't want to make it real so badly you're prepared to get yourself killed to do it. But I can tell you this much – I don't know if I have the strength to be with you, to … put so much into our relationship, if you have a death wish. I don't know if I can be with you."

"Don't say that!" protested Harry, a lead stone of dread settling into his stomach. "Ginny, don't give up on me!"

"You've already given up on yourself, Harry," she said sadly.

And with that, she turned on her heel and walked into the ward to see her brother, leaving Harry with a jumbled mix of emotions, and terrified that he'd finally pushed the people he most cared about so far away with his irresponsible actions that he'd never get them back.


	35. Chapter 35 – The Fine Art of Eavesdroppi...

**A/N:** Oops – I thought this was going to be the last chapter, but no such luck. Too much ground needed to be covered here, so it looks like there'll be one more chapter to finish up … hope you can all stick it out. _PepperImp_

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything. It all belongs to JK Rowling.

Harry opened his eyes grudgingly and squinted at the shaft of bright light that penetrated a crack in the curtains around his four-poster. Groaning, he leaned over to get his glasses from the bedside table and settled them on the bridge of his nose before glancing at the alarm clock. Nine o'clock.

Good lord, he'd really overslept. Remembering that he had double Potions first, he shot out of bed and was galloping out of the door to the bathroom when he spotted a note pinned to his curtains.

It was from McGonagall.

_Potter,_

_You are permitted to miss lessons for today only. Mr Weasley is awake and asking after you – take this opportunity to visit him when you can._

_Professor McGonagall_

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and sat down heavily on his head. Thank Merlin he didn't have classes today – he was still absolutely exhausted.

Not wanting to intrude on the Weasleys, he had slunk off to bed after his confrontation with Ginny, his heart heavy. He just couldn't believe that she'd attacked him like that – what did she think she was doing? And her accusation that he was trying to get himself killed … well, he really didn't know what to say about that. Maybe he was a bit reckless, but …

Harry felt the first stirrings of anger. She _knew_ about the prophecy. She knew it wasn't up to him, but she was trying to make him believe that he had the option to just walk away. Which he didn't. That just wasn't a choice for him to make.

First chance he got, he was going to tell her that in no uncertain terms. As much as he wanted her in his life, he wasn't prepared to back down from what his heart told him was his destiny. And if she couldn't deal with that – well, so be it. Much as it was going to hurt, so be it.

Half an hour later, after a refreshing shower and a plate of eggs on toast brought to him by Dobby, Harry was feeling more clear-headed and was filled with righteous fury. Even though he was a bit nervous of Ginny's temper, he was rather looking forward to seeing her so he could give her a piece of his mind. However, he wanted to visit Ron first and see how he was doing.

Not sure if Ron would be sleeping, Harry tiptoed silently into the hospital wing and headed over to Ron's bed, which was screened by cream curtains. The day was warm with a gentle breeze, and it swirled the curtains slightly. Approaching the bed, Harry was jolted by the sound of a voice he knew very well. He froze and was just about to leave as silently as he had arrived, when he heard his name.

"… you _know_ that's Harry all over, Ginny," said Ron's exasperated voice. "I can't _believe_ you gave him a hard time about it!"

"Keep your voice down," hissed Ginny. "He nearly got you _killed_, Ron!"

"No, he didn't," said Ron. "I went along with him willingly. What, you think I'm going to let my best mate go off for an adventure without me? With _Malfoy_?" He snorted. "Not bloody likely."

"Exactly! Why was he helping _Malfoy_, of all people? He's not worth it!" hissed Ginny furiously.

Ron sighed. "Ginny, sit down," he said reasonably, and by the faint outline Harry could see through the curtains, Ginny had risen to her feet. "C'mon – sit." There was the sound of someone patting the bed. "I want to talk to you."

Huffing in exasperation, Ginny sat on the edge of the bed. Curious, Harry edged closer.

"Ginny, admit it. One of the reasons you had such a big crush on Harry in the first place was because he was this big hero to you ... The Boy Who Lived. Right?"

"Not any more! I …"

"I know, I know! It's different now. You know him _now_, but _then_ you didn't. Isn't that true?"

There was a brief silence. "Yes," Ginny admitted.

"Well, the more I've gotten to know Harry, the more I realize that he really _is_ a hero," said Ron steadily, and Harry's jaw dropped. "But it's more than just doing the exciting action stuff … like rescuing you from the Chamber of Secrets. Didn't hear you complaining about his hero complex then, did I?"

Ginny let out a sound that was somewhere between a giggle and a sob. "No, but …"

"Just listen, OK? Harry takes this all very seriously. And he's grown up so much this year, he's left us far behind. He's a man now, Ginny, with a man's responsibilities – and if you want to be with him, you need to understand that."

Harry sank down on the end of the nearest bed, mouth open. He couldn't believe it was Ron talking like this, in such a mature way. Hermione was obviously having a good influence on him.

"I know," muttered Ginny. "But he's taken this whole prophesy thing so much to heart, Ron! It's like he _wants_ to go up against Voldemort and get killed!"

There was a pause.

"Harry doesn't want to die," said Ron slowly. "But the only way he's ever going to have a normal life is when Voldemort is gone. And he _will_ win against the dark forces, Ginny – because he's too decent and good _not_ to. I believe in him. He needs that from us, because without our support, he's not going to make it."

There was a soft sound from Ginny, and Harry knew instinctively that she was crying. "I believe in him too," she whispered brokenly. "And it's because I care so much about him that I don't want to see him risk himself like this. And for someone as useless as _Malfoy_!"

Ron chuckled. "Ginny, you know I hate Malfoy more than anyone, but I could kind of see Harry's point, you know?"

"No, I don't!"

"What's Harry going to do? Say to one person: 'OK, I like you, so I'll help you,' and then to someone else – like Malfoy – 'Right, I don't like you, so you can just bugger off'? You _know_ that's not like Harry. In fact …" Ron paused, "I'd say that's what makes him _most_ different from Voldemort and his followers. Harry's prepared to do the right thing, even if it's not for the right person. And even if it doesn't get him anything, or it puts him in danger. Because that's who he is, Ginny. And we all love him for it."

Harry swiped furiously at his eyes. He was _not_ going to cry. He _wasn't_.

There was a ringing silence behind the curtains. Then he heard Ginny sobbing in earnest.

"Oh, God, what have I done?" she wept. "I said such terrible things to him last night! I was just so scared for him … and I was scared for myself. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him, Ron!"

"I know, Ginny," Ron said, with a tiny tremor in his voice. "Me either."

That was it. Enough. Harry scrambled to his feet and rushed out of the hospital wing, not caring who heard him.

He spent the next hour sitting on the banks of the lake, composing himself. The conversation he'd just heard had been really hard for him to hear, but, he admitted to himself, really important.

Since Sirius' death, he'd considered himself alone in the world, even with his relationship with Ginny and his friendship with Ron and Hermione. He'd spent so much time thinking of himself as someone without ties, without attachments, without family, that he'd rushed headlong into danger without thinking of how his death would affect everyone else.

Of course, he knew they'd be upset. But what he'd just heard had put it all into perspective – they'd be devastated. Not just his friends, but the people who'd come to see him as family – the Weasleys. And Dumbledore, and Remus, and … the list went on and on. People who'd come to care for him as one of their own, and he was going through life without giving them a second thought.

Eventually, as he got up and headed towards the castle, he was warmed from inside by a knowledge he'd never had before.

He had a true family.

Harry walked briskly into the hospital wing again, and this time the curtains around Ron's bed were drawn and he was sitting up, talking to Hermione. As Harry approached, they both looked up and smiled.

"Harry!" said Hermione, getting to her feet and welcoming him with a hug.

"What's this for?" said Harry, pretending to be irritated, but she wasn't having any of it.

"I was so upset last night I didn't even ask you how you are," she said, smiling up at him. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine," said Harry, giving up the pretense and grinning back. "At least I don't look like hamburger, like this idiot. How are you, mate?"

Madam Pomfrey had performed her usual miracles, and Ron was looking almost normal except for a monster shiner that had blossomed into a spectacular shade of blue-black around his left eye.

"I'm OK, except for this, and my ribs are a bit sore," Ron said, ruefully indicating the black eye. "Madam Pomfrey healed the other bruises, but she left this one to remind me not to get into any more trouble for a while. She won't even give me some ice to put on it."

He looked at Hermione with what he obviously thought passed for a pained look, but she ignored him. "Serves you right," she muttered. "Going off without me."

Harry gaped at her.

"Oh yeah," said Ron, giving Hermione a slap on the rump that made her squeal and glare at him. "Madam here is royally ticked off that we didn't give her a call before we left last night. Not that we went off on a dangerous mission, mind – just that she wasn't in a starring role."

"Well, we're a team – aren't we?" she said, putting her hands on her hips. "You tried to leave me behind last time, Potter – and I wouldn't let you. Don't do it again or you'll never forget it."

Harry started laughing. He couldn't help himself – of all possible reactions, this was the last thing he'd been expecting from Hermione. They all looked at each other, and within seconds, the ward was filled with hysterical laughter. And all the while, Harry felt the heaviness in his heart getting lighter and lighter.

Harry and Hermione were sitting on the end of Ron's bed, sharing a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans that Hagrid had sent and discussing the events of the previous night, when they were interrupted by Madam Pomfrey. Marching into the ward, she was bearing a long, brown paper-covered package and muttering under her breath.

"Treating me like a post owl… just wait till he comes in here again," she spat furiously. "I'll fix him. Here, Mr Weasley – this is for you."

Ron took the package from her in amazement. "Who's it from?" he called after her stiff, retreating back.

"There's a note," she said mysteriously over her shoulder before disappearing through the door. Harry thought he heard her say "Students today! You'd think they can't read …" before the door slammed behind her.

"Well, open it!" said Harry impatiently.

Ron turned the package over and grabbed the piece of parchment that was tied roughly to the end of it. His eyes opened wide and he mouthed silently.

"Well?" said Hermione. Ron stared at her, dumbstruck, and held out the parchment.

Hermione glanced over it and raised her eyebrows.

"Is someone going to tell me who it's from?" said Harry, getting annoyed.

Holding the parchment out of his reach, Hermione started to grin and read it out – in a perfect imitation of Malfoy's cultured drawl.

"_Weasel – just so you don't think I owe you one or anything like that. Consider this as payment for services rendered. Malfoy_."

Harry didn't miss a beat. "Open it! Come on – I want to see what Malfoy thinks is worthy payment of you getting captured, beaten to a pulp and mashed around on his behalf. Hurry up, Ron, or I'll do it."

Ron ripped into the paper and unraveled the string, and onto the bed fell a shiny, brand new Nimbus 2002 broomstick.

They all gazed at it in utter amazement.

"I can't accept it," whispered Ron, even as he slid his hands longingly along the handle and traced the gold lettering on the end. "It's too much. I'll be in debt to him forever, and he'll never let me forget it …"

Hermione snorted. "Are you nuts? Of course you're going to accept it! It's not worth half of what Malfoy owes you for what you did for him – and believe me, he knows it. Take it, Ron – you deserve it."

Ron gazed at her, hope in his eyes. "Harry?" he said, turning to look at his best friend. "What do you think?"

"Damn right," said Harry emphatically. "Keep it, mate. He'll regret it every time you save another goal against Slytherin."

Ron seemed to struggle with himself, and then come to a decision.

"OK," he said firmly. "I'll keep it. But I'm not thanking him for it, or anything mushy like that."

"Heaven forbid," said Hermione, rolling her eyes. "He'd never live it down."

Not willing to leave Ron alone, Harry managed to persuade Madame Pomfrey to let him come back after lunch, armed with a chess board. Ginny had been nowhere to be seen in the Great Hall, and Hermione, worried, had gone to look for her in the girls' dormitories. When he'd finally been thrown out of the hospital wing in the late afternoon so that Ron could have a nap, Harry had trudged back to his own dormitory to have a snooze himself.

He'd just settled down on his bed and was taking off his glasses when there was a tap on the door. Hermione peered around it.

"Oh good, you're here," she said, business-like. "There's someone who wants to have a word with you."

She reached behind her and pulled a tear-stained and blotchy Ginny after her.

"Right," Hermione said, giving Ginny a small shove to propel her further into the dormitory. "Talk. And don't come out until this is fixed. OK?"

The door closed authoritatively behind her and Ginny stood as though glued to the floor. Eventually, she raised her bloodshot eyes and looked at Harry.

'Hi," she whispered.

"Hey," he said back, uncertain as to what to do next. He got to his feet and went over to her, but she was rooted to the spot.

"Ginny, I'm sorry," he said in a rush. "I …"

She looked horrified. "No, Harry – you've got nothing to apologise for," she said in amazement. "It's me that … oh God, I'm so sorry for what I said last night. I didn't mean it … I was just …"

She trailed off and tears fell slowly down her face. "Can you ever forgive me?" she said brokenly. "Someone gave me such a wake-up call earlier today and I realized how awful and unfair I was being to you. I know you don't belong to me and I can't tell you what to do, but I was so scared. I was …"

Harry couldn't stand the heartbroken look on her face for one more second, and with two steps he closed the distance between them, pulling her into a tight hug.

"There's nothing to forgive, Ginny," he said roughly into her hair. "It was my fault, too. I don't know what I was thinking – it was mad. I'm so sorry Ron got hurt – I didn't mean for that to happen, either."

"I know," she whispered, and for a time there was silence between them.

Eventually, Harry pulled away from her. "Ginny, I'm knackered," he said, trying to stifle a yawn. "I only got about three hours sleep last night – I really need to have a kip."

"It's OK – I've got homework to do anyway," she said, starting to back towards the door.

"No, don't go," he said, grabbing her hand. "Stay with me?"

Ginny chewed her lip and looked worried, and then nodded. He drew her towards his bed and as she climbed up on it, drew the curtains around it. He settled down on the bed and pulled her into his arms until she was resting with her head on his chest, and the sound of her breathing soon lulled him into a deep sleep. He just hoped Professor McGonagall didn't decide to pay him a surprise visit …


End file.
